Sonho de Verão
by Nya Marshmallow
Summary: Verão, a estação do românce. Amor, ódio, tristeza e felicidade. Tudo pode acontecer. O que um simples ida ao parque pode acarretar? Leia e descubra XD Fic IchiRuki. um Review num custa nada gente ç.ç
1. Dias Quentes I

Bleach – Sonho de Verão

Cap 1 e 2 – Dias quentes I

Um calor infernal. O sol brilhava com nunca. Um dia lindo, porém, infernal. Como pode fazer tanto calor?! Da para fritar um ovo no chão! Era isso que o jovem de cabelos laranjas pensava mais irritado que o normal. Seu pai e suas irmãs não estavam, o pai trabalhava e as irmãs foram dormir na casa de uma amiga. Ele estava sozinho, quer dizer, ele GOSTARIA de estar sozinho...De repente a porta do quarto se abre com tudo.

- Ichigo! – ele leva um susto e cai da cama. – Você viu o Kon?!

- Droga Rukia!! Você ta querendo mi fazer ter um infarte, é?! – gritava enquanto passava a mão sobre o galo que se formou em sua cabeça.

- Você viu ele ou não?! – ela gritava mais com uma veia saltando pela testa.

- Não vi... gota O que ele fez agora?

- Nada! – disse vermelha saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

- O que deu nessa maluca agora? super gota

Ichigo volta para sua cama e começa a pensar em várias coisas...Para que mentir, ele estava pensando em Rukia. Pensava em tudo que aconteceu desde que ele a conheceu. Nos momentos felizes, tristes, perigosos e estranhos que já teve ao lado dela. Mas não demorou muito para que seus pensamentos fossem interrompidos novamente. Por todo aquele barulho, parecia que uma guerra estava acontecendo na cozinha.

- O que esses dois estão fazendo? – perguntava a si mesmo.

Ichigo desceu as escadas e se deparou com uma cena catastrófica. Copos e pratos quebrados, almofadas e talheres espalhados (si não mi engano a cozinha i a sala da casa do Ichigo são juntas P), cadeiras tombadas, armários e gavetas espalancados e uma Rukia furiosa correndo por todos os lados atrás de um Kon desesperado.

- Seu desgraçado! Pare agora mesmo!! – ela gritava ainda atrás do bixinho de pelúcia.

- Nee-san! Por favor, não faça isso! Você tem tantos iguais, o que custa me dar esses dois?! – correndo para salvar sua vida.

- Cale a boca seu pervertido! Se você continuar fugindo seu castigo será muito pior!! – ainda mais furiosa e um pouco corada.

- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritava um Ichigo completamente furioso.

Os dois pararam imediatamente i olharam para Ichigo perplexos. Eles nunca tinham visto o garoto tão furioso.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?! Aqui não é a casa da sogra não! Por que toda essa bagun – não pode terminar a frase, pois Kon pulou em seu rosto.

- Ichigo! Mi ajude! Eu ti peço! – implorava o bichinho aos prantos.

- Me larga seu idiota!! – arrancou-o de seu rosto e o tacou na parede. Mas ainda havia algo na sua cabeça. Eram dois pedaços de pano. Ele os pegou na mão e começou a analisá-los, corando subitamente. Ficou vermelho como um verdadeiro morango.

"Não pode ser... esses são... A CALCINHA E O SUTIÃ DA RUKIA!!!!!" – ele pensou suando frio – " Então era por isso que ela queria matar o Kon..."

De repente sentiu uma aura assassina atrás dele. Aquilo o fez tremer, sem duvida...Ela estava ainda mais furiosa! Ichigo vira lentamente, suando ainda mais.

- Eh...Rukia...Isso é...Bem... – o coitado mal conseguiu falar. Nunca viu a garota tão vermelha e furiosa em toda a vida. Sem duvida alguma...Dentro de alguns segundos...Kurosaki Ichigo seria um cara morto!

Rukia lhe deu um golpe tão forte e tão rápido no estômago que Ichigo nem foi capaz de ver o que o atingiu. Essa foi à primeira vez que Kon viu um humano voar. Mais ainda não havia acabado...Rukia ainda tinha mais uma coisa para fazer. Punir o verdadeiro culpado! Então um grito horrendo pode ser ouvido por toda a cidade de Karakura. E foi assim que terminou, um bichinho de pelúcia completamente estraçalhado e um Ichigo desmaiado bem no meio do chão da cozinha.

Ichigo acordou quando já era noite. Mal conseguiu se levantar pela dor terrível que sentiu no estômago. Quando lembrou o que tinha acontecido corou um pouco e ficou emburrado como de costume.

"Como uma garota tão pequena pode ser tão forte?" – pensou enquanto passava a mão no estômago tentando amenizar a dor.

Ele sobe para seu quarto, mas quando abre a porta vê algo inesperado. Rukia dormindo em sua cama. Ele ficou surpreso com a serenidade do rosto dela. Tão calmo. Nem parecia a garota briguenta e estourada de sempre. Aproximou-se e sentou do lado da cama, observando-a dormir. Mais uma vez todas aquelas lembranças vieram a sua mente. Sem perceber, um pequeno sorriso surgiu na face do garoto de cabelos espetados. Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que Rukia acordava aos poucos.

- Ichi...go...? – perguntava ainda sonolenta. – sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçou e bocejou.

Ele levou um susto, um susto ainda maior por ela estar tão calma. Normalmente ela já teria quebrado a cara dele.

- To com fome...

- O que? – ele não escutou por causa de seus pensamentos.

- Eu disse que estou com fome seu idiota! – disse voltando ao seu mal-humor costumeiro.

Sem dúvida...Essa era a Rukia de sempre. A mesma garota chata e metida de sempre. Ela foi para a cozinha e Ichigo a seguiu. Também estava com fome. Estava tão acostumado a Yuzu sempre cozinhar que nem percebeu que já era hora do jantar. Ela abriu a geladeira.

- OBA! Tem sorvete! – falou com muita alegria. Rukia não conhecia muito sobre o mundo humano, muito menos sobre as comidas, ela só sabia que suco de caixinha era uma delícia! Por isso mesmo que desde que as irmãzinhas de Ichigo a levaram a uma sorveteria a pequena Shinigami de apaixonou pelo doce incomum (pra ela era uma raridade XD).

- Agora é hora de jantar, não de se entupir de sorvete, Rukia.

- Deixa de ser chato Ichigo! Ta um calor de matar! Além de que...Quem é que vai cozinhar? Eu é que não vou! – olhou séria e ao mesmo tempo com carinha de pidona para ele.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Vai sorvete mesmo. – disse vencido, passando a mão atrás da cabeça com sempre faz.

Os dois pegaram um pote de sorvete e foram para a sala. Ichigo começou a ver um filme e Rukia a folhar uma revista, até que algo realmente lhe chamou atenção.

- Hei, Ichigo.

- Que foi? – perguntou sem dar muita atenção.

- O que é isso? – apontou para uma página na revista.

Hum? – ele olhou. – Ah! Isso é um Parque Aquático. Quando está muito calor as pessoas vão lá para se refrescar e se divertir.

- Entendo... – disse olhando de novo para a revista. Os olhos da garota brilhavam como nunca. Ela ficou simplesmente encantada com as fotos. As piscinas, os chafarizes, os tubos águas...Tudo aquilo era tão grande, tão incrível...Toda aquela água, que com o calor que estava fazendo parecia ainda mais divertida. Ichigo ao notar a empolgação da garota não pensou duas vezes.

- Rukia, você quer ir nesse Parque Aquático nesse fim de semana? – perguntou encarando-a. Ele só não sabia como se arrependeria dessas palavras depois.

Os olhos da garota brilharam ainda mais e um sorriso de orelha a orelha apareceu em seu rosto. Parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar o presente desejado de natal.

- Sério?! E eu posso chamar o pessoal?! – perguntava eufórica.

- Claro que pode. Quanto mais gente mais divertido fica! – outra frase da qual ele se arrependeria amargamente.

- Legal! Então eu vou falar com todos amanhã mesmo! – completamente entusiasmada.

O resto da noite correu bem. Bom...TERIA corrido bem se Isshin não tivesse chegado do trabalho (estava de plantão no hospital XP) dando logo o "chute do papai" na bem no meio da cara de Ichigo. E como sempre...lá vão os dois brigar. Mais isso já é algo muito normal.

1º/ 2º cap - O-W-A-R-I! ;D


	2. Dias Quentes II

**Cap 3 – Dias quentes II**

O despertador toca, hora de levantar. Aquele som estridente é realmente um incômodo. Rukia se levanta e vai tomar um banho, pois o calor continuava. Ela gostava de tomar um banho bem calmo pela manhã, por isso sempre acordava antes de todos. Bem, quase todos. Não importava o quanto Rukia tentasse, ela nunca consegui levantar antes de Yuzu. Era incrível a capacidade daquela garotinha de levantar cedo. Ela termina o banho, seca os cabelos e veste o uniforme. Desce as escadas e vai para a cozinha.

"Como as meninas não estão em casa eu vou ter que me virar com o café da manhã..." – lembrou da noite passada, do convite. – "Bem... sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo".– pensou corando levemente.

Rukia coloca um avental e para na frente do fogão, encarando-o.

"Agora somos só você e eu!" – serrando as sobrancelhas.

A Shinigami começou a se lembrar de suas outras tentativas de cozinhar, supervisionada por Yuzu é claro. Mas a pobre nunca obteve sucesso. Uma hora queimava a comida, outra deixava muito mole, colocava muito ou pouco sal, colocava pimenta de mais...

"Pense positivo Rukia! Dessa vez com certeza vai dar certo! Você já fez coisas muito mais difíceis. Não é esse caixote esquisito que vai te derrotar!" – pensava apertando o punho, determinada.

Ela pega os ingredientes na geladeira e no armário. E assim começa a aventura de Rukia na cozinha. Começa a cozinhar, tentando se lembrar de todas as instruções que Yuzu lhe dera. A garota estava tão animada que acabou cometendo alguns pequenos erros.

Um pouco de água a mais no arroz, sal a mais no peixe, uma queimada na omelete...(eu vi um café da manhã assim em algum anime... só não lembro qual XD)

Ichigo acorda com Kon em cima dele gritando algo sobre como é que ele foi parar dentro da máquina de lavar roupa durante a noite intera. Irritado e com sono ela joga o leãozinho de pelúcia no chão e começa a pisoteá-lo, fazendo muito barulho, barulho esse que acordou Isshin. Um grande barulho no corredor. Sim, era ele. A porta do quarto se abre e o esperado acontece.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING IIIIIICHIGOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! – num salto Isshin entra no quarto pronto para atingir Ichigo com o "chute do papai". Mas ele, que já estava, para a voadora do pai e o atira para fora do quarto.

- Não vem que não nem! Nessa eu não caio mais! – dizia em um tom superior.

- Boa meu filho! – ainda no chão. –Você ficou esperto, tão esperto quanto seu pai! – fez sinal de positivo.

- Não me ofenda! – bateu a porta.

Ichigo se troca e vai para a cozinha. Quando chega lá não acredita no que vê.

- Ohayou, Ichigo! – diz a garota colocando a mesa.

- Ohayou...o que você está fazendo, Rukia? – perguntava boquiaberto.

- O café da amanhã, não é óbvio? – terminava de por a mesa. – Coma logo antes que esfrie.

- Ta bom... – ele se senta, junta as mãos e começa a falar algo muito baixo.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntava curiosa.

- Não é óbvio? Estou rezando para não morrer de intoxicação alimentar.

- Ora seu... – ficando irritada. – Se não quer comer não coma e pronto! – dando um cascudo na cabeça dele.

- Calma, eu só to brincando. – disse travesso. Pegou o hashi e começou a comer. Rukia o olhava atentamente.

- Essa comida está estranha... – a garota quase desaba. – Mais está gostosa. – continuou a comer.

Um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso especial surgiram no rosto na pequena. Uma alegria inexplicável. Mais logo o clima foi quebrado. Isshin chega na cozinha, e quando vê que foi Rukia quem preparou o café da amanhã começa a chorar de emoção, dizendo que a "terceira filhinha" dele estava crescendo.

Os dois foram para a escola, sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas trocando alguns olhares de vem em quando. O dia transcorreu normalmente, com os surtos de Keigo, as "viagens" de Inoue e as brigas entre Ichigo e Renji (a fic é durante a saga Arrancar, quando o time do Hitsugaya está no mundo real).

As aulas já estavam terminando, Rukia manda um bilhete para todos os amigos, pedindo para se encontrarem no pátio na saída.

Quando o sinal toca todos se dirigem para o pátio, estavam muito curiosos para saber o que a garota queria. Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Histugaya, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Inoue, Ishida, Chad e Chizuru. Todos estavam lá. Rukia pega a revista e, com aquele tom falso que sempre usa na escola, começa a explicar a idéia. Renji aceita de cara por ser um pedido de Rukia, Ikkaku acabou aceitando, Matsumoto e Yumichika acharam que seria divertido, Histugaya não queria ir, mais de tanto Mastumoto ficar enchendo-o ele acaba aceitando, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chizuru e Keigo adoraram a idéia (a Chizuru e o Keigo só queriam ver as garotas de biquíni XD), Mizuiro e Chad também aceitaram. Acertaram alguns detalhes e foram para suas casas, pensando no passeio.

CAP.3 Fim

nyaaaaa será qui alguém ta lendo minha fic? TT.TT

se alguém leu por favor de sinal de vidaaaaa!!!!

um reviewzinhu num custa nada gente ç.ç

oneeeegaaaaaaiiiiiiii x.x

'autora com crise de rejeitada'


	3. Biquíni

**Cap 4 – Biquíni**

Ichigo e Rukia chegam em casa. Já era de tardezinha.

- Tadaima! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Okaeri, Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan. – disse Karin que estava na sala jogando vídeo game.

- Karin, cadê o velho e a Yuzu? – perguntou curioso por Yuzu não vir recepcioná-los e o pai não vir com os chutes de sempre.

- O papai teve uma emergência no hospital e a Yuzu foi fazer compras. – respondeu sem dar muita atenção.

- Ah ta.

Ele e Rukia foram para o quarto fazer a lição de casa. Como sempre, logo começam a brigar. Eles não conseguiam ficar juntos por mais de 10 minutos sem começar a discutir. Mas esses eram Ichigo e Ruikia. Esse era o único modo que eles conheciam para se "entenderem". Logo Yuzu chega e prepara o jantar.

- Oni-chan, Rukia-chan. – entrando no quarto. –Hora do jantar... – o que a menina viu ao entrar foi uma Rukia furiosa em cima de um Ichigo todo machucado.

- O que aconteceu?! – preocupada.

- Ele apenas teve o que mereceu por ser tão chato e cabeça dura. – disse saindo de cima dele e indo até a menina. Já era algo muito comum Rukia bater em Ichigo. – Vamos, antes que a comida esfrie. – sorrindo.

Elas vão jantar, junto de Karin. Logo Ichigo chega, passando a mão na bochecha e com cara de dor, devido as pancadas de que Rukia lhe dera. Os quatro começam a conversar e Rukia fala sobre o passeio planejado.

- Por que vocês duas não vêm com a gente? – perguntou animada.

- Eu adoraria ir, mas... – diz Yuzu um pouco triste.

- Nós temos que fazer um trabalho na casa de uma amiga nesse fim de semana. – completa Karin, que continua a comer.

- É uma pena... – disse Rukia desanimando um pouco. – Mas da próxima vez vamos todos juntos! – sorrindo.

- Sim! – disse uma Yuzu sorridente. – Ah! Rukia-chan, você tem um biquíni para usar?

- Biquíni? O que é isso? – perguntou muito curiósa.

- É uma roupa de banho. Não me diga que você nunca usou um? – perguntou Karin surpresa. Rukia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não sabia que aqui vocês usavam roupa para nadar... De onde eu venho nós nadamos sem roupa mesmo. – disse normalmente.

Todos arregalaram os olhos surpresos. Ichigo quase morreu engasgado e ficou muito vermelho.

- Sua louca! Como acha que iríamos nadar juntos todos pelados?! – quase tendo um ataque.

- Ora, quando eu i Renji éramos pequenos nós nadávamos sem roupa juntos. – encarando-o.

Ichigo sentiu uma raiva incontrolável crescer dentro de si, e uma vontade louca de matar Renji. Só de pensar que ele já havia visto Rukia nua, mesmo que quando criança, o deixava furioso.

- Bom...Quando si é criança não tem problema. Mas de qualquer jeito nós temos que comprar um biquíni pra você Rukia-chan. Que tal irmos amanhã? – perguntou Yuzu animada.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Depois do jantar Ichigo foi para seu quarto e as meninas ficaram na sala vendo uma novela. Ele se joga na cama e fecha os olhos tentando relaxar. Mas a única coisa que lhe vem a cabeça é a imagem de Rukia...De biquíni. Ele tanta de todas as maneiras afastar esses pensamentos maldosos, mas não podia evitar. A garota sempre vestia roupas largas e confortáveis, a roupa mais curta que usava era o uniforme escolar. Foi então que Ichigo percebeu, que nesse fim de semana, pela primeira vez, ele veria Rukia seminua. Ficou tão vermelho e tão ansioso pelo fim de semana que, com esse pensamentos, acabou adormecendo.

Na tarde do outro dia Rukia e Yuzu foram às compras muito animadas. Esntrama em várias lojas, até que chegam em uma loja especializada em trajes de banho. A Shinigami ficou encantada com o tamanho e variedades de coisas da loja. As duas começam a perambular pela loja mas não acham nada que agrade a menina.

- Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou uma vendedora.

- Ah! Sim, por favor. – diz Yuzu. – Estamos procurando um biquíni para ela. – aponta para Rukia.

- Ótimo! Temos biquínis perfeitos para uma menina tão linda como você. – disse a vendedora sorrindo.

Ela pega Rukia pelo braço e sai arrastando-a pela loja. Vai dando um monte de biquínis de modelos, cores e tamanhos diferentes para a garota segurar. A vendedora empurra a pequena para dentro de um provador e manda-a experimentar e mostrar todos. Ela experimenta um pó um, mostrando todos para as duas que esperavam do lado de fora. Rukia era muito exigente, não estava gostando de nenhum, se sentia desconfortável vestida daquele jeito. Ela experimenta o próximo e vai mostra as duas.

- Esse ficou perfeito em você, Rukia-chan! – diz Yuzu com os olhos brilhantes.

O biquíni era vermelho com algumas flores de cerejeira rosa claro no busto e no bumbum, tinha alças finas e um decote grande em V. A parte de baixo era de amarrar em um tanto apertada. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha por estar com tão pouca roupa.

- Mas você não acha que ele está um tanto...Pequeno? - gota.

- Claro que não! - diz a vendedora. – É assim que os garotos gostam. ;D

Rukia se olha no espelho e só pensam uma coisa.

"Será que o Ichigo vai gostar?" – um pouco corada.

- Ta bom! Vou levar esse. – diz a garota sorrindo.

Elas pagam e vão logo embora. Era tarde. A vendedora fez Rukia experimentar muitos biquínis. Já era quase hora do jantar e elas ainda tinham que comprar os ingredientes. Logo depois voltaram para casa.

OWARI


	4. Sol, água e Biquínis!

**Cap 5 – Sol, água e...Biquínis!**

Finalmente o fim de semana havia chegado. Rukia estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ichigo nunca tinha visto a menina tão feliz, e isso o deixava muito feliz também. Eles acordaram cedo, pretendiam passar o dia todo no parque. Tomaram café da manhã, se trocaram e foram para a praça onde haviam combinado de se encontrar com os outros. Quase todos já estavam lá, só faltavam Keigo, Mizuiro e Chizuru. Agora eles estavam atrasados, quando os três chegaram todos correram para o ponto onde deveriam pegar o ônibus para o parque. Quando o ônibus chegou Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika e Matsumoto estranharam aquilo.

- Ichigo, o que é isso? – perguntou Rukia muito curiosa.

- Isso é um ônibus. As pessoas o usam para chegar mais rápido no lugar que querem ir. – explicou.

- Incrível! – disseram os cinco Shinigamis de boca aberta. Hitsugaya nem dava importância.

Quando entraram ficaram ainda mais surpresos com o tamanho e o número de cadeiras do veiculo. Todos se sentaram. Ichigo com Rukia, pois a pequena queria que ele ficasse explicando tudo o que ela via pela janela, Renji com Ikkaku, que se perguntavam se haviam lutas em parques aquáticos, Tatsuki e Inoue, que ficaram conversando, Keigo e Mizuiro, falando sobre garotas, Chad e Ishida, calados o caminho inteiro, Chizuru e Hitsugaya, que ficava o tempo todo reclamando porque não tinha se sentado com Orihime, deixando Hitsugaya ainda mais nervoso e Matsumoto com Yumichika, que não paravam de discutir.

O parque era longe, quase duas horas de estrada. Geralmente Ichigo se irritava com viagens longas, mas agora ele nem notava o tempo passar. Ficou o tempo todo conversando com Rukia, Renji e Ikkaku, que estavam sentados atrás deles, estava tão entretido com as besteiras de Rukia que nem notou uma pessoa olhando-o todo o tempo.

"Kurosaki-kun está tão feliz... Isso é ótimo, mas então... por que eu sinto esse aperto no coração?" – pensou Inoue. Ela encara Rukia. – "Kuchiki-san é tão bonita... Kurosaki-kun só tem olhos para ela. Eu gosto tanto da Kuchiki-san, mas não consigo evitar sentir inveja dela... Não! Pare de pensar bobagens Orihime!!!" – dando uns tapinhas em seu rosto. – "Você é linda, gentil e inteligente (até parece ¬¬)! Não perde em nada para Kuchiki-san. Você também pode conquistar o Kurosaki-kun...É isso! Hoje eu vou mi declaram para ele!" – a ruivinha se animou.

Rukia avistou uma grande placa na beira da estrada e cutucou Ichigo.

- Hei, Ichigo. Que placa é aquela? – apontando pela janela.

- Aquela placa quer dizer que já estamos chegando no parque. Até que enfim, não agüento mais ficar sentado nesse ônibus. – se espreguiçando. Rukia sorriu, depois pareceu se lembrar de algo e se ajoelhou no banco virava para trás.

- Renji, eu tinha esquecido de te dizer. Você sabia que nesse mundo nós temos que usar roupas para nadar?

- Sim, Urahara-san me disse. Aff, quanta frescura. Onde já se viu colocar roupa para nadar... - ¬¬

- Com certeza. Esses humanos são muito estranhos mesmo... – completou Ikkaku.

Ichigo, ao se lembrar do que Rukia disse outro dia no jantar, ficou vermelho de raiva. Com uma vontade louca de pular no pescoço de Renji, mas se conteve.

Logo eles chegam no parque. Quando descem do ônibus vem um enorme letreiro com o nome do parque, "Summer Dream". Todos ficaram impressionados com o tamanho do lugar, isso porque só estavam na entrada. Depois de entrarem andaram juntos até o vestiário, pois seria fácil alguém se perder naquele lugar enorme. Os garotos se trocaram rapidamente e ficaram esperando do lado de fora. Como sempre as garotas demoraram um pouco para ficarem prontas.

- Kuchiki-san, você está pronta? – perguntou Inoue.

- Ainda não! Podem ir na frente. – respondeu de dentro de um trocador. Olha-se mais uma vez no espelho. – Agora não tem mais jeito...Não acredito que vou mesmo usar algo assim em público! – muito vermelha .

As garotas saem do vestiário, todas estavam muito bonitas. Os garotos, menos Chad e Histugaya, porque são muito sérios para isso, ficaram admirando a beleza delas. Mas no momento em que Rukia sai do vestiário o queixo deles cai no chão. Renji e Ichigo estavam quase babando, Rukia estava tão vermelha quanto seu biquíni. O vermelho chamativo realçava ainda mais a sua pele branca que mais parecia porcelana.

- Rukia, você está...Bem. Essa cor ficou ótima em você. – disse Ichigo virando o rosto completamente corado, para não ter de encarar a garota. Ele jamais tinha visto tanto do corpo de Rukia, nem sequer em seus mais profundos (ou pervertidos? O.o) sonhos. – "Droga! Por que eu nunca consigo dizer o que realmente sinto?!" – perguntava a si mesmo, apertando o punho.

- Você está linda Rukia! – disse Renji sem conseguir desviar os olhos da garota. Ele sempre a via com roupas largas ou as de Shinigami, agora via com claresa que a garota era ainda mais bonita do que ele imaginava.

- O-obrigada... – gaguejou a menina olhando para baixo, ainda mais corada e envergonhada.

Todos foram para as piscinas, tinham tantos brinquedos e coisas legais para se fazer. Ichigo ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rukia. Ela era tão linda, simplesmente perfeita. Mas por que ele não conseguia dizer isso dizer isso diretamente a ela? Porque ele era covarde. Tinha medo de ser rejeitado e que a garota acabasse se afastando. Não! Ele não suportaria isso! Talvez se alguém lhe perguntasse o que sente pela Shinigami ele mentiria, diria que são apenas ótimos amigos, mas ele não era tão idiota a ponto de negar esse sentimento a si mesmo...Não mais. Será isso o que chamam de...Amor? Esse pensamento nunca o deixava em paz.

Todos se divertiam muito, o tempo estava passando rápido. Renji e Ikkaku fazendo guerra de macarrão (aquele brinquedo fino e compridão que a gente usa na água e que quando bate em alguém dói pakas -.-) nas piscinas, Keigo e Mizuiro azarando as garotas, Chizuru perseguindo Inoue e Tatsuki batendo nela, Rukia foi para os Tubo águas junto de Ichigo (finalmente T.T), Chad, Ishida e Hitsugaya em uma sombra tomando alguma bebida e Matsumoto e Yumichika levando cantadas o tempo todo.

Inoue ao ver que Ichigo não se afastava de Rukia um minuto se quer ficou muito triste, então resolveu tomar coragem e ir falar com a amiga. Quando ele foi buscar uma bebida para as dois a ruivinha aproveitou.

- Kuchiki-san, eu preciso conversar um pouco com você.

OWARI


	5. Sentimentos reprimidos, senti revelados

**Cap 6 – Sentimentos reprimidos, sentimentos revelados.**

- O que foi Inoue? – perguntava estranhando a seriedade da amiga.

- Aqui não. Venha comigo, por favor. – pega Rukia pela mão, puxando-a. As duas vão para um lugar afastado do grupo, de baixo de uma árvore.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Inoue? – preocupada.

- Bem...Kuchiki-san...Há algum tempo eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa... – olhava para baixo um pouco vermelha. Rukia a encarava. Tomou coragem para falar. – Kuchiki-san, o que você sente pelo Kurosaki-kun? Você o ama?

Rukia arregalou os olhos, muito surpresa com a pergunta. Por que Inoue foi pergunta aquilo? Ela poderia perguntar sobre qualquer coisa, mas foi perguntar justo sobre o que a Shinigami guardava de mais profundo no coração. Rukia já havia notado que a amiga gostava de Ichigo, o que a deixava triste e ainda mais confusa. Não podia falar. Era uma covarde, sabia disso. Sentia vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para isso. Agora menos ainda, pois magoaria uma grande amiga. Ela fez sua escolha, respirou fundo e deu um de seus grandes sorrisos falsos.

- Não se preocupe Inoue. Eu não sinto nada por ele. – sorrindo.

- Por favor, não minta para mim! Eu tenho dois olhos que funcionam muito bem. Eu vejo como você olha para o Kurosaki-kun, como vocês estão sempre juntos e... – baixou a cabeça tristemente. – E...O forte laço que os une. - Rukia forçou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Você tem razão...Eu e o Ichigo temos um laço muito forte. Mas é um laço de amizade, nada mais do que isso. – desviou o olhar para que a menina não percebesse sua tristeza. – Não se importe comigo Inoue. Essa é a sua chance, aproveite-a. Tenho certeza de que você fará o Ichigo muito feliz. – disse contendo as lágrimas e forçando o sorriso o máximo que podia.

- Obrigada Kuchiki-san! Você não sabe como eu estou feliz! – disse abraçando a amiga. – Eu te adoro muito!

- Eu...Também te adoro, Inoue. – retribuindo o abraço.

A ruivinha foi embora, transbordando de alegria, enquanto Rukia, permaneceu parada naquele mesmo lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Droga! Onde ela foi se meter?! Pede para eu pegar algo para beber e depois some... – dizia Ichigo para si mesmo, muito irritado. Ele vê Renji, que já havia cansado de lutar com Ikkaku.

- Hei, Renji! Você viu a Rukia?

- Não vi não...Ela não estava com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupando-se.

- Não foi nada... É que ela sumiu de repente... – explicando-se. – Bom, eu vou continuar procurando. Tchau! – disse correndo para o outro lado. Renji resolveu procurar por Rukia também.

Ele andou por todos os lados, já estava praticamente perdido, quando viu a menina em baixo de uma árvore perto da praça de alimentação. Correu até ela.

- Hei Rukia, o que aconteceu? O Ichigo esta te procurando feito doido. – diz colocando a mão no ombro da garota. De repende lágrimas começam a brotar dos olhos da menina. Renji fica sem reação.

- Rukia, o que aconteceu?! Você está bem?! Diga alguma coisa! – chacoalhava a menina que continuava sem se mexer.

- Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo. Te fizeram alguma coisa? – extremamente preocupado.

- Não...Foi nada...Eu...Estou bem...

- Então por que está chorando? – segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

- Eu...Não sei...Por mais que eu tente...Elas simplesmente...Continuam saindo... – tentava inutilmente secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, que teimavam em continuar caindo.

- Rukia...Tudo bem. – abraçou a menina. – Não há nada de errado em chorar quando se está triste. Pode desabafar, eu vou ficar aqui o tempo que você quiser. – abraçando-a mais forte. A garota retribuiu o abraço, chorando ainda mais. Os dois permaneceram assim, fortemente abraçados, até as lágrimas da pequena cessarem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo ainda procurava pela Shinigami. Já estava cansado de correr e gritar por ai. Senta-se em um banco para descansar um pouco.

"Droga Rukia... Por que você sempre faz isso? Sempre teima em me deixar preocupado desse jeito..." – pensava de olhos fechados.

- Kurosaki-kun... – uma voz familiar o chamou. Ele abre os olhos para encarar a pessoa.

- Oi Inoue. O que foi? – perguntou passando a mão atrás da cabeça como sempre faz.

- Kurosaki-kun...Eu posso conversar um pouco com você? – perguntou a ruivinha um pouco corada.

- Ah...Claro. O que foi? – levantando-se.

- N-na verdade eu...Há muito tempo eu queria te dizer uma coisa Kurosaki-kun... – gaguejou a menina ficando ainda mais nervosa. Tomou fôlego e começo a expor todos os seus sentimentos. – A muito, muito tempo eu venho te observando. Tanto tempo que eu nem me lembro mais quando isso começou. Eu sempre notei tudo ao seu respeito...Suas alegrias, suas tristezas e principalmente a sua mudança repentina. Acho que essa mudança fez com que esse sentimento se tornasse ainda mais forte...Cada dia mais forte. Eu...Não consigo mais guardar este sentimento...– respirou fundo, muito vermelha, para finalmente poder dizer – Eu te amo Kurosaki-kun.

OWARI


	6. Confusões que não param

**Cap 7 – Confusões que não param.**

Ichigo estava boquiaberto, tão surpreso que não conseguia nem se mexer. Fora pego completamente desprevenido, nunca se quer lhe passou na cabeça que Inoue sentisse por ele algo mais que amizade. Na verdade mal conhecia a garota, sabia muito pouco sobre ela e não se falavam com freqüência. Ele só foi conhecê-la melhor quando ela o ajudou na Soul Society.

- Inoue, eu... – a imagem de Rukia lhe vem à cabeça. Seu sorriso, as memórias dos dois juntos, tudo passava em sua mente com flashs. Não havia jeito, ele teria que falar. – Me desculpe. Eu... Eu amo a Rukia. – olha para baixo, a garota começa a chorar.

- Eu já sabia...Sabia disso. Kurosaki-kun sempre só teve olhos para a Kuchiki-san... – sorrindo entre lágrimas. – Eu apenas não podia mais esconder meus sentimentos. Mas...Acho que em algum lugar do meu coração eu ainda tinha alguma esperança... – olhando para baixo ainda sorrindo.

- Eu realmente sinto muito... – também olha para baixo.

- N-não precisa se desculpar! Você não fez nada errado! – falando daquele jeito desengonçado. – É...Kurosaki-kun...Posso te pedir uma coisa? – um pouco corada.

- Claro. – encarando-a.

- Eu posso te dar um abraço?

Ichigo apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A garota abraçou-o com força, colocando todo seu amor nesse abraço, pelo qual ela esperou tanto tempo. Ele retribuiu. Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, sem saber que alguém os havia visto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia já havia parado de chorar, mais os dois continuavam abraçados. Renji não queria soltá-la, queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento, no momento em que ele tinha sua amada em seus braços.

- Obrigada Renji. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – dando um enorme sorriso, que fez ele corar muito.

- Não me agradeça, sua boba. – virando o rosto e soltando-a. – Nós somos amigos, não somos? Agora pode ir me contando o que aconteceu. – olha nos olhos dela, mas a garota permaneceu calada.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer me contar...Mas não deixa que isso estrague seu dia. Era você quem estava mais animada por esse passeio. O dia só está começando. Nós ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer! – sorrindo.

- É. Você tem razão. Eu não posso ficar para baixo por uma coisa dessas. – sorrindo. –Vamos chamar o pessoal. Já está na hora do almoço.

Virou-se e foi andando na direção em que o grupo estava, Renji a seguiu, mas quando chegaram na metade do caminho Rukia parou. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ichigo e Inoue abraçados. Isso quer dizer que ele aceitou namorar a garota...Não havia mais duvidas, Rukia o perdera. Correu o mais rápido que pode, mas Renji correu atrás dela e segurou se braço fazendo-a parar.

- Então era por isso que você estava chorando? – encarando-a. – Estava chorando pelo Ichigo? – esse pensamento lhe partia o coração. Lágrimas começam a brotar novamente nos olhos dela. Ele as enxuga e levanta o rosto da menina.

- Não vale a pena. Se aquele imbecil te fez chorar é por que não te merece. Esqueça isso, apenas ignore-o.

- Eu sei disso. Eu e ele somos apenas amigos. Isso nunca vai mudar, mas...Mesmo assim eu ainda sinto essa dor no peito. – olhando para baixo. –Não! Eu não vou me abater por isso! Disse que ia aproveitar o passeio e é isso que vou fazer! Aquele idiota que seja engolido pela terra!!– disse determinada. Pega a mão de Renji e sai andando. – Vamos logo chamar o pessoal porque eu estou morrendo de fome. – Para a sorte dele a garota olhava para frente, por isso não viu o quão vermelho ele estava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Obrigada Kurosaki-kun. Muito obrigada.

Inoue sorriu e depois saio correndo. Ichigo não fez nada para impedi-la, pois poderia acabar piorando as coisas. Achou melhor voltar para onde o grupo estava, afinal já era hora do almoço. Chad e Histugaya estavam no mesmo lugar, Ishida não estava, Ikkaku e Matsumoto discutiam, Chizuru e Tatsuki também, Keigo estava choramingando em um canto com um monte de marcas de tapas no rosto, Mizuiro e Yumichika estavam conversando com algumas garotas, Renji e Rukia não estavam lá.

"Onde aqueles dois estão?" – perguntava-se olhando para todos os lados.

- Hei, Ichigo! – Tatsuki o chamou. Ela e Chizuru pareciam preocupadas.

- Você viu onde foi a minha Hime?! – perguntava uma Chizuru desesperada.

- Já faz um bom tempo que ela sumiu. – terminou Tatsuki.

- Não. Não sei para onde ela foi... – olhou para baixo. Tasuki estranhou o modo dele agir.

"Será que a Orihime já...?" – encarando o amigo.

- Ola pessoal! – uma voz familiar chamou a todos. – Está na hora do almoço. Vamos para a cantina. Vocês não estão com fome? – acenando.

Ichigo ficou muito feliz ao ouvir a voz da garota. Estava preocupado com o desaparecimento dela. Quando se vira para olhá-la, vê algo que deixou-o de boca aberta. Renji e Rukia estavam de mãos dadas e com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ficou louco de ciúmes.

"Mas o quê...?!"

OWARI


	7. Ciúmes

**Cap 8 – Ciúmes.**

Todos, menos Inoue e Ishida foram para a cantina. Ninguém entendia o porque de Renji e Rukia estarem de mãos dadas, muito menos Ichigo. Por que eles pareciam tão felizes? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles? Esses pensamentos estavam matando Ichigo.

- Hei, Ichigo. Por que você está tão bravo? – perguntou Ikkaku aproximando-se dele, que o encara.

- Bravo? Eu não estou bravo. – aura negra se formando. – Por que diabos eu estaria? – aura negra se expandindo.

- É... Eu não sei. - gota - Me diga você.

- Não tenho nenhum motivo para estar bravo. Muito pelo contrário, estou feliz da vida. Feliz como nunca!!! – dando de ombros muito irritado.

- Se você diz... - super gota.

Chegaram na praça de alimentação, era bem grande e com muitas mesas. Todos se sentaram. Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku e Yumichika em uma, Ichigo, Chad, Keigo e Mizuiro em outra, Tasuki, Matsumoto, Chizuru e Hitsugaya, que já estava muito irritado com todas as besteiras que estava ouvindo, em outra. O almoço estava normal, piadas, risadas, brigas e cutucões, realmente divertido. Mas alguém não se divertia nem um pouco. Ichigo não tirava os olhos de Rukia um minuto se que, mal conseguia comer. De repente a garota se vira e seus olhos se cruzam, os dois ficam se encarando um bom tempo, como se tivessem sido hipnotizados pelos olhos um do outro, até que alguém chama atenção de dele.

- Hei Ichigo! Você ouviu o que eu disse?! Esta no mundo da lua ou o que?! – resmungava Keigo.

- Ah, foi mal. Estou meio distraído hoje. – ele olha para Rukia pelo canto do olho. A garota estava virada, olhando para baixo tristemente.

"Droga! O que está acontecendo aqui?! O que eu fiz para ela?!" – ele lembra de algo. – "Quando a Rukia sumiu a Inoue também tinha sumido...Será que ela falou algo para a Rukia?"

Quando todos terminaram de almoçar Ikkaku e Renji estavam brigando por alguma coisa, todos distraídos, Ichigo viu sua oportunidade. Pegou a Shinigami pelo braço e puxou-a para um canto.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue estava sentada em um banco chorando, sempre soube que Ichigo não gostava dela, mas não podia evitar a dor.

- Inoue-san. Por que está chorando? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ishida-kun! – enxuga as lágrimas rapidamente. – Não foi nada. Não se preocupe. – sorri.

- Como não foi nada? Você estava chorando. Conte-me o que aconteceu. – sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Bem...Na verdade...Eu mi declarei ao Kurosaki-kun... – essas palavras partiram o coração de Ishida. – Mas...Ele me dispensou. – voltou a chorar.

- Inoue-san... – ele ficava cada vez mais triste, junto com ela. – Não fique assim, por favor. Kurosaki é um idiota por dispensar uma garota como você. Ele não te merece. Tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade. E talvez...Essa pessoa esteja mais perto do que você imagina. (olha a indireta XD) – tentando consolar a ruivinha.

- Mais perto do que eu imagino... – pensando. – Será que é a Chizuru-chan?! - :O

- Estou falando de um garoto Inoue-san... - gota ajeitando os óculos.

- Ah, claro. Muito obrigada Ishida-kun. – sorrindo. – Mas...axo que vai ser muito difícil esquecer o Kurosaki-kun... – de repente a garota se levanta, parecendo animada. – Ai ai, eu estou morrendo de fome! Vamos almoçar Ishida-kun?

- Sim. – dando um sorriso meio falso (fico muito tempo perto da Rukia :B).

Os dois foram almoçar enquanto conversavam. Inoue comeu tantas coisas estranhas ao mesmo tempo, que passou mal e ficou no banheiro vomitando uns vinte minutos. Quando melhorou os dois foram encontrar o grupo, que estava ali perto. Chizuru começou a chorar de alegria ao ver Inoue, que logo foi falar com Tastuki.

- Entendo...Então foi mesmo como eu pensei. Por acaso você falou alguma coisa para a Kuchiki?

- Eu contei que gostava do Kurosaki-kun. Por que? – com cara de duvida.

- è que ela também está agindo muito estranha...Talvez ela tenha ficado magoada. – concluindo. Inoue finalmente percebeu o que havia feito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nós não temos nada para conversar. – sem encará-lo.

- Como não?! Então por que você está agindo tão estranha comigo? E por que diabos estava tão alegrinha com o Renji?! – muito nervoso.

- Eu não estou estranha! E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!!!!!!! – berrando. – Nós dois não somos nada! Quem você pensa que é para me exigir explicações?! – ela simplesmente não conseguia encará-lo, se encarasse, talvez começasse a chorar, e isso era o que ela menos queria.

As palavras da Shinigami foram como punhaladas no coração de Ichigo. Eles não eram nada? Então tudo o que ele tinha feito para resgatá-la não tinha nenhum significado para ela? Todo aquele tempo juntos, tudo o que passaram na Soul Society, nada tinha importância?! Ele simplesmente não podia acreditar.

OWARI


	8. A caçada

**Cap 9 – A caçada.**

- Não somos nada?! Como assim nada?! – gritava. – E tudo o que a gente passou? Não teve significado para você?! Tudo o que eu fiz para te salvar não teve importância?! – segurando a menina pelos ombros.

- I-isso não tem nada a ver... – desvia o rosto olhando para baixo. – Você só me salvou porque achava que tinha uma dívida comigo, lembra? Você mesmo disse... – lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos. Ela tinha que sair daquela situação de algum jeito. – Você não deveria estar aqui... – se soltando. - Não acha que deveria estar com a sua namorada?

- O que? Namorada? – não entendendo. – Você está falando da Inoue? Eu e ela não temos nada. – tentava explicar-se.

"Ótimo! Além de tapado e idiota também é hipócrita!" - ¬¬

- Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu vi vocês dois abraçados...

- Rukia aquilo foi só... – ela se quer deixou ele terminar de falar.

- Não me de explicações. Isso não é da minha conta. O que vocês fazem é problema único e exclusivamente de vocês! – sai correndo.

- Rukia! Espere! – correu atrás dela. – Droga!!!

A menina corria o mais rápido que podia, e Ichigo atrás dela. Até que chegaram onde o grupo estava e pararam, não queriam deixar a situação muito na cara.

"É culpa minha... Kurosaki-kun e Kuchiki-san estão brigados e tristes por minha culpa... Como eu sou boba! Devia ter percebido que a Kuchiki-san estava mentindo ao me apoiar. Eu tenho que fazer algo para concertar isso!" – pensava a ruivinha ao ver o estado dos dois. De repente uma mensagem começa a ser transmitida pelo autofalante do parque.

'Atenção a todos os visitantes. A partir de agora o Summer Dream irá abrir uma competição em duplas. Uma caça ao tesouro! As quatro equipes que terminarem primeiro a caçada ganharão um Cruzeiro de 15 dias, com tudo pago, patrocinado pelo grupo Summer Dream para...As Bahamas!!! Todos aqueles que quiserem participar dirijam-se para a praça central do parque!'

Um alvoroço enorme começou, muita gente correndo e falando. Os Shinigamis não entendiam o que aquilo significava, mas parecia divertido.

- O que é um cruzeiro? Onde fica essa tal de Bahamas? – perguntava Rukia MUITO curiosa.

- Cruzeiro é um navio, um barco para os leigos, muito grande e luxuoso. As Bahamas são um conjunto de ilhas do Caribe. São consideradas um dos lugares mais bonitos do mundo. – explicou Ishida, ajeitando os óculos como sempre.

- NOSSA!! – os olhos dos Shinigamis brilharam, menos os de Hitsugaya, que estava completamente desinteressado.

- E nós estamos esperando o que?! Vamos logo para a praça! – gritou Tatsuki bem animada.

Todos foram para o local determinado, onde as regras foram explicadas e as duplas registradas. Rukia e Renji, Ichigo e Chad, Inoue e Tatsuki, Ishida e Keigo, Ikkaku e Yumichika e Matsumoto e Chizuru. Histugaya e Mizuiro não quiseram participar. Ichigo não estava muito animado, mas quando viu Rukia novamente com Renji decidiu entrar.

- Vocês têm até as 17 horas, ou seja, 4 horas para a caçada. Cada dupla irá receber uma pista para um tesouro, que por sua vez, contém a pista para um outro. Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar. Quando o sinal tocar às 17 horas todos devem retornar para este lugar para a contagem. As quatro duplas que pegarem mais tesouros ganham. – explicava um funcionário do parque. Um sinal bem alto toca. – Que comece a caçada!

Todos saem correndo, tentando decifrar duas pistas. Estavam muito animados principalmente Rukia. A pequena queria vencer de qualquer jeito, queria muito ir nesse cruzeiro, e Renji, só de pensar em passar 15 dias a sós com a Shinigami ficava determinado como nunca!

Os tesouros estavam em todos os lugares. Árvores, vasos, plantas, brinquedos.

Havia muitos tesouros, mas para alguém capaz e competitivo, 4 horas era muito tempo. Todos queriam muito aquele premio, não teriam outra chance como aquela. O tempo passou rápido, o sinal das 17 horas toca por todo o parque, as pessoas voltam à praça. Muita gente com muitos tesouros em mãos, mas nenhuma delas superava aquelas quatro duplas. A contagem foi feita.

- Agora nós vamos anunciar os grandes vencedores! – dizia o mesmo cara de antes, no microfone. – E eles são: em 1º lugar, Kurosaki Ichigo e Sado Yasutoras! Em 2º lugar, Kuchiki Rukia e Abarai Renji! Em 3º lugar, Ishida Uryuu e Asano Keigo e por último, porém não menos importante, Inoue Orihime e Arisugawa Tatsuki! Parabéns a todos!!! – palmas foram ouvidas por todos o parque.

OWARI


	9. A viajem?

**Cap 10 – A viajem?**

Eles não conseguiam acreditar, haviam mesmo ganhado! Rukia, Tatsuki e Inoue pulavam feitas loucas de tanta alegria. Chizuru estava se mordendo de inveja e Matsumoto, Ikkaku e Yumichika resmungavam sem parar. Hitsugaya estava muito nervoso com todo aquele alvoroço e Mizuiro estava muito surpreso por Keigo ter realmente ganhado. Chad não tinha reação, como sempre, Ishida sorria enquanto ajeitava os óculos, estava feliz, pois ia viajar com Inoue, Ichigo fazia questão de esfregar na cara de Renji que havia ganhado, como se ele já não estivesse irritado o suficiente por não poder mais viajar a sós com Rukia, e Keigo chorava de emoção e agradecia aos céus por finalmente ter ganhado algo na vida.

Os olhos de Rukia brilhavam como estrelas nos céus. Ela não parava de imaginar como seria esse tal cruzeiro, parecia ser realmente muito divertido. Ichigo já estava se animando com a idéia, a ida ao parque fora um desastre, se arrependia muito de ter dado aquela idéia, aliás, ele se arrependia mesmo é de ter dito que os outros também poderiam vir, mas essa viajem seria a oportunidade perfeita para concertar as coisas com a Shinigami, para finalmente se declarar. Renji pensava a mesma coisa, decidiu que naquela viajem finalmente diria seus verdadeiros sentimentos para Rukia.

- Caham! (aquele som que a gente faz pra chamar atenção de alguém XD) – alguém chamou atenção deles. – Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Abarai. Vocês não podem ir nessa viajem. – disse Hitsugaya muito sério.

- O QUEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!! – gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo, perplexos.

- Não se esqueçam de que estamos aqui a trabalho, e caso alguma batalha ocorra a sua força será necessária, Kurosaki Ichigo. – encarando-os.

- Você só pode estar brincando!!!! – Ichigo não conseguia acreditar, depois de todo aquele trabalho para vencer ele não poderia ir?!

- Taichou! Isso é crueldade de mais! – choramingava Rukia.

- São apenas 15 dias! As coisas andam tão calmas ultimamente. Duvido que algo mais sério ocorra. – rebatia Renji.

- Não seja tão mal, Taichou. Eles se esforçaram muito para ganhar. – repreendia-o Matsumoto.

- Se acontecer alguma coisa nós quatro podemos muito bem dar conta sozinhos. – dizia Ikkaku com cara de "eu sou o bom".

- Não nos subestime Taichou. – disse Yumichika ajeitando o cabelo com sempre faz.

- Está bem, está bem, eu já entendi! Mas se algo acontecer à responsabilidade será toda de vocês! – dando as costas.

- Muito obrigado! – disseram Renji, Rukia e Ichigo fazendo reverência.

Pouco depois o mesmo funcionário de antes reuniu todos para explicar sobre a viajem.

- Bom, vamos as explicações. O cruzeiro irá partir Quarta-feira à tarde. As 8 em ponto um carro da companhia irá pegá-los em suas respectivas casas e levá-los ao aeroporto de Karakura. Logo que o avião pousar, outro carro estará aguardando-os, ele irá levá-los ao porto, onde embarcarão exatamente às 15 horas. Atracarão na Ilha de New Providence no Domingo e ficarão no Summer Dream Hotel a beira-mar, por uma semana, depois pegarão o navio de volta e chegarão em 4 dias. – todos escutavam com muita atenção as instruções. – Espero que tenham entendido e boa viajem! – despedindo-se.

Já era quase hora do parque fechar. Foram para os vestiários trocar de roupa e depois foram pegar o ônibus, que não demorou a chegar. Todos se sentam, mas Inoue faz questão de sentar-se com Rukia no fundo do ônibus, para poderem conversar melhor.

- O que foi Inoue? – encarando-a.

- Kuchiki-san...Você está chateada comigo? – um pouco triste.

- Claro que não. Não tenho motivos para me chatear com você. – um pouco surpresa pela repentina pergunta.

- Sabe Kuchiki-san...Eu sei que você gosta muito do Kurosaki-kun, não precisa mentir para mim. – Rukia se surpreende ainda mais. – Também sei que te magoei com meu egoísmo. E eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter feito isso. Sou uma boba que não faz nada certo. – olhando para baixo muito triste.

- Por favor, não diga isso Inoue. Você não fez nada de errado... E eu não menti. Realmente acho que você possa fazer o Ichigo muito feliz, apesar de ele ser um tapado e idiota. – olhava para ele, que estava sentado na frente do ônibus olhando pela janela, muito pensativo.

- Você está enganada, Kuchiki-san. – Rukia encara-a. – Eu não sou a felicidade do Kurosaki-kun. Ele te... – não conseguia. Ela queria dizer a Rukia que Ichigo amava-a, mas isso seria como dar uma punhalada em seu próprio coração. As palavras simplesmente não saiam. – Ele me dispensou. – deu um sorriso triste. – Por que vocês dois não se acertam? Tenho certeza de que...

- Inoue. – interrompe-a. – O Ichigo e eu...Realmente somos só amigos. Ele nunca vai gostar de mim de outra maneira e também...Isso nunca daria certo. Mesmo se tentássemos. – olhava para ele novamente. – Acho melhor deixar as coisas do jeito que estão. – olha para a amiga e sorri, ela retribui o sorriso. As duas ficaram conversando o resto do caminho.

Ela mentia. Rukia não cansava de mentir para si mesma, como se quisesse acreditar que poderia esquecer seus sentimentos por aquele garoto de cabelo laranja. Estava sempre olhando para ele, como para que ter certeza de que ele não desapareceria de repente. Mas uma coisa ela não podia negar. Ficou realmente aliviada por saber que estava errada, que Ichigo e Inoue não estavam namorando, tão aliviada que chegava a se sentir mal.

Como se estivesse sendo traída por seu próprio coração.

NOTA:

A maior ilha das Bahamas é a ilha de Andros, no ocidente do arquipélago. A ilha de New Providence, a leste de Andros, é onde se localiza a capital, Nassau, e onde mora cerca de dois terços de toda a população do país.

Agradecimentos especiais a Usagui Rukia-chan pela idéia da viajem .


	10. O grande dia

**Cap 11 – Grande dia.**

O despertador toca, 7 da manhã. Rukia senta-se na cama, olha para a janela, o dia já estava bem claro. Karin ainda dormia, Yuzu como sempre já estava acordada. As aulas já haviam acabado, as tão esperadas Férias de Verão já começaram para todos.

Ela se levanta e vai tomar banho. O banheiro estava quente, algumas roupas jogadas em um canto, o cheiro dele por toda à parte. Ichigo já havia tomado banho, como costumava demorar no chuveiro, acordou mais cedo para ir primeiro. Rukia não demorou muito no banho, secou os cabelos com o secador, se trocou e desceu para tomar o café. Ichigo já estava comendo.

- Ohayo. – sorri e senta-se.

- Ohayo Rukia-chan. – diz Yuzu colocando um prato bem cheio na frente dela. – Vocês precisam se alimentar muito bem hoje. Para agüentarem a viajem.

- Ohayo. – disse Ichigo encarando-a.

A garota já voltara ao normal. Depois que chegaram do parque ela começou a agir e falar normalmente com ele novamente. Ele não entendia nada.

"O que será que ela falou com a Inoue no ônibus?" – essa pergunta não saia de sua cabeça há dias.

Os dois terminam o café e vão conferir as malas e documentos. Rukia arrumou os documentos com Urahara (fonte duvidosa o.O'), e como não tinha muitas roupas, no dia anterior fez compras com Inoue e Tatsuki. Estava tudo pronto. De repente Isshin chega e agarra Rukia, choramingando.

- Rukia-chan!!! Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! Por favor, cuide-se bem! Nunca se sabe o tipo de pervertidos que se pode encontrar por ai! – chorando ainda mais, encara Ichigo.

- Por que você está olhando para mim?! - gota.

- É bom você não tentar fazer nada com a Rukia-chan nessa viajem, entendeu?! Ela ainda é uma criança e eu sou muito novo para ser avô! – apontando na cara dele.

- Ora seu...! – prepara-se para dar um soco no pai, mas Karin da uma voadora nele antes.

- Seu maluco! Isso lá são horas de ficar gritando?! Tenha mais respeito pelos outros!!!! – continua batendo nele.

Ichigo e Rukia gota. Logo o carro chega para levá-los, carregam as malas e despedem-se de todos.

O aeroporto não era muito longe, eles foram os primeiros a chegar. Ficaram na sala de embarque até os outros chegarem, o que não demorou muito, logo todos embarcaram. Rukia e Renji nunca tinham visto nada igual, era incrível! Ichigo, Tastuki, Keigo e Inoue também nunca tinham viajado de avião. Sentam-se nos lugares indicados, Ichigo e Rukia, Renji e Ishida, Chad e Keigo, Tatsuki e Inoue.

O avião tremeu muito na decolagem, Rukia se assustou um pouco e acabou pegando na mão de Ichigo. Ele corou e segurou a mão dela. Logo tudo se estabilizou e ela se acalmou.

- Ichigo, como algo tão grande e pesado pode voar? Será que não vai cair? – preocupada.

- Não se preocupe. Um avião é um dos meios de transporte mais seguro que existe. Raramente acontece algum acidente. – sorriu.

A expressão dela logo mudou. A garota parecia uma criança em sua primeira ida ao parque, um brilho no olhar. Ela olhava, por aquela pequena janela, as nuvens tão próximas, o céu que parecia ainda mais azul e a cidade lá em baixo, tão minúscula, era tudo lindo. A viajem seria longa, 3 horas de avião e depois mais 3 horas de carro até o porto. Ichigo ficava entediado só de pensar.

Assistia a um filme que passava em uma grande tela na frente da cabine, quando sentiu um peso em seu ombro. Rukia havia dormindo encostada nele. Toda aquela proximidade o fez corar, ela tinha um perfume tão bom, era tão linda, parecia tão indefesa. Sem pensar duas vezes ele passou o braço em volta do ombro dela, abraçando-a. Ficou olhando-a dormir até que acabou adormecendo também. Mal sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados. Keigo não entendia o porque deles estarem tão próximos de repente, Inoue apenas desviou o olhar, não sabia se estava triste ou feliz por eles estarem se dando bem, e Renji tentava controlar o ciúme, apesar de estar feliz por Rukia estar melhor. Os dois só acordaram quando o avião pousou, a garota acordou primeiro e corou ao ver que Ichigo a estava abraçando, mas não fez nada.

Todos descem do avião e vão pegar suas bagagens, logo na saída do aeroporto uma van aguardava-os. Lá se iam mais 3 horas de viajem. Rukia estava enjoelhada no banco, olhando a paisagem através da janela meio aberta (daquelas que abrem para o lado, de correr). O vento brincava com os cabelos negros da menina, que prestava muita atenção em tudo o que via, as pessoas, as ruas, as lojas, tudo parecia diferente.

1 da tarde, hora do almoço. A van para em um restaurante, nem grande, nem pequeno, era bonito e aconchegante. Juntam algumas mesas e sentam-se todos juntos. O garçom vem pegar os pedidos, como Renji e Rukia não entendiam nada do cardápio pediram o mesmo que Ichigo. Inoue como sempre pediu uma combinação muito estranha de vários pratos. Depois do almoço voltam para a estrada, faltava pouco mais de 1 hora.

Quando chegam no porto todos ficam vislumbrados com o número de navios, caixas e pessoas que haviam lá, realmente muitos. Eles estavam perdidos, não faziam idéia de qual era o navio deles, até que um homem aproxima-se.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Yakamura Satou. Sou o guia de vocês e irei acompanhá-los na viajem. Sigam-me até o navio, por favor. – fazendo reverência.

Eles o seguem, até um grande e luxuoso navio branco. O queixo de todos cai no chão. Era ENORME! Nunca tinham visto um barco tão grande em toda a vida. Era simplesmente maravilhoso! E também era o começo de uma grande e inesquecível viajem.

OWARI

_Espero que estejam gostando X3_

_deixem um review onegai ç.ç_


	11. Cruzeiro

**Cap 12 – Cruzeiro.**

Eles embarcam, e ao entrarem ficam ainda mais surpresos. Se o navio era bonito por fora, por dentro então nem se fala! Todos estavam quase babando. Suas malas foram levadas para as cabines e o guia foi apresentá-los o navio. Uma piscina enorme com um tubo água, restaurante, salão de jogos, cassino, discoteca, campo de golfe, bar, sauna...Meu deus, como era grande! Parecia um labirinto, com certeza acabariam se perdendo. Logo foram conduzidos até suas cabines, como tinha mais garotos do que garotas pediram três cabines. As garotas dormiriam em uma, Renji, Ichigo e Keigo em outra, Chad e Ishida em outra.

As meninas ficaram boquiabertas ao entra na cabine, pelo tamanho e beleza dela. Era consideravelmente grande. Um banheiro ótimo, três camas grandes (de viúva, menor que de casal e maior do que de solteiro XD), com dois travesseiros cada e uma linda colcha vermelha e preta, também tinha uma penteadeira com um espelho, um armário com uma pequena televisão no meio, um pequeno frigobar e a janela que dava para o mar.

Rukia se jogou na cama e começou a rolar de um lado para o outro com um sorriso enorme, feito uma criancinha, Inoue e Tastuki fizeram o mesmo. A cama era tão macia que não dava mais vontade de levantar. Estava fazendo muito calor, elas colocam um biquíni e uma roupa leve por cima. Alguém bate na porta e Rukia vai abrir.

- O que foi Ichigo? – perguntou curiosa pelas roupas que ele usava. Só uma bermuda e uma camisa de mangas, aberta.

- Nós estamos indo para a piscina. Vocês querem ir? – apontando para os rapazes atrás dele.

- Claro! Só precisamos pegar as toalhas... – olha para as meninas.

- Tudo bem Kuchiki-san. As toalhas são distribuídas na piscina. – disse Ishida aproximando-se.

- Que bom. Então vamos logo. – sorri.

Todos seguem para a piscina, pelo caminho que o guia havia lhes mostrado. O navio já havia partido há algum tempo, mas ainda dava para ver o porto ao longe. A Shinigami corre e se apóia na grade (não lembro o nome -.-) e fica olhando para a terra, que vai sumindo aos poucos. Renji não tirava os olhos dela, até que teve uma ótima idéia. Chegou do lado da menina como quem não quer nada, agarrou-a, correu e pulou na água com ela em seus braços, de roupa e tudo (Ela ainda estava com a roupa por cima do biquíni, ele só estava de bermuda). Ao emergirem, ela revidou.

- Ora, seu...! Toma! – sobe em cima dele, afundando-o.

Ele se solta e puxa-a para baixo, pela perna. Quando emergiram de novo começaram a rir um da cara do outro. De repente Ichigo pula, quase que em cima deles, jogando água para todo lado. Os três começam a tacar água um nos outros sem parar, até cansarem. Rukia sai para tirar a roupa encharcada que já estava pesando. Os dois apenas a observam tirar a roupa, ficando vermelhos. Apesar de já a terem visto de biquíni antes, ainda não tinham se acostumado com essa visão. A garota pula novamente na água.

- Hei! – chamou-os. – Acho melhor vocês passarem mais protetor solar. O sol está forte e vocês já estão ficando vermelhos. – dizia inocentemente.

Eles apenas viraram o rosto, tentando disfarçar. Logo todos os outros também estavam na piscina, ficaram lá se divertindo até o anoitecer. Depois foram para suas cabines tomarem um banho e irem jantar. Como sempre, as garotas estavam demorando. Ichigo estava impaciente, não gostava de esperar e ainda por cima estava faminto.

- Eu vou lá apressar as garotas. – disse para os outros que, também esperavam.

- Ta bom. – disse Keigo.

Ele foi até a cabine delas e bateu na porta. Tatsuki abriu.

- Vocês vão demorar mais? – bravo. – Nós estamos esperando o maior... – ele apenas arregala os olhos.

Rukia acabara de sair do banho, apenas enrolada em uma toalha e enxugando os cabelos com outra. Ele ficou mais vermelho que um morango. Tatsuki notou o que ele tanto olhava.

- TARADO! – e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Por sorte Rukia não o notou na porta. Se tivesse notado agora ele já estaria morto, sem dúvidas. Ele voltou para onde os garotos estavam, ainda vermelho. Logo as meninas também chegaram. Ichigo não tirava os olhos da Shinigami.

- O que foi? Você está vermelho. – encarando-o.

- Não é nada. Deve ter sido o sol. – gota.

Todos foram para o restaurante. Era muito bonito, várias mesas com toalhas verdes e um pequeno vaso de rosas ao centro de cada uma, tocava uma música lenta e agradável, bem romântica. Sentam-se em uma mesa e analisam o cardápio. Mais uma vez Renji e Rukia pediram o mesmo que Ichigo, ainda bem que ele tinha bom gosto. O jantar foi tranqüilo, conversas e risos o tempo todo. Depois os garotos foram para o salão de jogos, Inoue disse que não estava bem e foi para o quarto com Tatsuki. Rukia foi para a proa do navio e fico olhando o céu estrelado, Ichigo ficou com ela.

- Você parece muito feliz. – olhando para o céu também.

- E como eu poderia não estar?! Olhe em volta, está tudo tão perfeito! – dizia sorridente, ainda olhando as estrelas.

- É...Tudo perfeito. – concordou. – Mas para mim ainda falta algo. – a garota encarou-o, curiosa. Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem. Ficou de frente para ela, olhando no fundo de seus olhos azuis.

- Rukia, eu quero te dizer uma coisa.

OWARI


	12. Falha

**Cap 13 – Falha.**

- Há um bom tempo eu queria te dizer uma coisa... – corando. Ele tinha uma rosa na mão.

- Então diga. – encarando-o, confusa.

- Bem...Eu...Eu te...Te... – ficava cada vez mais vermelho, suava frio e gaguejava. – E-eu te...A...A... – estava quase tendo um ataque. Rukia não entendia absolutamente nada. – Droga! Eu estou tentando dizer que eu te...

- Iiiiichigooooooooo!! Kuchikiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaan!! – gritou Keigo interrompendo-o. – O que vocês estão fazendo ai?! Venham logo! – continuava gritando.

Nesse exato momento Keigo viu o Diabo em pessoa. Um terrível brilho assassino surgia nos olhos de Ichigo, chamas por toda à parte. O coitado nunca sentiu tanto medo em sua vida, tremia muito. Sem dúvida, a morte estava próxima.

- O que foi Asano-kun? Você está tremendo. - gota.

- É que... - gota. – Todos estão no salão de jogos, e como vocês dois sumiram, eu vim procurá-los. Mas acho que acabei interrompendo algo importante... – olha para Ichigo e da um sorrisinho malicioso que faz o garoto ficar muito envergonhado.

- Algo importante? – Rukia estava confusa. Olha para Ichigo, que ficou mais vermelho ainda, não sabia onde esconder o rosto.

- Calem a boca e vamos logo! Foi para isso que você veio até aqui, não foi Keigo?! – gritava, tentando sair daquela situação constrangedora.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não precisa ficar estressado. – ainda com aquele sorrisinho malicioso no rosto. – Vamos então. Estão nos esperando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tatsuki-chan, você não precisa ficar aqui comigo...

- Como não Orihime? Você não esta bem.

- Desculpa...Eu menti. Não estou passando mal. – senta-se na cama, cabisbaixa.

- Não entendi. Por que você mentiu? – senta-se ao lado dela.

- Porque...Eu não agüentava mais ver o Kurosaki-kun com a Kuchiki-san...Eu fico feliz que os dois estejam bem, mas... É tão doloroso ver eles juntos o tempo todo. È como se o Kurosaki-kun não enxergasse mais nada a sua volta quando está perto da Kuchiki-san... – aperta a saia entre as mãos, segurando a vontade de chorar.

- Orihime...Um dia você vai ter que superar tudo isso. Esquecer o Ichigo e encontrar alguém que te ame de verdade. – segurando a mão da amiga.

- Eu entendo isso, mas...Não sei se vou conseguir. – começa a chorar.

- Você é forte, Orihime. Eu sei que você vai conseguir. – abraça-a.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estavam se divertindo no salão de jogos. Bem, quase todos. Ichigo estava sentado em um canto, muito irritado.

"Droga! Droga! Droga! DROOGAAA!!!!!! Por que diabos o Keigo foi aparecer justo naquela hora??!! – olha para a rosa meio amassada em sua mão. – "Justo quando eu criei coragem para me declarar...Como é que eu vou encarar a Rukia agora?! Tenho vergonha só de olhá-la. Merda Keigo! EU JURO QUE TE MATO!!!!!!!! – com chamas nos olhos e uma enorme aura negra a sua volta.

Keigo sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e começou a suar frio.

- O que foi Keigo? – perguntou Chad.

- Não sei...Mas de repente senti um tremendo cala frio... – tremendo.

Rukia estava adorando o lugar. Muita luz, barulho, jogos, pessoas, todos sorrindo. Menos Ichigo. Ele estava emburrado em um canto. Ela não entendia o por que. Será que era por causa da conversa de antes?

- O que foi Ichigo? – senta-se ao lado dele. – Pó que está tão emburrado? – encarando-o.

- N-não é nada. Só não estou a fim de ficar no meio de tanta gente. – vira o rosto. Estava com vergonha de encará-la.

- Você está assim pela conversa de antes? – aproximando-se. – O que você queria me falar? – ele fica corado.

- N-nada...Não era nada importante. Só uma besteira minha... – olhando para baixo.

- Ichigo... – triste. – Tudo bem então. Se você não quer me dizer, não diga! Eu vou para a minha cabine. – levanta-se e vai embora, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Ele suspira e passa a mão atrás da cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo. Por que os dois sempre discutiam? Ele detestava isso, mas sempre acabavam brigando. Já estava cansado de ficar lá sentado, resolveu voltar para a sua cabine também. Quando estava saído do salão viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Uma máquina de pegar bichinhos de pelúcia, e dentro dela, um bonito coelhinho rosa (igual ao do Honey-sempai de Ouran High School Host Club X3)

"É a cara da Rukia..." – encarando o coelhinho. – "Não custa nada tentar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia andava pelos corredores do navio a procura de sua cabine, já achava que estava perdida quando a encontrou. Entra e vê Inoue dormindo e Tatsuki vendo TV.

- O que foi Kuchiki? Você não parece bem... – diz estranhando o olhar triste da garota.

- Não é nada...Apenas um desentendimento com alguém... – senta-se na cama.

- Foi com o Ichigo, não é?

- Como você sabe? – surpresa.

- Não é difícil de imaginar. Já notei que vocês dois discutem bastante. – sorri.

- Está tão na cara assim? – cora um pouco.

- Pode apostar! – Tatsuki começa a rir, fazendo a Shinigami ficar ainda mais envergonhada. Ela achava que estava escondendo bem sua relação com Ichigo.

Ela veste um pijama e se joga na cama, cansada. Não parava de pensar nele.

"O que será que ele ia me dizer naquela hora? Será que ele...?" – adormecendo.

OWARI


	13. Café da manhã

**Cap 14 – Café da Manhã.**

Rukia acorda antes das meninas, não tinha conseguido dormir direito. Resolve tomar um banho frio para refrescar a cabeça. O acontecimento da noite anterior ainda a perturbava, sua imaginação não a deixava em paz.

"O que ele ia me dizer? Se realmente era algo sem importância então ele não deveria ficar daquele jeito só por ser interrompido. Ele estava vermelho... Será que ele ia se...? Não! Pare de pensar besteiras Rukia!" – dando tapinhas no rosto, como para que acordar de um sonho. – "Isso é impossível. Ichigo nunca mi veria mais do que como amiga. Eu sei disso muito bem... Droga! Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso!" – a garota deixava a água gelada percorrer-lhe o corpo, como se quisesse que ela também levasse seus pensamentos e sentimentos embora, em vão.

Ela veste uma saia jeans e uma blusa amarela de amarrar no pescoço (não lembro o nome -.-). Tatsuki e Inoue ainda estavam dormindo, era 7 da manhã. Ela vai até o convés tomar um ar puro, estava tão distraída que nem percebe alguém se aproximando.

- Bom dia!! Por que está acordada tão cedo, Rukia?

- Ah!!! Renji! Você me assustou! – com a mão no peito, tentando acalmar o coração acelerado. – Apenas não consegui dormir direito. E você?

- Eu também não... Hei, quer tomar café da manhã comigo? – sorri.

- Claro! – retribui o sorriso.

Foram até o restaurante. Tinha duas mesas grandes, uma de doces e frutas, outra de salgados e uma menor com as bebidas. Rukia não costumava comer muito, pegou um pouco de cada e uma xícara de café. Renji, por outro lado, pegou uma montanha de doces e também pegou café, sem nem ao menos saber o que era (não estou levando os fillers em consideração na fic ;P). Os dois sentam-se em uma mesa e começam a comer, mas quando ele tomou um gole de café, quase teve um troço, cuspindo tudo.

- O que diabos é isso?! Como você consegue tomar essa coisa Rukia?! – espantado.

- Isso é café. E você tem que adoçar antes de tomar, seu esperto. - ¬¬. – Se não colocar açúcar fica horrível mesmo. – com cara de sabe tudo.

- Ah ta. - gota. Coloca metade do pote de açúcar na bebida. – Agora sim. – sorri. – Você aprendeu baste coisas no mundo humano, não?

- Mas é claro! Aprendi muitas coisas na escola e na casa do Ichigo. – com cara de vitoriosa.

Eles ficam conversando um bom tempo, enquanto comem, até que chegam Chad e Ishida, já com o café em mãos.

- Ohayou. – diz Chad nu tom calmo de sempre.

- Ohayou. Vocês madrugaram hoje, não? – disse Ishida surpreso por vê-los já acordados.

- Ohayou. – responderam em uníssono. – Não dormimos muito bem essa noite. – completou Rukia.

Os dois sentam junto dos Shinigamis e começam a conversar. Bem, Chad apenas ouvia a conversa, ele não era muito de falar, até que Rukia cutuca-lhe o braço e faz um sinal para que se aproxime.

- Chad, por acaso você sabe o que o Ichigo queria falar comigo ontem? – perguntou baixinho no ouvido dele, enquanto os outros dois estavam distraídos.

- Não. Ele não me disse nada. Por que? – em tom igualmente baixo.

- Eu achei que por ser o melhor amigo dele talvez você soubesse de algo... É que ele ficou muito estranhos depois da nossa conversa, e não quis me dizer mais nada. – um pouco triste.

- Entendo. Vou tentar falar com ele.

- Obrigada! – sorri.

Um tempo depois todos os outros já estavam acordados e tomando seu café da manhã. Os quatro já haviam terminado, mais continuavam ali fazendo companhia aos amigos. Chad senta-se em uma mesa com Ichigo, para poderem conversar melhor.

- O que foi Chad? – perguntou, comendo.

- Ichigo, o que você ia falar para a Kuchiki ontem? – Ichigo ficou tão surpreso com tal pergunta que acabou engasgando.

- P-por que está perguntando isso? – gaguejou, corado.

- Ela me perguntou se eu sabia de algo. Está preocupada, disse que você ficou estranho depois da conversa.

- Veja bem... – passando a mão atrás da cabeça. – É que não é algo muito fácil de se dizer... – meio sem jeito.

- Pode me dizer. – sério.

- É que...Eu ia me declarar para ela.

- E por que não se declarou? – perguntou um pouco surpreso (coisa rara o.o).

- Porque o maldito do Keigo me interrompeu! – nervoso.

Novamente Keigo sentiu um horrível cala frio.

- O que foi Keigo? – perguntou Tatsuki, que estava do seu lado.

- Sinto como se estivesse na mira de um assassino... - gota.

- Eu axo que você deveria falar com ela. A Kuchiki parece um pouco chateada. – continuou Chad.

- Mas eu não sei como! Depois daquilo eu tenho vergonha só de ficar perto dela. Meu coração dispara só de ouvi-la falar o meu nome! – corado.

- Mas se vocês não conversarem ela pode imaginar algo errado.

- É... Você tem razão. Vou tentar falar com ela. – ele olha para Rukia, que estava conversando com Inoue e Tatsuki. A garota se vira e seus olhos se encontram. Os dois coram e viram os rostos rapidamente.

- Mas acho que vai ser bem complicado. – concluiu, passando a mão atrás da cabeça novamente.

Inoue, que estava na mesa ao lado, prestava atenção na conversa dos dois garotos. Aperta a saia entre as mãos, cabisbaixa. Quando todas estavam saindo do restaurante, Keigo diz animadamente.

- Pessoal! Que tal nós irmos a discoteca hoje a noite?!

OWARI


	14. Um gole não faz mal

**Cap 15 – Um gole não faz mal.**

O dia passar bem rápido, já era de noite. As garotas foram encontrar os outros para irem a discoteca. Rukia vestia uma saia preta, toda pregueada e uma blusa vermelha de manguinha, com um grande decote nas costas e um em V na frente, Inoue vestia um vestido rodado rosa, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, com alcinhas de amarrar e Tatsuki vestia uma calça capri jeans e um tomara que caia branco com flores azuis. Tinham se arrumadas todas, pois provavelmente haveria muita gente lá. Os garotos estavam igualmente bem arrumados.

Ao chegarem na discoteca ficaram admirados com o lugar. Era BEM grande, com um bar, muitas mesas e um pista de dança enorme, a música era bem alta.

Todos se sentam em uma grande mesa. Logo Keigo vai "caçar" garotas e um garçom vem pergunta-lhes o que gostariam de beber, entregando uma tabela com as bebidas servidas. Rukia puxa a manga de Ichigo e pergunta em seu ouvido.

- O que são todos esses nomes estranhos escritos aqui? – com o papel em mãos.

- São nomes de bebidas alcoólicas, mas pode esquecer que você não vai beber! – respondeu alto, por causa da música.

- Por que não?! Eu já sou adulta e sei muito bem o que posso e o que não posso fazer! – grita brava. – Garçom! Eu quero essa aqui! – aponta para uma bebida no papel.

- Ah! Caipirinha de morango! Eu também quero uma, garçom. – diz Inoue alegremente.

- Vocês são doidas?! Nós somos menores de idade (menos a Rukia ;P), não podemos beber! – repreende-as Ichigo.

- Deixa de ser chato, Ichigo! Um copinho não faz mal a ninguém. Você tem que aprender a se divertir. – retruca a Shinigami.

- Não me diga que você nunca bebeu Ichigo?! – Renji alfinetava-o. – Mas que crianção. – fazia cara de vitorioso. O ruivo ficou furioso.

- Cala a boca! Eu quero um copo de Vodka também! – pediu ao garçom. Ishida, Chad e Tatsuki pediram apenas um refrigerante.

As bebidas não demoraram a chegar. Rukia e Inoue adoraram, era doce, tomaram rapidamente. Ishida não tirava os olhos da ruivinha, resolveu tomar coragem. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a garota.

- Inoue-san, gostaria de dançar comigo? – corado e um pouco sem jeito.

- Ishida-kun...Tudo bem. – sorri. Da a mão para ele e os dois somem no meio da pista de dança.

Logo Tatsuki também foi tirada para dançar. Ficaram na mesa apenas Chad, Ichigo, Rukia e Renji. Os Shinigamis continuavam bebendo.

- Hei! Vão com calma ai! Não estou com saco para aturar dois bêbados! – brigava Ichigo.

- Não enche Ichigo! – retrucava a garota. – Se você não quer beber o problema é seu! - virando o segundo copo.

- Nós não temos culpa de você ser um bebezão que não agüenta nem um copinho de Vodka – Renji continuava a alfinetá-lo.

- Ora seus...! – irritado. Ele começa a beber também, só para calar a boca dos outros dois.

- Axo melhor você não fazer isso Ichigo. - gota. – Você não está acostumado... – preocupava-se Chad.

- Tudo bem Chad. Se eles podem, eu também posso. – bebendo mais.

40 minutos depois.

Renji e Rukia já estavam completamente bêbados. Ela já havia tomado uns 20 copos de caipirinha e ele uns 30 de Vodka. Ichigo já estava zonzo e vendo estrelinhas em toda a parte. Os shinigamis riam muito e não paravam de falar besteiras.

- É melhor você não beber mais Ichigo. Já está no seu limite. – diz Chad, tirando o copo da mão do amigo.

- Você tem razão...Mais um pouco e eu vou capotar aqui. - - Mas em compensação... – olha para os dois ao seu lado. – Esses aqui já eram. - gota.

- Acho melhor nós levarmos eles embora, caso contrário, duvido que parem de beber... - gota.

- Com certeza. - super gota.

Tatsuki volta e senta-se na mesa.

- O que há com esses dois? – olhando para os Shinigamis, debruçados em cima da mesa e rindo sem parar.

- Eles capotaram de tanto beber. – respondeu Ichigo.

- Você também não parece na bem... – encarando-o. Ele ri, sem graça.

- Nós iremos levá-los até suas cabines. Avise os outros. – disse Chad.

- Ta bem. – responde a menina, tomando refrigerante.

Chad passa o braço de Renji em volta de seu ombro, apoiando-o e sai praticamente arrastado ele. Ichigo demorou um pouco para convencer Rukia a sair dali, acabou pegando-a no colo, pois a garota mal conseguia se equilibrar de tão bêbada. Algum tempo depois Inoue e Ishida sentam-se na mesa, junto com Tatsuki.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou Ishida estranhando a ausência deles.

- Chad foi levar o Abarai e o Ichigo foi levar a Kuchiki para suas cabines, porque os dois encheram a cara. – Respondeu Tatsuki, rindo. Por algum motivo Inoue não gostou de ouvir aquilo, como se soubesse que algo aconteceria.

Estava chovendo muito, o mar estava agitado. Eles não perceberam antes por causa da música alta, que não permitia que qualquer outro som vindo de fora fosse ouvido. Ichigo andava pelos corredores do navio com Rukia em seus braços, zonzo por causa do álcool. A garota, que não racionava mais direito, acabou agarrando-se no pescoço dele, deixando-o muito vermelho.

De repente uma grande onda choca-se contra o navio, fazendo-o chacoalhar muito. Ichigo perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, junto com Rukia, dentro de uma cabine aberta, que guardava as roupas de cama. Mas o choque foi tão grande que a porta acabou batendo e trancando-se.

OWARI


	15. Uma noite trancados

**Cap 16 – Uma noite trancados.**

Ao cair dentro da cabine, Ichigo bateu as costas em algumas prateleiras, o que fez vários lençóis caírem sobre eles.

- Droga! Arrebentei as minhas costas. – tirando os lençóis de cima de sua cabeça. – Caramba...Está tudo se mexendo... -.- Você está bem Rukia? – no exato momento em que seus olhos encontraram a menina, ele fica muito, muito, MUITO mais vermelho do que qualquer tomate do mundo. Rukia estava de quatro, praticamente em cima dele, e por causa do decote em V da blusa, o ruivo estava tendo uma boa visão dos seios dela. Ele não se mexia, se quer piscava.

- Porcaria! O que aconteceu?! E por que diabos está tudo girando?! - Tudo rodopiava, por causa da bebida. Ela olha um pouco mais a baixo e topa com um Ichigo parecendo um autentico morango, ainda olhando para o decote da blusa (olhando o que estava DENTRO do decote, para ser mais precisa XD). – Ichigo! Há quanto tempo não te vejo! O que está fazendo aqui? - :D A Shinigami agarra a cabeça do garoto, afundando-a bem no meio dos seus seios, quase o sufocando de tanto apertá-la. Mas ele não se importava, nem se mexia, seu corpo não obedecia. Pela primeira vez ele entendeu Kon, o porque dele gostar tanto de agarrar Rukia. Ela era tão quentinha, tinha um cheiro tão bom. Aquilo estava deixando Ichigo doido, afinal, ele nunca ficou assim com uma garota em toda a sua vida. De repente a pressão em sua cabeça some e a garota cai em cima dele, desmaiada.

- Rukia! – segura-a, chacoalhando-a um pouco. – Acorde! Rukia!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Onde vucê penza qui ta me levandu? Que lugar é eze? – perguntava Renji, COMPLETAMENTE bêbado, falando tudo enrolado.

- Não se preocupe Abarai. Essa é sua cabine. – respondia Chad, calmamente, chegando na cabine.

- Gem é Abarai? I Gem é vucê? O Pé gronde?

- Abarai é o seu nome. E eu não sou o pé grande, sou Sado. – entrando na cabine.

- Miu nomi? Num lembru fal miu nomi... – cambaleando. – Hei. Por que tem tuntas estrulinhas agi? – apontando para o nada. – Vucê tem um irmão gêmiu? – encarando Chad, já vendo dobrado.

- É melhor você dormir um pouco, não está nada bem. – colocando-o na cama.

- Drumi pra que?! Eu tenhu é qui vulta pra farra! - 8D Tenta se levantar, mas acaba caindo de novo na cama e segundos depois já estava dormindo. Chad apenas fez um "ufa".

- Como será que o Ichigo foi com a Kuchiki? – preocupado. – Ele também não estava muito bem... É melhor ver como eles estão.

Ele foi até a cabine das garotas, bateu várias vezes na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Mexeu na maçaneta e viu que a porta estava destrancada. Abriu, não havia ninguém lá.

- Talvez ele não tenha conseguido tirá-la da discoteca. No estado em que ela estava isso é bem provável... Vou lá checar. – saiu e fechou a porta.

Andou calmamente até a discoteca. Ao chegar lá deu uma boa olhada em tudo, mas não os encontrou. Avistou os quatro amigos na mesa e foi até eles.

- Hei Sado. – chamou Tatsuki. – Como está o Abarai?

- Ele está dormindo na cabine. Onde estão o Ichigo e a Kuchiki? – procurando-os com os olhos.

- Ele foi levá-la para a cabine, lembra? Já faz um bom tempo. – estranhando.

- Isso é muito estranho. Eles não estão na cabine e eu não consegui achá-los em lugar algum. – preocupado.

- O QUE?! – gritaram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

- Como assim o Ichigo sumiu com a Kuchiki-san?! – gritava Keigo. – Será que eles estão...?! – Tatsuki da um soco, bem no meio da cara dele, ates que pudesse terminar a frase. Olha para Inoue, que estava com os punhos cerrados.

- Talvez eles tenham se perdido o que não seria nada estranho levando em consideração o estado em que estavam. – diz Tatsuki, tentando aliviar Inoue.

- Vamos procurá-los. – diz Ishida. Todos assentem com a cabeça.

Saem procurando os dois por todo o navio, olhando em todos os lugares possíveis, mas nenhum sinal deles. Encontram-se em frente à cabine das garotas, mas nada. Estavam todos preocupados.

- Acho melhor irmos para as nossas cabines, fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Uma hora eles terão que aparecer. – concluiu Ishida. Eles concordam. Vão para suas cabines, mas continuam preocupados, principalmente Inoue, que tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia vai abrindo os olhos lentamente, sua cabeça doía bastante e ela não consegui identificar onde estava. Sentia como se não houvesse um chão sob seu corpo. Tudo tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo tão...Quentinho. Um calor tão confortável, um calor que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Tão quentinho... e cheira tão bom... cheira como o...".

- Ichigo... – abre os olhos e encara o ruivo. Ela estava entre as pernas dele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e as mãos dele estavam em volta de sua cintura. Estavam cobertos por um lençol.

- Finalmente você acordou. Já faz meia hora que você desmaiou. – falava realmente aliviado.

- Hum...Que lugar é esse? – olhava em volta, completamente monga.

- Ao que parece é o lugar onde guardam as roupas de cama. Nós estamos trancados aqui. – explicou.

- Ah...E você aproveitou isso para me agarrar enquanto eu estava desacordada? – encarando-o, deixando ele muito vermelho. O álcool mexia MUITO com Rukia. Se ela ficava estranha com cinco copinhos de sake, com tudo aquilo que tinha bebido já era mais do que esperado que fizesse o que não devia.

- Baka! Eu não sou esse tipo de cara! Você desmaiou e estava tremendo, eu apenas cuidei de você. – vira o rosto, muito envergonhado.

- Não me importo. – ele olha-a, sem entender nada. – Não me importo se você me agarrar. – segura o rosto dele entre suas mãos, não raciocinava mais. – Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. – beija-o, antes que ele possa sequer processar tais palavras.

Ichigo ficou sem reação, completamente perplexo. Seria um sonho? Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Isso significava que ela também gostava dele? O coração do garoto quase saltava do peito, não havia mais dúvidas. Ele segurou mais forte na cintura dela e correspondeu o beijo, o primeiro beijo dos dois. Começou como um beijo tímido, cheio de sentimentos, e foi se aprofundando cada vez mais. Não sabiam quanto tempo passou, estavam ocupados (e bêbados XD) de mais pra pensarem nisso. Separam-se, vermelhos, em busca de ar. Olham fundo nos olhos um do outro.

- Eu te amo.

OWARI

O Ichigo e a Rukia estavam assim:

http://img183.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemuboubiee1.gif


	16. Depois da tempestade

**Cap 17 – Depois da tempestade.**

Uma porta batendo, um grito, uma grande, gigante, ENORME dor de cabeça. Ichigo abre os olhos com dificuldade. A porta estava finalmente aberta, e nela uma moça com um vestido azul, até os joelhos e com um avental branco por cima, cheio de babados. Era uma camareira do navio, perplexa.

Sentiu que algo escorria por seu rosto, passou a mão para limpar. Era sangue. Finalmente percebeu o estado em que se encontrava. Estava deitado no chão, completamente agarrado com Rukia. Um fio de sangue também escorria pelo rosto da garota, a cabine estava em uma TOTAL bagunça.

- Vocês estão bem?! – gritou a moça, indo até eles. Com o grito fez a Shinigami acordar, assustada. Levanta-se rapidamente, coisa do qual se arrependeu muito.

- Aaaaah! – gritou. – Que dor de cabeça!!!! - o apertou a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando amenizar a dor. Ichigo também se levantou e levou as mãos até a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou a moça olhando em volta, sem entender nada.

- Eu não me lembro de nada. – disse Rukia, limpando o sangue em seu rosto e pressionando o pequeno corte na testa.

- Bem... É que... – o garoto tentou começar a explicar, mas ficou totalmente vermelho e envergonha ao lembrar-se da noite passada.

FLASH BACK---------------------------------------------------------

- Eu te amo, Rukia. – disse baixinho, muito corado.

- Então prove. – sussurrou a garota, no ouvido dele, beijando-o novamente.

Aquilo era demais para o ruivo, era impossível se segurar. O beijo ia aumentando o ritmo a cada segundo, até que Rukia sente a língua de Ichigo brincando com a sua. A essa altura uma das mãos do garoto já estava dentro da blusa dela, acariciando suas costas, e a outra estava sobre o bumbum da mesma. Ela faz o mesmo e acaricia as costas dele por sob a blusa.

Eles já não tinham mais controle quando, de repente, tudo começa a tremer. A tempestade havia piorado, o mar estava muito agitado, o navio chacoalhava bastante, o que fez as coisas dentro da cabine começarem a cair das prateleiras. Uma das prateleiras que estava bem acima deles acaba soltando-se, e ia atingi-los em cheio. Ichigo rapidamente agarra Rukia e pula para o lado (mesmo bêbado ele ainda consegue dar uma de salvador XD), mas como o chão tremia, ele não conseguiu se equilibrar e os dois acabam caídos bruscamente no chão, batendo a cabeça.

FIM DO FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------

- Nós ficamos presos aqui, o navio começou a chacoalhar por causa da tempestade, tudo caiu das prateleiras e nós acabamos batendo a cabeça. – explicou o ruivo, rapidamente. Olhava para o lado, torcendo para que as duas não percebessem o quão vermelho ele estava.

- Hum...Entendo. – falou a camareira, um pouco desconfiada da atitude do garoto. – Mas vocês estão bem, não é? – perguntou analisando-os.

- Tirando esses machucadinhos e essa ressaca desgraçada, acho que estamos bem. – respondeu Rukia, ainda com as mãos na cabeça.

- Ótimo! Então é melhor vocês irem para as suas cabines. Podem deixar que eu arrumo essa bagunça. - ;D.

- Obrigada. – disseram em uníssono.

Os dois andavam lentamente pelos corredores do navio, em direção as suas cabines.

- Hei Rukia. – chamou-lhe atenção. – Você não lembra mesmo o que aconteceu noite passada? – não a encarava, não tinha coragem.

- Absolutamente nada. A última coisa que me lembro é de estar na discoteca bebendo com você e o Renji.- T.T - Por que? Não me diga que eu fiz alguma besteira?! – encarando-o, assustada.

- Não... Não aconteceu nada. Absolutamente nada... – o ruivo pronunciava tais palavras em um tom pesado, carregado de tristeza. Mas ele não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste por ela não se lembrar.

"Talvez seja melhor assim... Eu não saberia como agir se ela se lembrasse... E também, ela com certeza só fez aquilo por estar bêbada. A Rukia que eu conheço jamais faria algo assim... E eu também. Droga! Como eu sou idiota! Imagina o que ia acontecer se nós realmente tivéssemos feito algo ontem?!" – brigava com sigo mesmo, ficando ainda mais triste.

Quando estavam quase chegando nas cabines, encontram com todos no corredor.

- Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Onde vocês estavam?! – gritou Inoue, bem alto, eufórica ao vê-los aproximando-se.

- Por favor, não grite! – disseram Rukia, Renji e Ichigo ao mesmo tempo, apertando a cabeça, que latejava.

- Ah! Gomen. Mas o que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou a ruivinha, acalmando-se, mas com um tom meio triste.

- Vocês desapareceram de repente. Nós ficamos preocupados. – completou Ishida.

- Eu não me lembro de nada depois da discoteca. – respondeu Rukia, parecendo incomodada com isso.

- Nós estamos na mesma Rukia. – disse Renji. – Eu também não lembro de nadinha. – riu, como se aquilo fosse algo engraçado. Mas de fato, ele já estava acostumado a encher a cara junto de Ikkaku.

- Vocês dois beberam tanto que tiveram uma amnésia alcoólica. Sejam mais responsáveis! – repreendeu-os Tatsuki. Os Shinigamis apenas riram sem graça.

- É uma longa história...Mas resumindo, nós acabamos trancados em uma cabine a noite intera. Uma camareira do navio que nos encontrou hoje de manhã. – explicou Ichigo, parecendo cansado.

- O QUEEEEE?!?! – berrou Keigo. - Como assim ficou a noite intera a sós com a Kuchiki-san?! E ela ainda por cima não se lembra de nada! Ichigo, não me diga que você a...?! – o ruivo esmurrou o garoto antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar a frase. Keigo voou e caiu desmaiado.

- Já disse para não gritar! – disse Ichigo, furioso e corado. Olha para Rukia pelo canto do olho. Ela estava um pouco vermelha e parecia nervosa. Ele vira o rosto e cruza os braços. – Hunf! Como se eu fosse querer algo com essa nanica. - ¬¬.

- O que você está insinuando? – encarou-o, irritada.

- Que eu jamais faria algo com uma baixinha irritante como você. – ele estava irritando-a de propósito, para que ela esquecesse as bobagens que Keigo havia dito.

- Ora seu...! – da um murro bem no meio do estômago dele, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão, com as mãos no local atingido. – Como seu eu fosse me interessar por um idiota, tapado, burro e punk como você! Nem louca!!! – furiosa. Vai andando em passos pesados até sua cabine, enquanto Ichigo continua caído no chão e Keigo desmaiado. Os outros apenas observavam a situação, sem coragem de se meterem.

Estava Mentindo. Inoue sabia que Ichigo estava mentindo. Alguma coisa realmente havia acontecido entre os dois naquela noite. Ela sentia isso. Mas não teve coragem de perguntar nada, com medo de piorar as coisas.

OWARI


	17. A chegada

**Cap 18 – A Chegada.**

Domingo, o grande dia. Todos acordaram cedo para arrumarem as coisas. O navio atracou no porto às 10 horas, todos desembarcam.

- Ah! Como é bom pisar em terra firme depois de tanto tempo. – diz Rukia alegremente, espreguiçando-se.

- Concordo plenamente. – diz Tatsuki, também se espreguiçando.

Logo o guia chamou-lhes e eles foram conduzidos, junto com várias outras pessoas, até um ônibus muito confortável, que os levaria até o hotel. Ele era um pouco longe do porto, uma hora até chegarem lá. Durante o caminho todos olhavam alegremente pelas janelas, apreciando a linda vista. Mal haviam chegado à ilha e já estavam encantados com a beleza do lugar.

Ao chegarem no hotel nem sabiam para onde olharem. Era GIGANTSCO. A coisa mais maravilhosa que eles já haviam visto em toda a vida, parecia um sonho. Uma brisa tão agradável, o cheiro do mar, aquele lugar que mais parecia um castelo, Rukia sentia-se dentro de um conto de fadas. Quando entram ficam ainda mais boquiabertos (se é que isso é possível XD). Por dentro era ainda mais lindo! Havia um tapete vermelho por todo o saguão de entrada, vários vasos com diversos tipos de flores espalhados, quadros, alguns sofás brancos com mesinhas a sua frente e lindos lustres espalhados pelo teto.

O guia vai até uma das recepcionistas que estavam atrás de um grande balcão e registra-os. Pouco depois volta com três chaves em mãos.

- Vocês ficaram nos quartos 310, 311 e 312, do mesmo modo que estavam no navio. Garotas em um quarto, três garotos em outro e dois em outro. Os quartos ficam no 4º andar, basta subirem pelo elevador principal e virarem a direita no corredor. – entrega as chaves e um pequeno cartão. – Esse é o telefone da recepção, qualquer problema ou dúvida basta ligarem. Perguntem por essa moça, pois ela é a única recepcionista fluente em japonês. – mostra o nome escrito no cartão. – Amanhã será a inauguração oficial do hotel, por isso haverá uma grande festa à noite. Por hoje podem aproveitar para conhecer a praia e o lugar. Agora tenho que resolver algumas coisas, com licença. – fez uma reverência e retirou-se.

Logo veio um carregador e pegou as malas do grupo. Renji achou que ele estivesse roubando-os e quase brigou com o rapaz. Ichigo caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cena que por pouco o Shinigami não armou, deixando Renji muito constrangido.

Eles entram todos juntos no elevador, afinal ele era bem grande. Quando o elevador começou a subir os Shinigamis se assustaram, e lá foi Ichigo novamente explicar as coisas para aqueles dois tapados. As garotas ficaram no 310, Ichigo, Renji e Ishida no 311 e Chad e Keigo no 312, afinal Ichigo ainda sentia vontade de matar Keigo pelo ocorrido no navio (o Morango é bem rancoroso, não? ;P).

Os quartos ficavam de frente para o mar. Três camas bem grandes e macias, com lindas colchas, travesseiros e almofadas brancas com pequenos desenhos verdes. Um armário muito espaçoso, uma cômoda com uma TV em cima, um frigobar com alguns refrigerantes e água dentro, dois criados-mudos entre as camas. As paredes eram brancas, o banheiro era bem amplo, azulejos cor de marfim (cor do cabelo da Chii de Chobits X3), um espelho bem grande. O quarto também tinha uma grande e bonita varanda, da qual dava para ver praticamente toda a praia.

Rukia mal entrou no quarto e já correu para a varanda. Apoiou-se na grade e respirou bem fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mar. Inoue e Tatsuki fizeram o mesmo.

- Nyaaa... Estou morrendo de fome. – disse Inoue com as mãos sobre o estômago, que roncava.

- Eu também. – concordou Tatsuki. - Que tal irmos almoçar e depois irmos a praia dar uma volta?

- Ótima idéia! – disse Rukia, alegremente. – Hei gente! Vamos almoçar e depois ir a praia?! – gritou para os quartos visinhos (pra que usar o telefone se a gente pode berrar, né?!XD)

- Beleza! – gritaram em resposta.

Colocam a roupa de banho e uma outra roupa por cima. Descem juntos até o restaurante do hotel, ele era grande, muito bonito e agradável. Tocava uma música suave e a brisa do mar entrava pelas várias janelas abertas. Havia muitas mesas, grandes e pequenas, mas todas tinham uma bonita cesta de flores ao centro. Eles sentam em uma mesa grande, redonda. Ichigo e Renji, como sempre, sentaram-se ao lado da pequena Shinigami e Ishida sentou-se ao lado de Inoue. Ichigo sempre feliz ao lado de Rukia, somente ao lado dela ele sorria. Isso era como uma punhalada no coração da ruivinha, mas ela mantinha o sorriso falso nos lábios (ainda por cima fica copiando a Rukia ù.u'), sempre tentando disfarçar a dor. Ishida já tinha percebido isso, afinal estava sempre a observando, mesmo que de longe. A tristeza de Inoue também era sua tristeza, e isso o fazia às vezes chegar a ter raiva de Ichigo por machucá-la.

O Quincy já havia decidido que iria se declarar antes dessa viajem acabar, mesmo que fosse rejeitado, ele tinha que dizer a ela que a amava de verdade, que sempre estaria ao seu lado. Inoue não sabia o que fazer. Gostava muito de Rukia e não queria trair essa amizade, mas...Ela realmente amava Ichigo. Mesmo ele já tendo dito com todas as palavras que amava a Shinigami, Inoue ainda não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, o que apenas a fazia sofrer mais e mais.

Rukia olhava o cardápio atentamente, sem sequer notar os olhares que Renji e Ichigo tinham sobre ela. A pequena já não estava mais brigada com o ruivo, era sempre assim. Os dois brigavam, mas logo se acertavam, sem precisarem proferir uma palavra se quer. Era assim que eles entendiam-se, ou tentavam entender-se.

- Hei Ichigo. – encara-o repentinamente. – O que está escrito aqui? – mostra o cardápio.

- É mesmo, eu já tinha me esquecido. Por aqui tudo vai estar escrito em inglês, é natural que você e o Renji não entendam nada. – explicando, como sempre.

- Que porcaria. - -.- disseram os Shinigamis em uníssono.

- Então pede você algo para a gente comer. – disse Rukia, desistindo de tentar decifrar o cardápio.- Mas vê se pede algo gostoso! – olhou torto para o ruivo, parecendo desconfiada.

- Baka! Eu não vou sacanear vocês. – disse fazendo bico. – Não agora. - D. A garota respondeu chutando-lhe a canela, fazendo ele dar um grito de dor.

O almoço foi tranqüilo (no padrão deles, é claro XD). Depois de comerem foram diretamente para a praia em frente ao hotel.

OWARI


	18. Praia

**Cap 19 – Praia.**

Devia estar fazendo quase 40 graus. O dia estava lindo, a areia tão branquinha, o mar tão azul. Pareci um paraíso. Havia bastante gente na praia, alguns quiosques e vendedores.

O grupo vai para um bom lugar, perto de um quiosque, colocam o guarda-sol (não me perguntem de onde eles o tiraram o.o') e as toalhas estendidas na areia.

- Orihime, passa bronzeador em mim? – perguntou Tatsuki, deitando-se em uma das toalhas sob a sombra do guarda sol.

- Claro! – disse Inoue sorridente. Pega o vidro de bronzeador de dentro de uma sacola de praia e começa a espalhá-lo pelas costas da amiga.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rukia, curiosa.

- Isso é bronzeador, Kuchiki-san. – respondeu a ruivinha. – Você passa antes de tomar sol para ficar moreninha. – explicando.

- Que legal! Eu posso passar?! - o perguntou animadamente.

- Claro que sim! – encara-a sorridente.

Rukia tira o vestido azul claro que usava, ficando apenas de biquíni. Era preto de amarrar, com algumas borboletas laranjas bordadas no busto e um enfeite do mesmo tipo no canto superior direito da calcinha. Ela escolheu esse biquíni a dedo quando foi fazer compras com Inoue e Tatsuki antes da viajem. Keigo ao ver a situação não perdeu tempo.

- Kuchiki-san! Se quiser eu passo o bronzeador em você! – disse aproximando-se dela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigada Asano-kun, mas... – antes que a garota pudesse terminar a frase Keigo foi atingido por um chute duplo bem no meio da cara, dado por Ichigo e Renji.

- Rukia! – encaram-na. – Eu passo em você! – disseram em uníssono. Os dois encaram-se e começam a discutir.

- Hei...Não é para tanto... - gota olhando-os.

- Deixe-os Kuchiki-san. Isso provavelmente vai demorar. - gota diz Ishida, que estava ao lado dela. – Se quiser eu passo em você. – diz ajeitando os óculos.

- Obrigada Ishida. – sorrindo. Deita-se e ele passa o produto em suas costas. Os dois rapazes que discutiam, ao verem a situação, lançam um olhar mortal ao Quincy, que os ignora completamente. Depois de passar na Shinigami, encara Inoue, que também já havia terminado com Tatsuki.

- Inoue-san. – chamou-lhe. – Se quiser eu posso passar em você também. – sorrio um pouco envergonhado.

- Muito obrigado Ishida-kun. – abre um grande sorriso. O garoto corou violentamente ao tocar as costas da ruivinha. Tatsuki, que os observava, da um sorriso discreto. Ela sabia dos sentimentos de Ishida opor sua amiga, e iria apóiá-lo caso precisasse, afinal ela sabia muito bem que Inoue não tinha a mínima chance com Ichigo.

Os garotos estavam jogando vôlei em uma rede que estava na praia. Inoue e Tatsuki tinham ido tomar um suco, mas Rukia continuava ali deitada em baixo do guarda-sol. Quando os garotos deram uma pausa no jogo Ichigo foi falar com a garota. Estava um pouco preocupado, pois ela não se mexia dali a um bom tempo. Ele se senta ao lado dela e não consegue conter o riso quando olha atentamente para seu rosto.

- Eu não acredito! Ela está dormindo! Eu aqui me preocupando feito um idiota e ela ai dormindo feliz da vida. – rindo. Ele para de rir e fica observando-a. Rukia dormia calmamente, alheia ao mundo ao seu redor, como se não houvesse nenhuma preocupação.

"Como ela é linda..." – pensava Ichigo, passando a mão levemente no rosto dela, para não acordá-la. – "A cada dia ela está mais linda. Como eu queria poder ficar com você para sempre e poder dizer o que sinto..." – sem perceber ele da um pequeno sorrido. Pequeno, porém, cheio de ternura.

- Essa garota não tem jeito mesmo. – o ruivo assusta-se um pouco. – Desde pequena ela é assim, dorme em qualquer lugar. – Renji riu, também se sentando ao lado da garota (Ichigo de um lado e Renji do outro).

- Desde criança, porque pequena ela ainda é. – corrigi-o Ichigo, rindo.

- Sorte sua que ela está dormindo, por que se escutasse você dizendo isso te matava. – rindo também.

- Com certeza. - '. Ele encara Renji. – Você e a Rukia se conhecem há muito tempo, não é?

- É. Nos conhecemos há realmente muito tempo. Quando ainda éramos só dois pirralhos encrenqueiros. – sorri, olhando o mar.

- Hum... – olha rapidamente para a garota e em seguida para o mar também. – Como...A Rukia era quando criança? – em um tom estranhamente baixo.

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou o shinigami, estranhando a pergunta do outro.

- Por nada. Só curiosidade. – ainda olhando o mar.

- Bem...Ela sempre foi geniosa e briguenta. Era muito forte e justamente por isso se tornou a líder do nosso grupo. Nunca parava de se importar com os outros, deixando a si mesma de lado às vezes. Ela tem a mania de se preocupar e se culpar por tudo. Essa tampinha sempre foi...Uma garota muito estranha... – falava de um modo um pouco melancólico, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera no passado.

- É. A Rukia é uma garota muito especial. – concordou Ichigo. Renji encara-o, cerrando um pouco os olhos.

- Ichigo...Você está...

- Hei vocês dois! – gritou Tatsuki. – O pessoal vai dar uma volta para conhecer o resto da praia. Vocês vão? – perguntou aproximando-se.

- Eu to meio cansado agora...Depois alcanço vocês. – respondeu Ichigo, sem o mínimo ânimo.

- Eu vou. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo... – disse Renji, também desanimado. Levanta-se e encara o ruivo. – Depois nós terminamos essa conversa. – disse seriamente e foi encontrar o resto do grupo.

Ichigo ficou lá sentado, sem entender nada, ao lado da pequena shinigami que continuava a dormir profundamente (a Rukia ta parecendo a Bela Adormecida XD).

OWARI

Biquíni preto e laranja em homenagem a Coelha Rukia-chan XD

Nya disse que ia por! ;D


	19. Pôr do sol

**Cap 20 – Pôr do sol.**

_' Uma noite fria e escura. A chuva que não parava de cair, misturando-se com as lágrimas no rosto da pequena garota. Nenhuma estrela no céu, a lua escondida por trás das nuvens negras. O sangue escorrendo pela lâmina gélida, o calor daquele corpo se esvaecendo, uma dor terrível no peito, um abraça._

_- Obrigada...Kuchiki... Graças a você...Eu posso deixar...Meu coração aqui..._

_As últimas palavras, o frio aumentando cada vez mais, destruindo o coração, desesperando._

_- KAIEN-DONO!!!!!!! '_

Rukia acorda assustada, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma dor imensa no peito. Coloca a mão no coração, tentando acalmar a respiração acelerada e o aperto que sentia.

- Até que enfim você acordou, Bela Adormecida. Você está dormindo ai há horas. – brinca Ichigo, aproximando-se, mas ele se assusta ao ver o estado da garota. – Rukia, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? – agachando-se ao lado dela.

- T-tudo bem...Foi apenas um sonho ruim...Apenas um sonho... – repetia para si mesma, passando a ao na testa.

- Um pesadelo? Foi tão ruim assim? Você está quase chorando... – enxuga as lágrimas dela com o dedo.

- Me fez lembrar de algo...Que eu gostaria de poder esquecer... – limpa os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Rukia... – sussurrou. Ele não fazia idéia do que a Shinigami já havia sofrido na vida, mas gostaria muito de saber. Gostaria que ela lhe contasse tudo sobre si, mas ele não tinha coragem de perguntar. "Seria ousadia demais". Era o que ele sempre pensava.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou a garota, já calma, olhando em volta.

- Eles foram conhecer o resto da praia. Já faz um bom tempo. – sentando-se.

- E por que você não foi junto? – curiosa.

- E você ainda pergunta?! Como se eu fosse te largar dormindo ai, sozinha. Imagina se me aparece um tarado e faz sabe-se lá Deus o que com você! – dizia como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Baka! Eu sei me cuidar muito bem! – faz bico, emburrada.

- E como. – diz sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos. – Do jeito que você estava dormindo podiam até te seqüestrar que você não ia nem perceber. - ¬¬.

- Não me enche! Eu não me lembro de alguma vez ter te pedido ajuda. – vira o rosto, brava.

- Ainda por cima é ingrata! – indignado. – Se você não fosse fraca e precisasse ser salva o tempo todo eu não teria que me preocupar. Facilitaria muito a minha vida. – vira o rosto também.

- Então é isso? – Eu sou um estorvo para você? – fala quase que em um sussurro, mas alto o suficiente para o ruivo ouvir. – Pois bem! – grita, levantando-se bruscamente. – A partir de agora Kurosaki Ichigo está oficialmente livre de mim!! – grita furiosa e sai correndo, antes que o garoto pudesse reagir.

"Por que?! Por que eu sempre acabo a magoando?! Mas que droga! Tudo porque eu sou um idiota que nunca pensa antes de falar!" – repreende-se mentalmente, dando um pequeno soco em sua testa.

A shinigami corria o mais rápido que podia, já estava bem longe dele. Senta-se na areia, encolhida e com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Estava praticamente sozinha, quase nenhuma pessoa no lugar, apenas ela e o mar, que ficava em um tom alaranjado, graças ao sol que começava a se pôr. Aquela dor no peito novamente.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Esse não é e nunca será o meu lugar. Eu não mereço estar aqui com eles. Não tenho esse direito." – Tudo começa a voltar a sua mente como flashs. À noite a qual ela jamais esqueceria. Ela não queria esquecer, queria ter aquela lembrança sempre consigo, não importa o quanto doesse, para sempre se lembrar de que não merecia ser feliz, que não era ela quem deveria estar viva. – "Ichigo tem razão. Eu sou uma fraca e sempre fui. Eu destruí a vida dele, não tenho o direito de estar aqui e muito menos... de amá-lo. O que eu deveria fazer... Kaien-dono?" – fecha os olhos e se encolhe ainda mais, apertando os joelhos contra o corpo. Sente alguém se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- O que você quer? – perguntou sem encará-lo.

- Me desculpe. – disse Ichigo em um tom triste. – Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, falei sem pensar. Você não é fraca e muito menos um estorvo. – olhando para baixo, demonstrando toda a sua magoa em seu olhar.

- Não. Você está certo. – responde, ainda sem encará-lo. O Ruivo ficou surpreso. – Eu sou muito fraca, e por isso só acabo criando problemas para você e os outros. E justamente por eu ser fraca, acabei destruindo a sua vida... Você deve me odiar, não é? – perguntava com um pequeno sorriso amargo nos lábios, carregado de tristezas, segurando a vontade de chorar. Ichigo estava perplexo, não sabia o que dizer, então se lembrou das palavras de Renji. "Ela tem mania de se preocupar e se culpar por tudo". O garoto da um pequeno sorriso e olha para o mar avermelhando, assim como o céu.

- Não seja tonta Rukia. Você não destruiu a minha vida, ao contrário, graças a você eu posso sorrir de novo. – a garota encara-o, espantada com tais palavras. – Graças a você eu fiquei forte e posso proteger o que me é mais valioso. Eu tenho um motivo para seguir em frente e ficar ainda mais forte. Tudo por sua causa, e é exatamente por isso que eu não posso te odiar. – encara-a sorrindo. – Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Muito obrigado Rukia!

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que Rukia jamais havia visto, um sorriso vindo do fundo do coração dele. Como ela gostava daquilo, daquele Ichigo sincero e amável a sua frente. Ela corresponde o sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que deixa duas pequenas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos. Ele se aproxima e a garota encosta a cabeça em seu ombro. Os dois permaneceram assim um bom tempo, observando o pôr do sol mais lindo de suas vidas e ao lado da pessoa que lhes é mais importante.

OWARI


	20. A festa

**Cap 21 – A festa.**

Eram 7 da noite. A festa começava no hotel. Ela acontecia ao lado de fora, perto das piscinas. Bebidas (Renji, cuidado! XD), comidas e a música bem alta e agitada. Era possível ouvir a música de toda a praia. As garotas ainda se arrumavam no quarto, sempre atrasadas.

- Droga! Por que elas demoram tanto?! – resmungava um impaciente Ichigo no corredor, junto dos outros garotos.

- Calma Kurosaki. – dizia Ishida. – Mulheres são demoradas mesmo. – ajeitando os óculos (ele gosta de fazer isso, né?! o.o').

- E quantos mais elas demoram, mais lindas ficam. – dizia Keigo com os olhos brilhantes. Ichigo, Renji e Ishida olham torto para ele, ameaçadoramente. – Ta, foi mal. - gota encolhendo-se.

A porta do quarto finalmente se abre e três lindas garotas saem. Rukia com um delicado vestido verde claro que amarrava no pescoço, era aberto nas costas e com babados brancos por toda a aba do vestido. Tatsuki usava uma saia jeans até as coxas e uma blusa laranja regata, de zíper e com capuz. E Inoue estava com um vestido branco, com mangas bufantes e uma fita rosa que contornava a cintura e dava um laço atrás. Os rapazes não conseguiam desviar os olhos delas um minuto se quer.

- Vamos logo! A festa já começou. – disse Rukia, animadamente, acordando eles.

- Não diga isso para a gente. Foram vocês que demoraram. – disse Ichigo, virando o rosto.

- Não enche Ichigo! – disse Tatsuki. – Se você continuar chato assim nunca vai conseguir uma namorada. – debocha do amigo.

- Me deixe em paz! – vira-se, envergonhado.

Dentro do elevador ele não tirava os olhos da Shinigami. Seu coração sempre batia mais rápido quando estava ao lado dela. Rukia também sentia isso. Sentia uma alegria inexplicável por saber que Ichigo estava ao seu lado. Eles chegam ao local da festa, já havia muitas pessoas lá, praticamente o hotel inteiro.

- Tatsuki. Vamos dançar? – Keigo com cara de pidão.

- Nem louca! Do jeito que você é tarado... – olha para ele desconfiada.

- Por favor. Juro que não faço nada. – com olhos de cachorrinho sem dono (quem já viu Ouran High School Hosta Club sabe mtu bem como é! XD).

- Ta bom...Mas se você tentar qualquer coisa juro que quebro o seu pescoço! – indo com ele para o lugar onde as pessoas estavam dançando.

Rukia olhava atentamente aquele monte de pessoas dançando conforme o ritmo da música. Parecia tão divertido. Ichigo notara o brilho nos olhos da pequena. Estava muito envergonhado, mas não hesitou.

- Rukia. – chamou-a. – Você...Quer dançar? – pergunta corado, passando a mão atrás da cabeça (eita mania :P). A garota encara-o, surpresa.

- Mas eu não sei dançar... – um pouco envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. Eu te ensino. – da um pequeno sorriso e puxa a garota pela mão até o meio da multidão.

Inoue, perante a tal cena, virou-se e foi para o outro lado. Ishida pensou em segui-la, mas achou melhor não o fazê-lo. A garota parecia precisar de um tempo sozinha.

Tocava uma música alegre e agitada, mas no exato momento em que Ichigo e Rukia estavam prestes a começarem a dançar, a música é trocada por uma lenta, daquelas bem românticas. Ichigo paralisou.

"E agora? O que eu faço?" – Rukia encarou-o, parecendo um pouco envergonhada, o que o fez ficar ainda mais envergonhado também.

- Você vai ou não me ensinar a dançar? – perguntava impaciente, diante da lerdeza do rapaz.

- Ah...Tudo bem... – um pouco corado. – É desse jeito. – ele coloca as mãos da garota em seu pescoço e as suas na cintura dela, aproximando os corpos. A shinigami sentiu sua face queimar. – E depois é só segui o ritmo da música lentamente. – guiando os passos dela suavemente.

Eles dançavam calmamente, perdidos em pensamentos. Toda aquela proximidade deixava-os confusos. O coração acelerado, o rosto avermelhado e todos os pensamentos focas apenas na pessoa a sua frente. Aquela sensação era tão boa. Rukia, deixando-se levar, fecha os olhos e encosta a cabeça no peito de Ichigo. Ele surpreende-se um pouco, mas em seguida também fecha os olhos. Ele podia sentir ainda mais claramente o perfume da garota e o calor que ela emanava. O tempo poderia para naquele mesmo momento que os dois nem ligariam, desde que ainda tivesse um ao outro.

- Como eles são cabeças duras. Por que não assumem logo que se gostam? – dizia Tatsuki, observando-os enquanto dançava com Keigo.

- É mesmo. Mas o Ichigo é lerdo demais para essas coisas. – concorda Keigo.

- Coitada da Orihime...O pior é que ela ainda tem esperanças do Ichigo gostar dela... – dizia tristemente.

- O que?! A Inoue gosta do Ichigo?! – perplexo.

- Você fala do Ichigo só que é ainda mais tapado do que ele. - ¬¬. – Você é o único que ainda não tinha percebido isso. – esclareceu a garota.

- Droga! Eu sempre sou o último a saber as coisas...! – choramingava Keigo, sem parar.

Ichigo e Rukia já estavam dançando a um bom tempo. Nem faziam mais idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado. Umas cinco ou seis músicas talvez? De repente a música lenta muda para agitada novamente, assustando-os um pouco. Eles se soltam e ficam um pouco corados.

- Eu...Eu vou pegar algo para beber! – disse a garota indo em direção ao bar.

- Nada de bebidas alcoólicas, ein?! – gritou Ichigo, para lembrá-la das conseqüências de sua última bebedeira.

- Já sei! – vira-se para ele e mostra a língua. O ruivo ri um pouco.

- E agora? O que eu devo pedir? – pergunta-se, olhando para os nomes em inglês na carta de bebidas.

Ela vira-se um pouco e vê Renji sentado sozinho em um canto afastado. Ele parecia tão distante. A garota resolve ver o que aconteceu. Aproxima-se e se senta ao lado do amigo.

- Rukia! – surpreende-se.

- Tudo bem Renji? Você parece tão distante... – encarando-o.

- Está tudo bem...Eu estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas... – olha para a menina ao seu lado. – Será que a gente pode conversar um pouco?

OWARI


	21. Confissão inesperada

**Cap 22 – Confissão inesperada.**

- Claro. O que foi? – perguntou a menina.

- Aqui não. Vem comigo. – Renji levanta-se e pega Rukia pela mão. Eles andam um pouco, até a praia. Para de frente para o mar, iluminado pela lua.

- Rukia... – tomou coragem. – Nós já nos conhecemos a muito tempo, não é? – ainda segurando a mão dela.

- É. Já faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro mais quantos anos se passaram. – sorriu.

- Nós sempre fomos muito próximos. Eu nunca escondi nada de você. Mas tem uma coisa que eu nunca tive coragem de te dizer. – uma certa melancolia formava-se em seus olhos. Ele não voltaria atrás. Seria agora ou nunca. A garota encarava-o atentamente, curiosa, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

– Desde que nos conhecemos, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu soube que você era diferente de qualquer outra garota. Que você era especial. A nossa vida nunca foi fácil, nós passamos por muitas coisas juntos. Coisas boas e ruins. – segurava mais forte a mão da dela. – Quando você me deixou e entrou para a família Kuchiki eu senti como se o meu mundo desabasse. Por isso eu treinei, dia após dia, para ficar mais forte e poder te alcançar. Como se fosse uma estrela que sempre escapava das minhas mãos. Você é o que eu tenho de mais importante, a minha única razão de viver. – aproxima-se e aperta as mãos dela. – Eu te amo Rukia.

A garota não se movia. Não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Renji sempre foi seu melhor amigo, sempre ao seu lado, sempre a protegendo. Como ela era cega. Ela jamais havia desconfiado, essa possibilidade se quer já havia passado por sua cabeça. Rukia, de fato, amava Renji. Mas era um amor de irmão, de companheiro, totalmente diferente do que ela sentia por...Ichigo. Mas por que a imagem dele vinha a sua mente justamente agora?! Seu coração batia rápido, tremia um pouco, mas ela tinha de responder, de ser sincera.

- Renji...Você... É muito importante para mim. Muito mesmo.Mas eu...Eu não posso corresponder os seus sentimentos. – abaixa a cabeça, tristemente e também aperta as mãos dele. – O meu coração...Ja é de outra pessoa. – pequenas lágrimas se formam em seus olhos.

- Você ama o Ichigo, não é? – perguntou também cabisbaixo, surpreendendo a shinigami. – Eu já sabia há muito tempo. Está tudo tão na cara. – olha no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e da um pequeno sorriso. – Eu apenas não agüentava mais deixar esse sentimento preso aqui dentro. – coloca uma das mãos dela sobre seu peito. – Queria que você soubesse de tudo o que eu sinto, mesmo que você não fosse me corresponder.

- Renji...Desculpe-me. – deixa as lágrimas caíres por seu rosto.

- Não chore. Você não tem culpa de nada. – enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu sei que não tenho esse direito, mas...se eu não fizer isso vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida. – ele levanta o rosto da menina com uma das mãos e com a outra segura a mão dela novamente, aproximando-se aos poucos.

Rukia sabia exatamente o que ele ia fazer, mas por algum motivo não reagiu. Apenas fechou os olhos e esperou por aquele contato. Logo sentiu os lábios de Renji tocarem gentilmente os seus, demostrando verdadeiramente o que ele sentia. Uma última lágrima escapa. Olhos de tristeza, ódio e mágoa. Olhos de dúvida, luz e esperança.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia estava demorando a voltar. Tanto tempo para pegar uma bebida? Algo devia ter acontecido. E lá vai o ruivo, novamente, procurar a pequena shinigami. Ele olhou em toda a aparte, perguntou para várias pessoas e nada.

- Droga! Por que ela sempre some assim? – perguntava para si mesmo. – Parece até que ela gosta de me deixar preocupado.

Ele continua procurando, até que vai em direção a praia a avista duas pessoas. Chega um pouco mais perto e vê que eram Rukia e Renji. Mas por que eles estavam tão próximos?! Por que ele segurava a mão dela?! Os dois ruivos se perguntavam em pensamentos. Inoue, que havia ido dar uma volta pela praia para esfriar a cabeça, assistia confusa a tal cena. Percebe a presença de Ichigo, parecendo indignado com o que aquilo que via. De repente os olhos se fecham, um beijo. Olhos de tristeza, ódio e mágoas. Olhos de dúvida, luz e esperança.

O garoto se vira e começa a andar, apertando tanto os punhos que eles chegam a sangrar.

- Traidora...

OWARI


	22. Lágrimas da lua

**Cap 23 – Lágrimas da lua.**

O coração se despedaça. Uma punhalada certeira nas esperanças do garoto. Ele nunca havia sentido tanta raiva em sua vida. Sentia-se um completo idiota, um trouxa que foi facilmente enganado, e da pior maneira.

"Eu não vou perdoar. Não posso perdoar isso." – entrando no quarto. – "Ela só estava brincando comigo, fingindo como sempre. Traidora! Como ela pode fazer isso?! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por ela! Como?!" – da um murro na parede. Bate com tanta, TANTA força que a mão sangra. Fica um tempo parado lá. O sangue escorre um pouco pela parede. Ele senta-se na cama, cabisbaixo, com os braços apoiados nas pernas e uma das mãos sobre os olhos. – "Por que Rukia? Por que você fez isso?" – uma lágrima cai. Depois outra, e outra, sem pararem. É, aquela chuva gelada havia voltado mais uma vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles abrem os olhos. Renji afasta-se um pouco, com o olhar perdido.

- Me perdoe. Talvez seja egoísmo meu, mas...Eu não quero que as coisas entre a gente mude...Quero continuar sendo deu ombro amigo, sempre que você precisar. – um pequeno sorriso triste forma-se em seus lábios.

- E-eu também não quero deixar de ser sua amiga! – gagueja um pouco. – Nós sempre estivemos juntos e eu não quero que isso mude. – com lágrimas nos olhos. O shinigami novamente enxuga os olhos dela.

- Rukia, me prometa uma coisa. – disse sério.

- O que? – encarando-o.

- Me prometa que você vai ser feliz. – encara-a docemente. A garota surpreende-se um pouco.

- Vou tentar. – da um pequeno sorriso.

- Tentar não! Você VAI ser! – franzindo a testa.

- Está bem. Eu prometo. – da um largo sorriso.

- Assim que se fala! – sorri. – Agora, com licença, pois o bar me aguarda. – vira-se e sai andando.

- Renji! – gritou, fazendo-o se virar. – Me prometa que você também vai ser feliz! – ainda gritando. O rapaz sorri e volta a caminhar.

- Pode deixar! – acenando de costas.

Ele já não estava mais ao alcance da vista da garota. O sorriso começa a sumir de seu rosto. Rukia sente seu corpo ficar mais pesado a cada segundo. Seria por causa da culpa? Talvez. Mais havia muitos outros sentimentos também. Um aperto no peito, os olhos marejados novamente. Por que as coisas tinham que acontecer desse jeito?! Não parava de repetir essa pergunta em sua mente. Ela deixa seu corpo cair sobre a areia branca, encolhe-se e começa a chorar, tendo apenas a lua como testemunha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue estava feliz. O brilho havia voltado aos seus olhos e o sorriso aos seus lábios. Ainda havia uma esperança! Agora o caminho estava livre, ela não tinha mais que se preocupar em machucar uma amiga, pois Rukia estava com Renji. Era isso que ela achava.

Ela andava alegremente pelo meio da festa, até que escuta alguém chamá-la. Olha para trás e vê Tatsuki acenando de uma mesa. Corre até lá e senta-se ao lado da amiga.

- Nossa Orihime! Você parece tão feliz de repente. O que aconteceu? – perguntou curiosa.

- Tatsuki-chan, eu estou muito feliz mesmo! – com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu ainda tenho uma chance! Ainda tenho esperanças com o Kurosaki-kun! – dizia transbordando de alegria.

- O que?! – perplexa. – De onde você tirou essa idéia?!

- Agora eu tenho certeza de que a Kuchiki-san não corresponde os sentimentos do Kurosaki-kun. E acho que agora talvez ele me de uma chance de conquistá-lo. – ainda sorrindo.

- Orihime. Eu não faço a menor idéias do que te fez achar isso, mas é melhor você esquecer essa idéia. – diz seriamente.

- Por que você diz isso? – pergunta a ruivinha, surpresa.

- O próprio Ichigo já te disse que ama a Kuchiki. Não importa se ela o corresponde ou não. Além de que eu duvido, e muito, de que ela realmente goste de outro. – encarando-a.

- Tatsuki-chan, você nem sabe o que aconteceu! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos que a Kuchiki-san gosta de outro. E tenho certeza que depois do que aconteceu o Kurosaki-kun não vai mais pensar nela! – irritando-se.

- Você não entende?! Será que já não sofreu o bastante?! Por acaso quer levar outro fora do Ichigo, pra só então se convencer de que ele não gosta de você?! – gritando.

- Você não tem porque me dizer isso! Nós somos amigas, não somos?! Supõe-se que você deveria me apoiar! – grita também.

- Justamente por ser sua amiga que digo isso! Não quero te ver sofrer mais! Principalmente porque depois é no MEU ombro que você vem chorar! – irritada.

- Pois bem! – levanta-se bruscamente. – Não irei nunca mais chorar no seu ombro! E vou te provar que posso SIM conquistar o coração do Kurosaki-kun! – sai danando pesadamente.

Tatsuki ficou lá sentada, com as mãos apoiadas nas mãos. Sim, ela havia exagerado. Mas Inoue não ficava atrás. Nunca tinha imaginado que a ruivinha fosse tão cabeça dura, e o pior de tudo é que isso a faria apenas sofrer outra desilusão. Estava se sentindo péssima. Brigando com a melhor amiga quem não ficaria, não é? Ela resolve deixar o bom senso de lado e vai para o bar, juntar-se a Keigo e Renji, que estavam tomando todas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji já estava longe de Rukia. A cada passo que dava sentia um buraco abrir-se em seu coração. Lágrimas insistiam em se formarem em seus olhos, e ele insistia em enxugá-las antes mesmo que pudessem cair, nem uma se quer. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, ele já a havia perdido. Perdido sem nem se quer ter tido uma chance de lutar. Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça, mas uma pergunta estava cravada em sua mente. Como seriam as coisas se ele nunca tivesse deixado Rukia partir aquela vez? Se ela nunca tivesse entrado para a família Kuchiki? Com certeza seria tudo muito diferente. Totalmente diferente. Mas agora isso já não importava mais, porque ele havia perdido a sua estrela. Ele senta-se em um banquinho na frente do balcão do bar e pede uma bebida. Toma-a em questão de segundos e logo pede outra. Ele iria encher a cara, para tentar esquecer tudo. Que consolo melhor do que a bebida e uma boa briga? Era isso que sempre escutava de Ikkaku. Mas como não havia nenhum bom adversário por ali, só lhe restava a bebida. Seu olhar era vago e distante, como se estivesse em outro planeta. Até que uma voz desperta-o de seus devaneios.

- Abarai? – perguntou Keigo. – O que aconteceu? Você está no mundo da lua cara? – sentando-se no banco ao lado do dele.

- Nada não. Apenas pensando na vida. E você? – encarando-o.

- Ah! Eu vim pegar uma bebida para a...

- Ótimo! – interrompe-o. – Então você vai beber comigo! – sorri alegremente ("alegrinho" por causa da bebida XD).

- Calma ai cara. Eu sou menor de idade... – tentando fugir da situação.

- E daí? Quem liga para isso? - T.T - Deixa de frescura e bebe logo! – passa um copo para ele. – Você é um homem ou é um rato? – desafiando-o.

- Claro que sou um homem! – ò.ó Keigo pega o copo e bebe rapidamente.

- É assim que se faz! – Renji sorri e da uns tapinhas nas costas do outro.

Keigo olha para trás e vê Tatsuki conversando com Inoue na mesa. Parece que ela havia esquecido da bebida que pediu a ele. Beleza! Ele iria aproveitar essa chance. Pega outro copo e levanta-o.

- Saúde! – gritou alegremente. O Shinigami faz o mesmo.

- Saúde! – os dois batem os copos e bebem tudo em uma virada só. Logo Tatsuki chegou e sentou-se com ele, parecendo brava.

- Tatsuki? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Keigo, encarando-a.

- Eu briguei com a Orihime. – explicou.

- Brigou por quê? – perguntou curioso.

- Não me enche! – disse tomando o copo da mãe dele e bebendo tudo em seguida. – Nós vamos encher a cara! – disse decidida, batendo ruidosamente o copo no balcão.

- É isso ai! – gritaram alegremente os dois rapazes, em uníssono.

30 minutos depois

- Agela baka da Urihime! Ela ge muitu bubinha. Zó vai zufre mais aguinda. – dizia Tatsuki, balançando um copo vazio pra lá e pra cá.

- Num he só hela. A Rukia tumbém é uma boba. Fica currendo gi nem tunta atráz dagele punk igiota do Idigo...Agele feioso num merece uma garuta magavilhosa como hela. – continuava Renji, ainda bebendo.

- Heu pricisu de uma namuradaaaaaa!!!!!!! Num acuento maiz eza solidãu! Deeeeeeuz! Mi arruma uma muié!!!!!!!!! - choramingava Keigo, debruçado em cima do balcão. Chad e Ishida apenas assistiam a plena decadência dos amigos.

- É melhor vocês pararem, beber assim não faz bem a saúde. – disse Ishida.

- Hala a boca!!! – gritaram os três, em uníssono.

- Vamos levá-los daqui. - disse Chad calmamente, como sempre.

- Acho que é a melhor solução. – mega gota.

Chad carrega Tatsuki e Keigo até seus respectivos quartos, pois mais pareciam Marias Moles de tanto que haviam bebido. Ishida tentava de todas as maneiras arrastar Renji, que resistia de todas as maneiras.

- Isso é para o seu próprio bem! – gritava Ishida, puxando o shinigami.

- Vi soltah seu maluko! – protestava, agarrando-se no balcão.

- O único maluco aqui é você! – retruca irritado. – Pare de agir feito uma criança e me obedeça! – puxando-o com mais força.

- Heu num zo crianza! I vucê num he minha mãe pra vim te qui ti ubedecer! – agarra-se mais no balcão. – I grazas a deuz! Purge heu num quero ter uma mãe feia igual vucê! – gritava.

- O que você disse?! – berrava. – Como ousa insultar a beleza de um Quincy?! – indignado. – Jamais fira o orgulho de um Quincy! – furioso.

- Vucê zó zabi fla neze tal orgulho Quinzy... Vucê é bixa pur acazo? – encara-o de maneira desconfiada.

- COMO É QUI É?! – estourando. – Agora sim você vai ver!!! – pega uma garrafa e quebra-a com força na cabeça do shinigami, fazendo-o desmaiar. Ishida sai arrastando-o pela camisa, furioso, pelo hotel.

Finalmente os bêbados estavam entregues. Ichigo já dormia, jogado na cama e com as mãos enfaixadas. Rukia dormia agarrada ao seu travesseiro, e Inoue escondida debaixo do lençol. Logo Chad e Ishida também foram para o quarto dormirem.

O dia não demoraria a nascer, apenas algumas horas. Aquela havia sido uma noite longa pra todos, muito longa. Mas quando acordassem o que aconteceria? O que fariam? Como iriam encarar uns aos outros? Não sabiam. A única coisa da qual sabiam é que seria doloroso e difícil.

"Um após o outro, os minutos iam passando, e o relógio aproximando, a hora do adeus".

OWARI


	23. Sentimentos ao vento

**Cap 24 – Sentimentos ao vento.**

Tensão no ar. Um clima tão pesado que parecia sufocá-los. O dia estava lindo, o lugar era lindo, um passeio maravilhoso, mas nem um pouco divertido. Eles aceitaram apenas para matar o tempo e tentar ocupar a mente com outras coisas, esquecer da noite anterior.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Temos um passeio pela cidade programado para hoje. – diz o guia. – O que vocês acham?_

_- Eu acho ótimo! – diz Inoue, cheia de energia. Ishida, ao ver a animação da garota, também aceita. Chad apenas consente com a cabeça. Ichigo e Rukia permaneceram calados. – Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun? O que vocês acham? – pergunta a ruivinha._

_- Tah... – responde Ichigo sem a menor animação, mais parecendo um zumbi. Nunca havia tido uma noite tão ruim em sua vida. Não conseguiu dormir quase nada. Tudo o que ele havia vivido com Rukia voltava a sua mente como um filme. Um filme que, a cada minuto, ficava ainda mais dramático._

_- Por mim tudo bem. – diz a shinigami, tentando forçar um pequeno sorriso._

_Renji, Tatsuki e Keigo estavam trancados nos quartos, por causa da enorme ressaca. Com certeza não iriam querer ir junto. Inoue escreve um bilhete e passa por baixo de uma das portas. Todos saem._

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

Eles estavam em um restaurante, almoçando em um completo silêncio. Ichigo e Rukia não preferiam uma palavra se quer. O ruivo se quer olhava nos olhos da garota, o que estava incomodando-a muito. Rukia parecia estar em um mundo distante dali, um olhar perdido, o que deixava o garoto ainda mais para baixo. "Ela deve estar pensando nele." Era o que o ruivo achava. Aquele clima já estava incomodando os outros.

- Pessoal. – chamou Inoue. – O que vocês acham de tomarmos um sorvete depois do almoço? – perguntou tentando quebrar o gelo. Rukia pareceu finalmente acordar.

- Sorvete? Eu adoro sorvete. - o.o - Quero de morango com chocolate. – disse ainda um pouco voada.

- Ótimo! – disse a ruivinha se animando. – Eu vou querer um de pistache, um de banana, um de abacate, um de pimenta, um de café, um de mamão, um de chiclete, um de hortelã, um de passas, um se sake, um de rum, um de menta, um de feijão, um de maçã, um de laranja, um de berinjela e é claro um de tomate. – sorridente, contando os sabores nos dedos.

- Se você tomar tudo isso vai passar mal Inoue-san. - gota. Disse Ishida preocupado.

- Baunilha. – disse Chad.

- E você Kurosaki-kun? – perguntou a menina, ao garoto que estava totalmente distraído.

- Eu o que? – encara-a.

- Que sabor de sorvete você vai quere? – sorridente.

- Ah...Morango com chocolate. – responde simplesmente. Inoue surpreende-se um pouco.

- O mesmo que a Kuchiki-san... – sussurra inconscientemente

- O que? – pergunta o ruivo, sem entender.

- Ah! Nada não. - i-i'

Depois do almoço o guia os leva a uma sorveteria, que fica em frente a uma praça com uma linda fonte bem no meio.

- Aqui é onde tem o melhor sorvete da ilha. – mostra o guia. – essa sorveteria é famosa por ter uma enorme variedade de sabores. – explica.

Os olhos da ruivinha brilharam. Inoue saiu correndo em direção ao bacão e começou a pedir zilhões de sabores, deixando o atendente louco. Os outros também vão comprar os seus. Cada um com uma bola de sorvete, e Inoue com umas 50 (como é qui fizeram pra impilhar td isso?!O-O). Eles vão procurar algum lugar para sentarem-s na praça. Rukia resolve dar uma volta, ver o resto do local, que por sinal era muito bonito. Ichigo vai andando sem rumo, e Inoue seguia-o.

- Kurosaki-kun... – chama-o.

- Ah?! Inoue. O que foi? – finalmente notando a presença da garota ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? Está agindo tão estranho... – preocupada.

- Estou ótimo, não tenho nada de estranho. – diz sem encará-la, ainda andando.

- Você está assim...Por causa da Kuchiki-san? – pergunta um pouco receosa, cabisbaixa.

- Por que diz isso? – estranhando.

- Eu também vi. – encara-o. – Eu vi a Kuchiki-san e o Abarai-kun se beijando. – diz séria. Ichigo fica totalmente surpreso. – Você irá esquecê-la? – pergunta.

- I-isso não tem nada a ver com você. – gagueja um pouco, virando o rosto.

- Kurosaki-kun... – triste. –Você mesmo viu. A Kuchiki-san gosta do Abarai-kun. Não há nada que possa ser feito. Se você não esquecê-la só irá sofrer. – aproxima-se dele.

- Eu sei disso, mas...

- Eu posso te ajudar. – interrompe-o. – Se você deixar, eu quero ajudá-lo a esquecê-la. Eu sim te amo de verdade Kurosaki-kun. – A garota se aproxima ainda mais dele. Ela estava tão próxima que Ichigo não pode reagir. Ela segura o rosto dele entre suas mãos e vai se aproximando cada vez mais, até que seus lábios tocam os dele. Inoue beija-o suavemente. Ele fica perplexo. O que deveria fazer?! De repente um ruído surpreende-se, fazendo a garota soltá-lo.

Um sorvete caído no chão. Uma garota chocada. Lágrimas começam a caírem pelo rosto de Rukia. Ichigo sem ação. Ela sai correndo.

- Rukia!!! – ele grita. Tenta correr atrás dela, mas a ruivinha segura seu braço, impedindo-o.

- Não faça isso Kurosaki-kun! – segura mais forte o braço dele.

- Inoue, entenda de uma vez! – se solta bruscamente. – Eu AMO a Rukia!! Não importa se ela me corresponde ou não, meus sentimentos não vão mudar! Eu JAMAIS amaria outra mulher além dela! A Rukia é minha razão de viver!!!! – grita e sal correndo atrás da pequena shinigami, deixando a garota perplexa para trás.

Ichigo consegue alcançar Rukia e puxa seu braço com força, fazendo-a virar. Quando ele ia falar algo a garota da um enorme chute em seu estômago, fazendo-o cair de joelhos por causa da dor, e volta a correr o mais rápido que podia. Ichigo fica no chão, totalmente confuso. Um vento começa a soprar. Um vento tão forte e gelado que parecia machucar.

- Rukia...

OWARI


	24. Sentimentos confusos

**Cap 25 – Sentimentos confusos.**

Despedaçados. Mais uma vez todos os seus sentimentos foram despedaçados. Esperanças? Não, agora já não tinha mais nenhuma, havia entendido que jamais teria o coração dele. Mas se havia entendido, por que doía tanto? Lágrimas caiam desenfreadamente, o corpo mais pesado, os sentimentos quase a sufocando. Uma mão, uma voz gentil.

- Inoue-san, o que aconteceu?! – perguntou o Quincy, preocupado, com a mão no ombro dela.

- Ishida...kun...! – a garota agarra-se na camisa dele e afunda a cabeça em seu peito, chorando ainda mais. – Outra vez...O Kurosaki-kun me dispensou outra vez. – com a voz trêmula.

- O que?! – surpreso. – M-mas como?! – gagueja.

- Eu...Achei que ainda tinha uma chance, porque a Kuchiki-san não gosta do Kurosaki-kun... – chorosa.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – confuso.

- Porque eu vi a Kuchiki-san e o abarai-kun se beijando. O Kurosaki-kus também viu, por isso achei que ele não iria mais gostar dela e talvez mi desse uma chance...Mas ele me dispensou de novo. – aperta mais forte a camisa dele entre suas mãos.

- Inoue-san... – abraça-a e acaricia seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Por que não pode ser eu? Será que eu sou uma pessoa tão ruim assim? – tremendo. – Será que...Ninguém nunca vai me amar? – Ishida abraça-a mais forte.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas Inoue-san. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mas talvez o Kurosaki não seja a pessoa certa para você. Ele não saberia como tratá-la como você merece, como uma verdadeira Princesa. – a garota vai se acalmando e se soltando nos braços de Ishida aos poucos. Ele levanta o queixo dela suavemente, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. – E tenha certeza de que existem muitas pessoas que te amam. Mas...Nenhuma delas te ama tanto quando to eu. – a garota surpreende-se. O Quincy vai se aproximando lentamente, até que seus lábios se juntam com os dela. Inoue inconscientemente fecha os olhos. Um beijo tão simples e suave, porém tão terno. Os dois se separam, um tão vermelho quanto o outro.

- Inoue-san, gostaria de ser minha namorada? – pergunta o garoto, um pouco sem jeito.

- I-Ishida-kun...Eu... – surpresa.

- Tudo bem. – sorri, corado. – Não precisa responder agora, pense o tempo que quiser. Mas agora acho melhor voltarmos para onde o guia está. Ele pega gentilmente na mão da ruivinha e começa a andar, guiando-a.

Inoue estava confusa, muito confusa. O que será que era aquilo? Aquele quentinho que sentia dentro de seu peito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia corria desesperadamente, nem sequer olhava para trás ou por onde pisava. Só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Droga" Aquele idiota! Traidor! Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?! Como?! Nós estávamos indo tão bem... Droga. Isso não é justo..." – chorando ainda mais. – "Eu te odeio Ichigo!!!" – apertando os punhos.

Ela já estava longe da praça. Para um pouco pra recuperar o fôlego. O hotel não era muito perto dali, demoraria séculos para chegar se fosse a pé. Ela vê um carro parado com uma plaquinha escrita TAXI em cima. Lembra-se do que Ichigo havia lhe explicado sobre eles.

A shinigami entra no táxi e apenas diz o nome do hotel, afinal não sabia explicar como chegar lá, muito menos explicar em inglês. Por sorte o motorista entendeu. Não demorou a chegar no hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki estava na piscina do hotel, sentada no chão com o bilhete escrito por Inoue em sua mão. Estava triste, muito chateada, e ainda por cima, com uma ressaca horrenda.

- Ela nem se quer tentou me chamar... – sussurrava, enquanto brincava com o papel, tristemente.

- Tatsuki? – uma voz assusta-a.

- Keigo! Não me assuste assim! - gota.

- Foi mal. – senta-se ao lado dela. – Você ainda está chateada por ter brigado com a Inoue? – encarando-a.

- Sim... – diz cabisbaixa. – Eu odeio brigar com ela...

- Mas por que vocês brigaram? – pergunta um pouco curioso.

- Porque ela é uma teimosa! Eu tentei dar um conselho e ela ficou brava. Eu também exagerei um pouco, mas... É porque eu não queria vê-la sofrer outra vez... – uma lágrima percorre seu rosto.

- Tatsuki... – Keigo surpreende-se um pouco, afinal, nunca pensou que veria aquela garota tão forte chorar. – Não se preocupe. – abraça-a. – Tenho certeza de que logo vocês farão as pazes, afinal, uma amizade como a de vocês não se desfaz tão facilmente. – sorri.

- Keigo... – sussurra um pouco corada. Geralmente ela o socaria e o chamaria de tarado, mas dessa vez ela não tinha a menor vontade de bater nele, queria apenas continuar sendo abraçada daquele jeito.

Ficaram assim um bom tempo, até que foram vencidos pela ressaca. Aquela maldita dor de cabeça que não passava. Tatsuki volta para o quarto e se deita na cama, se descansasse talvez a dor melhorasse. Esta praticamente dormindo, quando Rukia abre a porta do quarto com tudo, fazendo o maio barulho.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! – grita, quase tendo um enfarte (non queiram ser acordados desse jeito ù.u''''). – O que foi Kuchiki?! – pergunta, tentando recompor-se do susto. A shinigami não respondeu, apenas se joga na cama e afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, entre soluços. – Hei, você está bem? – preocupando-se. Novamente nenhuma resposta. Tatsuki levanta-se e se senta na outra cama, ao lado da garota. – O que aconteceu? Pode me contar. –diz gentilmente. Rukia também se senta na cama e enxuga os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Eu...Eu vi o Ichigo e a Inoue...se beijando... – com a voz trêmula.

- O que?! – perplexa. – "Então ela teve mesmo coragem..." – pensa. – Mas...Você não estava com o Abarai? – um pouco confusa.

- Por que achou isso? – perguntou Rukia, surpresa.

- Bem... É que a Orihime me contou que viu vocês se beijando... – explica. A pequena quase tem um treco.

- I-isso não tem nada a ver! – gagueja nervosa. – O Renji se declarou e eu disse que não o correspondia. Ele me beijou e eu não o impedi porque não queria magoá-lo mais. – cabisbaixa.

- Entendo...Então você não acha melhor tentar conversar com o Ichigo?

- Não! Eu não quero olhara para a cara dele nunca mais! – grita e se afunda no travesseiro novamente, voltando a chorar.

Tatsuki sai do quarto, o melhor para Rukia agora era ficar sozinha.

OWARI


	25. Enganos

**Cap 26 – Enganos.**

O que era tudo aquilo? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Se Rukia estava com Renji, então por que fico daquele jeito ao ver Inoue beijando-o? E por que ele correu atrás dela, sendo que estava tão magoado?

"Por que sou um idiota". Foi a única resposta que ele achou, ou que queria acreditar.

Ele chega no hotel. Não quis esperar os outros, por isso, logo que se recuperou do chute da shinigami pegou um táxi de volta. Logo estaria escurecendo.

Ele andava distraído pelo hotel, até que vê Tatsuki e vai falar com ela.

- Tatsuki! – chama-a. – Você viu a Rukia? – encara-a, preocupado.

- Sim, ela está no quarto. – respondeu. – Mas acho melhor você não ir lá... – aconselha.

- Por que? – sem entender.

- Você provavelmente é a última pessoa no mundo que ela quer ver agora. – diz friamente. A expressão no rosto do ruivo mudou. De preocupação para tristeza, uma profunda tristeza. – Ichigo...Ela me contou que viu você e a Orihime se beijando...O que aconteceu? – preocupada.

- Bem... – ele coçou a cabeça, sem graça. – A Inoue me beijou, nem tive tempo de reagir e a Rukia apareceu. – explicou.

- E o que você falou para a Orihime? – encarando-o.

- Disse para ela entender de uma vez que eu não a amo. – desviando o olhar.

- Entendo... – desvia o olhar também.

- Eu vou para o quarto. – disse virando-se.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu a menina.

Ele sove para seu quarto, mas antes de entrar fica observando a porta ao lado. Estava louco para entrar e esclarecer tudo com a shinigami, mas toda vez que pensava nisso a cena de Renji beijando-a vinha a sua mente. Ignora seus sentimentos e entra no quarto. Keigo estava dormindo todo esparramado na cama e babando. Ele pega uma roupa no armário e vai para o banheiro, nada melhor para esfriar sua cabeça do que um bom banho frio.

"A Rukia está com o Renji... não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso." – pensava, em baixo do chuveiro. – "Eu a amo mais do que tudo, mas ela não gosta de mim... Porcaria! E tudo o que a gente passou junto? Eu não quero me separar dela, não sei o que fazer sem ela ao meu lado..." – cabisbaixo. Ele sai do chuveiro, se enxuga e coloca a roupa. Keigo continuava dormindo do mesmo jeito. Ichigo liga a tv e deita-se na cama. Fica vendo um filme qualquer até que acaba adormecendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia continuava afundada em se travesseiro, pensando em mil coisas. Seu coração doía como nunca. Aquela cena não saia de sua cabeça. Ver sua melhor amiga beijando o garoto que você ama não é nada fácil. De repente alguém bate na porta.

- Rukia? – chama-a. – Posso entrar?

- Sim, Renji. –sem o menor ânimo.

- Vamos jantar? – pergunta entrando.

- Desculpa... – sentando-se na cama. – Não estou com fome...

- Você não parece bem... – senta-se ao lado dela. – O que aconteceu? – preocupado. Ela não responde, apenas abaixa a cabeça. – Seus olhos estão vermelhos...Você estava chorando? – encara-a.

- Não é nada...Eu estou bem... – diz baixinho.

- Como seu eu não te conhecesse. - ¬¬. – Anda, me diz o que aconteceu. – sério.

- Eu...Vi o Ichigo e a Inoue se beijando... – com a voz trêmula. – E a Inoue viu você me beijando outra noite... – fala em um tom baixo e triste. O shinigami fica surpreso, mas logo sua expressão muda.

- Me desculpo. Acho que acabei te criando mais um problema... – desvia o olhar.

- Ao contrário...Você é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue me animar... – da um pequenino sorriso. Renji da um longo suspiro e levanta-se.

- Bem, já que você não que descer para jantar eu vou te trazer algo para comer aqui. Não faz bem ficar tanto tempo sem comer. – diz já na porta, saindo do quarto.

Ele vai diretamente ao restaurante, pega o cardápio e escolhe aleatoriamente um prato, pedindo ao garçom para levar ao quarto (de algum jeito ele consegui se entender com o garçom XD), sem se quer notar a presença do resto do grupo ali. O garçom não demorou a chegar com duas bandejas em um carrinho (daqueles que se usa quando pede serviço de quarto, é que non me lembro do nome -.-'). Tatsuki, curiosa, foi falar com ele.

- Abarai. Pra que tudo isso? – apontando para o carrinho.

- É que a Rukia não está bem e não quer descer, por isso vou jantar com ela no quarto. – explica.

- Ah ta. Tente animá-la um pouco. – da um pequeno sorriso.

- Com certeza. – sorri também.

O shinigami vai com o garçom até o elevador. Ichigo, que havia descido há pouco tempo, junto de Keigo, estranhou aquilo.

- Hei, Tatsuki. Aonde o Renji vai com aquele garçom? – pergunta curioso.

- A Kuchiki não quis descer, por isso ele vai jantar com ela no quarto. – explicou.

Ichigo não gostou nada do que ouviu. Renji sozinho no quarto com Rukia? (ela dormia dentro do seu armário, sua mula ¬¬') Isso era algo no qual ele não queria nem pensar. Mas aqueles dois estavam namorando, não estavam? Ficarem sozinhos seria algo natural. O ruivo sentia-se impotente perante aquilo. Fica algum tempo parado, pensando, e depois da meia volta.

- Ichigo? Aonde vai? – perguntou Keigo, confuso.

- Eu perdi a fome... – disse sem se quer virar-se. Ele volta para o quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O garçom deixa o carrinho na frente do quarto e vai embora. Renji abre a porta e entra. Rukia estava sentada na cama, vendo qualquer coisa na tv. Ele coloca o carrinho ao lado da cama.

- Pronto. – anuncia. A garota tira a tampa de uma das bandejas para ver o que era. Tinha um cheiro delicioso.

- O que é isso? – pergunta curiosa.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – ele responde simplesmente. Uma grande gota forma-se na cabeça dela. A shinigami pega o garfo e tira um pedaço da carne, levando-o a boca.

- Acho que é peixe. – analisando. – Está uma delicia! – apreciou. Renji sorriu. Pegou a outra bandeja e sentou na cama ao lado, também começando a comer.

Depois de comerem os dois ficar vendo tv, sem falarem nada, apenas fazendo companhia um ao outro. Já era um pouco tarde. Rukia estava sentada, encostada na guarda da cama, e acabou adormecendo. Renji ajeita-a na cama e a cobre com um lençol. Agora, que olhara com atenção, percebeu que os olhos da garota estavam um pouco inchados. Ela devia ter chorado muito para eles terem ficado daquele jeito.

"Aquele imbecil do Ichigo vai ouvir umas boas!" – pensou irritado.

Foi para o quarto, pronto para brigar com o ruivo, mas ao entrar vê que ela já estava dormindo. Para não fazer u barraco o shinigami se acalma.

"Ah, mas amanhã ele não me escapa!" – jogando-se na cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Inoue-san, acho melhor vocês conversarem. – dizia Ishida. – Vocês são grandes amigas, não são? – olha para Tatsuki, que estava sentada em outra mesa com Chad e Keigo.

- Eu sei, mas...Não sei como falar com ela... – triste.

- Apenas diga o que você está sentindo. – sorri.

- Tem razão Ishida-kun. Vou falar com ela. – decidida. Ela vai timidamente até a outra mesa.

- Tatsuki-chan...Podemos conversar? – envergonhada.

- Orihime. – surpresa. – C-claro que sim! – gagueja. Ela levanta e vai, junto da ruivinha, para um lugar onde pudessem conversar a sós.

- Bem...Tatsuki-chan, eu... – começa.

- Me desculpe. – interimpe-a. – Eu...Exagerei naquela hora. Nem sei porque me estressei tanto...Desculpe-me por ter gritado. – diz tristemente.

- N-não! – gagueja desajeitada. – Sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas... Fui uma boba. Não devia ter ficado daquele jeito, você só estava preocupada comigo...Desculpe. Eu sou uma péssima amiga. – cabisbaixa.

- Não diga isso Orihime. – sorri. – Você é minha melhor amiga e é claro que eu vou te perdoar, não importa o que aconteça. – abraça-a. A ruivinha retribui.

- Sabe Tatsuki-chan...Você estava certa... – diz baixinho. – O Kurosaki-kun me dispensou de novo... – triste.

- É, eu sei... – desvia o olhar. – O Ichigo me contou tudo... – explica. – E eu também conversei com a Kuchiki.

- Com a Kuchiki-san? – encara-a.

- Ela me explicou o que aconteceu com o Abarai... Ele a beijou, mas a Kuchiki o dispensou. – encarando-a.

- Então...Foi isso o que aconteceu? – aperta a saia entre suas mãos. O remorso, a culpa, a raiva de si mesma invadem seu coração. Como ela era uma boba, uma cega. Sem querer acabou magoando Rukia de novo. Não queria isso! Teria que consertar aquela situação de alguma maneira!

- Mas então... – interrompendo os pensamentos da ruivinha. – Eu notei que você anda bem juntinha co o Ishida... – diz com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios, o que fez Inoue corar violentamente.

- Bem... É que...Eu...Sabe...Ele... – enrolando-se toda. – Ele... se declarou para mim. – diz sem jeito.

- Sabia! – comemora Tatsuki. – Já suspeitava a muito tempo que ele estava afim de você. – sorri. – Mas e ai? O que você respondeu? – pergunta curiosa.

- Eu ainda não me decidi... – olhando para baixo, corada.

- Pois responda logo. Não se deve enrolar muito para esse tipo de coisa. – adverte. – Mas agora, deixando isso de lado, acho melhor irmos para o quarto. Já está tarde. – olhando no relógio. A ruivinha concordou e elas foram falar com os três rapazes. Tatsuki da uma piscada pra Keigo, confirmando que tinha feito as pazes com a amiga, ele sorri em resposta. Todos vão para seus quartos, cansados, o dia havia sido longo, e o amanhã estava apenas por vir.

Começa a chover. Uma chuva forte e gelada, que arrasa tudo em seu caminho. Mas como toda chuva de verão, logo parte, deixando apenas corações aflitos para trás.

OWARI


	26. Memórias na chuva

**Cap 27 – Memórias na chuva**

Aquela cena que não parava de se repetir, gravada em sua mente. A surpresa, o aperto, a dor, tudo de uma vez. Aquele beijo. Rukia acorda aos poucos, senta na cama e se espreguiça longamente. Sentia-se mais pesada, como se algo a arrastasse para baixo. Ela Olga para o relógio, 8:30, as duas meninas ainda dormiam. A shinigami observa atentamente o rosto de Inoue, que dormia profundamente.

"Não é culpa dela... Ela achou que eu estava com o Renji e aproveitou a chance." – pensava. – "Ela também ama o Ichigo... E pelo jeito é dela que ele gosta..." – entristecendo. – "Mas se ele gosta da Inoue... então por que correu atrás de mim naquela hora?" – aquela duvida a perturbava. – "Esquece. Eu tenho que parar de pensar nisso. Inoue é minha amiga, e se o Ichigo a escolheu a única coisa que eu posso fazer é não interferir." – cabisbaixa.

Ela balança a cabeça, para tentar afastar tais sentimentos. Vai até o armário e pega um lindo vestido branco, de alcinhas finas e botões atrás. Resolve tomar um banho antes do café, não demorou muito. Quando saiu, já trocada, as garotas estavam acordando.

- Ohayou Kuchiki. – disse Tatsuki, bocejando.

- Ohayou Kuchiki-san. – disse Inoue, esfregando os olhos.

- Ohayou. – respondeu com um sorriso falso. – Eu vou esperar vocês lá em baixo, ta? – abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu a garota de cabelos espetados, levantando-se.

Rukia foi andando lentamente até o elevador. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo sentou-se em um dos sofás da recepção. Ela não tinha o menor apetite, e muito menos vontade de ficar cercada de pessoas. Naquele momento a única coisa que queria era ficar sozinha.

- Kuchiki? – alguém a chama. – Você não parece bem... – encarando-a.

- Chad. – encara-o. – Não é nada, apenas não dormi direito. – desvia o olhar.

- Aconteceu algo com você e o Ichigo? – sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Por que pergunta isso? – espia-o pelo canto do olho.

- Vocês dois estão muito estranhos ultimamente, parecem muito deprimidos. – explica. – Por acaso vocês brigaram de novo?

- Não...Não é tão simples assim... – cabisbaixa. – Acontece que seu amigo é um tremendo idiota. Eu quero mais é que ele desapareça! – irritada.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas tenho certeza de que se vocês conversarem encontrarão uma solução. – diz np tom calmo de sempre. – Eu conheço o Ichigo a muito tempo, e sei que ele é péssimo em lidar com sentimentos. Você tem quer tr paciência com ele. – explica.

- Pois eu acho que ele já sabe muito bem o que sente e por quem sente... – dizia baixinho, ainda cabisbaixa. Chad não entende. – Eu vou dar uma volta por ai. – levanta-se e sai andando.

O céu estava escuro, nublado. Havia chovido bastante na noite passada, por isso haviam várias folhas espalhadas por todo o lado. Rukia anda um tempo pelo calçadão da praia, até que para e senta em um banco que tinha ali.

Fica encarando o mar. Havia poucas pessoas na praia, talvez pelo horário, talvez pelo mau tempo. Uma brisa suave brinca com os cabelos negros da menina. Algo vem a sua mente. Por que se lembrara daquela canção agora? A escutara em algum lugar, mas não lembrava aonde. Sem perceber começa a cantar baixinho.

- _'Por muito tempo eu não tive para onde voltar._

_Silenciosa e sozinha, matinha meus olhos fechados._

_Nas profundezas do oceano, eu estava congelada._

_Incapaz de dizer algo, fiquei ali, dormindo._

_Mesmo assim continuo procurando o seu calor._

_Você sente isto, certo? Por favor,_

_Venha aqui._

_Por muito tempo não tive para onde voltar._

_Silenciosa e sozinha, matinha meus olhos fechados.'_

Tantas coisas passavam por sua mente, tantas memórias. Estava tão afundada em pensamentos que perdeu totalmente a noção do tempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estou ficando preocupada com a Kuchiki-san... – dizia a ruivinha. – Ela saiu sem tomar café da manhã, e já faz bastante tempo...Não é nada bom ficar sem comer assim. – triste.

- Não se preocupe Orihime. –diz Tatsuki. – Já é quase hora do almoço. Tenho certeza de que logo ela volta. – mostrando o relógio. E não deu outra, 10 minutos depois lá estava Rukia. – Eu não disse?! – sorriu.

- Rukia, onde você foi? – perguntou Renji, um pouco preocupado. – Você demorou tanto...

- Desculpem. Eu fui dar uma caminhada e acabei perdendo a noção do tempo. – diz um pouco sem graça.

- Bem, o que imporá é que você chegou. – diz Inoue, sorridente. – Você deve estar morrendo de fome, não é?! – diz tudo de uma vez.

Ichigo não tirava os olhos da shinigami. Sentia-se frustrado. Frustrado por não poder dizer que a ama, por não ter mais coragem de falar com ela, e por tê-la perdido bem diante de seus olhos sem ter feito absolutamente nada. Ele não queria sentir aquilo, aqueles sentimentos sujos, mas não conseguia evitar.

O dois já não se já se falavam a um bom tempo, e durante o almoço não foi diferente, nem uma palavra se quer dirigida um ao outro. Alguns olhares discretos, nada mais. Rukia sentia-se um pouco sufocada lá dentro, por isso depois do almoço foi até a área de lazer do hotel, onde ficavam as piscinas. De longe ela vê um garotinho, que sem querer acerta uma bola em Renji, que acaba caído para traz. Ela não consegue se segurar e começa a rir, sem notar alguém atrás dela.

- Você e o Renji parecem estar se dando bem. – diz em um tom seco.

- Ichigo! – surpreende-se. – Estamos, por quê? – estranhando.

- É...Estão se dando tão bem que já até ficam no quarto trancados sozinhos... – diz irônico.

- O que você está insinuando?! – encara-o, brava.

- Eu não estou insinuando nada. Estou apenas dizendo o que vi! Você e ele estão bem amiguinhos ultimamente. – nervoso.

- Olha só quem fala! Você que agarra a Inoue e vem falar de mim?! – indignada.

- Não é de mim que estamos falando aqui! É de você e daquele babaca! – grita.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?! – grita também.

- Tem razão, eu não sou ninguém! Sou apenas o idiota que você enganou e brincou esse tempo todo!

- Do que você está falando?? – confusa.

- Não seja hipócrita! Você acha que eu não sei que você e o Renji estavam se agarrando por ai?! – surtando. – Francamente eu não esperava isso de você Rukia! Não esperava que fosse uma pessoa tão baixa e egoísta assim!!! – berra. A garota apenas levanta a mão e mete-lhe um enorme tapa no rosto, fazendo-o recuar dois passos.

- Como ousa... – tremendo. – Depois de tudo...Como ousa?! – grita e encara-o, entre lágrimas de raiva. – EU TE ODEIO!!!!! – berra o mais alto que pode e sai correndo.

Ichigo fica parado no mesmo lugar, com os olhos arregalados e com a mão sobre a face avermelhada e dolorida. Começa a chuviscar.

- Ora, seu...! – grita. Pega o ruivo pelo colarinho da camisa e empurra-o com força contra a parede, prendendo-o. – Como pode fazer isso com ela?! – gritava Renji, descontrolado. – Como teve coragem de dizer aqui para ela?! – pressionando-o com mais força.

- Me solta seu idiota! – grita Ichigo, tanto se soltar.

- Você ao menos faz idéia do que acabou de fazer, seu imbecil?! – grita mais. – Isso é imperdoável! Não é justo você fazê-la sofrer assim por apenas te amar!! – furioso.

- O-o que você disse? – gagueja, não acreditando no que acabar de ouvir.

- Quando eu mi declarei ela me rejeitou. Por usa causa! A Rukia me disse que te ama! Como você pode ser tão cego?! – indignado. O ruivo estava chocado, não se movia, não picava, apenas se odiava.

"Eu sou um lixo. O pior dos lixos." – era a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

- Por mim, eu te quebrava agora mesmo! Mas encontrar a Rukia é muito mais importante! – solta-o bruscamente. – E se você fize-la chorar mais uma vez, uma lágrima se quer, eu juro que te mato! – vira-se e vai embora.

Ichigo estava desolado. Meu deus, como ele era imbecil! Se não fosse tão estúpido e tivesse conversado com ela, se tivesse controlado o seu ciúme doentio, não a teria magoado tanto. Sentia tanta raiva de si mesmo naquele momento, que até preferia que Renji realmente o tivesse matado. Ele não se perdoaria, e o pior, com certeza Rukia também não o perdoaria jamais.

"Eu tenho que encontrá-la!" – sem pensar duas vezes, começa a correr na mesma direção pela qual a shinigami havia ido.

Ele procurou, procurou, procurou, mas não a encontro em lugar nenhum. A chuva aumentava cada vez mais, mas ele nem se importava. Queria apenas encontrá-la e implorar perdão. Ele já havia procurado por todas as redondezas do hotel e nem sinal dela. Resolve voltar, talvez ela já estivesse lá. Ele andava bem rápido, logo chegou, mas ela também não estava lá. Vai para o quarto trocar a roupa molhada e encontra um bilhete.

- Ichigo, todos nós fomos conhecer o outro lado da cidade. Voltaremos a noite. Assinado: Sado. – leu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji estava possesso de raiva. Nunca havia sentido tanto ódio. Como era possível que Rukia tivesse preferido aquele ruivo idiota a ele?! Definitivamente, ele jamais a faria sofrer assim.

- Abarai! – chamou-o. – Aonde você vai? – perguntou Ishida.

- Vou atrás da Rukia. – determinado.

- É melhor não. Deixe aquele dois se resolverem sozinhos. – aconselhou.

- Você viu o que aconteceu? – surpreso.

- Sim. Se você se meter agora poderá só piorar as coisas. – explica.

- Mas você viu o que aquele idiota fez?! Eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho com a Rukia! – nervoso.

- Eu entendo como se sente, mas se aqueles dois não se resolverem agora essa situação continuara para sempre. Se você realmente se importa com a Kuchiki é melhor não se meter. – tentando acalmá-lo. Apesar de Renji não gostar nada, Ishida estava certo. Isso era o que devia ser feito.

- Ishida, Abarai. – chama-os Chad. – Nós vamos conhecer o resto da cidade. Vocês vão? – pergunta.

- Ah! Vamos sim, não é Abarai? – encara-o de maneira estranha. O shinigami assentiu, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

- Onde estão o Ichigo e a Kuchiki? – procurando-os com os olhos.

- Eles não estão. – explica o Quincy.

- Entendo. Então vou deixar um bilhete para o Ichigo. – diz Chad. Ele escreve o bilhete e depois o grupo sai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma, duas, três, quantas horas já haviam se passado? Já estava anoitecendo e chovia muito forte. Era perigoso estar lá fora, e Rukia ainda não voltara. O ruivo já estava quase tendo um ataque de tanta preocupação. Ele resolve ir novamente atrás da shinigami, mas dessa vez não voltaria até encontrá-la!

Ele corria pela tempestade, o mais rápido que podia, olhando em todos os lugares. Aos poucos o céu ia escurecendo mais, a chuva apertava e os postes iam se acendendo um após o outro. Ele já estava bem longe do hotel, quando finalmente a viu. A pequena garota de cabelos negros e vestido braço, sentada no chão, totalmente ensopada, encolhida e cabisbaixa, encostada em uma mureta. Sentiu um enorme alívio por ver que ela estava bem, mas o mais difícil seria agora.

- Rukia... – chamou-a. A garota encara-o, surpresa. Ela levanta-se rapidamente e ia começar a correr, mas ele segura seu braço, impedindo-a. – Por favor, me escute! – ela apenas se vira e da outro tapa no rosto dele.

- Eu não quero escutar mais nada! Não quero te ver nunca mais!! – grita, com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele puxa o braço dela com força, fazendo-a cair em seus braços. Ichigo abraça-a forte, de maneira que ela não pudesse se soltar.

- Me perdoe Rukia! – abraça-a mais forte. – Por favor, me perdoe! Eu te imploro! Eu não devia ter dito aquilo, foi tudo da boca para fora! Perdoe-me! – a shinigami agarra com força a camisa do ruivo, chorando profundamente. – Naquela noite, eu vi o Renji te beijando e fiquei louco de ciúmes. Não conseguia pensar direito. Depois aconteceu tudo aquilo com a Inoue. Eu estava muito confuso e acabei descontado minha frustração em você. Eu sei que não mereço seu perdão, mas, por favor, não me deixe! Eu não posso viver sem você. Eu te amo Rukia. Mais do que a minha vida. – aperta-a mais contra seu corpo.

- Baka! – grita entre lágrimas. – Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!!! – repetia, sem parar, com a cabeça afundada no peito dele. – Eu... Também te amo. – aperta a camisa dele com mais força. Eles podiam sentir claramente o calor que o outro emanava. Um alívio inexplicável. Sentiam-se mais leves, pois agora tinham certeza de que eram correspondidos.

Ichigo levanta o queixo de Rukia suavemente, encarando-a. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e com certeza, os seus deviam estar do mesmo jeito. Ele começa a se aproximar lentamente, ela fecha os olhos e ele faz o mesmo em seguida. Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, o que fazia seus corações dispararem. Seus lábios se tocam. Um arrepio por todo o corpo. Como haviam esperado, desejado aquele momento. Ichigo sentiu Rukia relaxar em seus braços e abraçar seu pescoço, ele fez o mesmo na cintura dela. Um beijo que a princípio era tímido, cheio de amor, começa a se aprofundar e tornar-se cheio de desejo.

A chuvão não parava, encharcando-os cada vez mais, mas dentro de Ichigo, o sol finalmente voltara a nascer.

OWARI

Música: Shuffle! Memories Op6 – Pureness

original: 

_Itsudemo watashi wa doko ni mo inakute_

_Shizuka ni hitori de me wo tijite iru_

_Sono fukai mizu no soko kogoeteru watashi wa_

_Nanimo ie nai mama ni uzukumari nemuru_

_Soredemo anata no mikumori motome tsutzukeru_

_Kanjite ii tai no onegai_

_Kokoni kite_

_Itsudemo watashi wa doko ni mo inakute_

_Shizuka ni hitori de me wo tijite iru_


	27. Laço infinito

**Cap 28 – Laço infinito.**

Aquele quentinho no peito, que aos poucos ia se espalhando para todo o corpo. Seria tão bom se o tempo parasse naquele momento. Nem mesmo o frio, nem mesmo a chuva conseguiam perturbá-los, pois aquele momento era intocável. Os dois se separam em busca de ar, ofegantes. Ichigo acaricia o rosto de Rukia.

- Eu não quero me separar de você nunca. – sorri.

- Eu também não. – abraça-o forte. – Mas...Da próxima vez que você fizer uma besteira dessa eu vou te esganar, entendeu? – encara-o, fazendo bico. O ruivo ri do tom meloso em que ela fala.

- Sim senhora. – beija-a novamente. Tinham vontade de não se soltarem nunca mais. Rukia acariciou o rosto dele, fazendo-o notar que estava gelada. A shinigami tremia um pouco, por causa do frio. Ele interrompe o beijo e encara-a, sério.

- O que foi? – confusa.

- É melhor voltarmos para o hotel. Você pode acabar ficando resfriada. – sem dizer mais nada, o garoto a pega no colo, deixando-a ainda mais corada.

- N-não precisa me carregar assim. – gagueja.

- Mas eu quero. – sorri. – Vou carregar a minha princesa de volta ao seu castelo. – diz travesso.

- Bobo. – sorri, beijando-o suavemente.

Ichigo andava calmamente pela chuva, com Rukia em seus braços. A menina encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, com a boca perto de seu pescoço, deixando-o arrepiado ao sentir sua respiração quente. Ele encara-a e vê que ela estava com os olhos fechados e sorrindo. Sorri também, até que nota algo. O vestido branco dela, agora já era transparente, ele podia ver claramente todas as curvas daquele corpo, inclusive seus seios. Seu rosto queimou, sua boca secou de repente, o coração acelerou. Ele desvia o olhar rapidamente.

"Eu não devo olhar. Eu não devo olhar." – repetia mentalmente. – "Seja forte Ichigo! Agüente firme!" – engole a seco. Começa a andar mais rápido, ele tinha que chegar logo no hotel e fazê-la trocar de roupa! Foi assim o caminho inteiro, o ruivo espiava, desviava o olhar, decidido a não olhar mais, mas logo estava espiando de novo.

Eles finalmente chegam no hotel. Já era de noite e não parecia que a chuva iria parar. Ao entrarem, Rukia reclama, então Ichigo coloca-a no chão. Uma das recepcionistas os chama (aquela que falava japonês).

- Satou-san (o guia X3) ligou agora a pouco. Por causa da tempestade as estradas alagaram, por isso seus amigos não voltarão até amanhã a tarde. – avisa.

- Por que só à tarde? – pergunta a shinigami, curiosa.

- Vai demorar a conseguirem escoar toda a água, e do jeito que não para de chover a situação só piora. – explica.

Os dois sobem para o quarto. Rukia abre a porta, mas Ichigo fica parado em frente à porta do quarto ao lado.

- O que foi? – pergunta a garota.

- Bem... – encara-a. – É melhor nós tomarmos um banho quente, antes que acabemos tendo hipotermia. – explica. – E depois...A gente pode ir janta, o que acha? – coça a cabeça, m pouco sem jeito.

- Para mim está ótimo. – sorri. O ruivo se aproxima e da um rápido beijo nela, entrando no quarto em seguida. Ela também entra.

O coração deles estava tão quente quanto a água que lhes percorria o corpo. Não paravam de pensar um no outro um segundo se quer, sem poder evitar um sorrido bobo nos lábios. Rukia coloca um vestido rosa, até metade das coxas e de mangas compridas. Ichivo veste uma calça jeans e uma camisa justa, verde e de mangas cumpridas.

Quando a garota saiu do quarto ele não pode evitar ficar corado, ao ver o comprimento do vestido dela. Sem duvidas, a shinigami tinha pernas lindas, foi o que ele pensou.

"Pare de pensar nessas coisas!" – balançando a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Rukia pega na mão dele.

- Vamos? – pergunta sorrindo, um pouco corada.

- Claro. – responde sem jeito, segurando a mão dela.

Eles ainda estavam um pouco envergonhados com essa situação, não estavam acostumados. Era uma sensação nova, ficarem assim tão próximos e sem ninguém para interferir. O jantar foi calmo, os dois riam, conversavam e se entreolhavam carinhosamente. Era incrível como tudo podia mudar tão de repente.

Depois de comerem eles sobem, de mãos dadas, e param em frente à porta do quarto de Rukia. Olham-se e sorriem. Eles entram, estava escuro e a garota não achava o interruptor. Ichigo vai tentar ajudá-la, mas tropeça no tapete e cai por cima dela.

Os dois se encaram, corados, o coração acelerando e a respiração também. A distância vai diminuindo, até que seus lábios se juntam. Um beijo tímido, que vai se aprofundando aos poucos. Rukia sente a língua de Ichigo explorar, brincar em sua boca. Ela se surpreende um pouco, mas corresponde. Suas línguas s entrelaçam, se acariciando. Eles se separam por falta de ar. Ficam com vergonha do estado em que se encontram. Ichigo se levanta e puxa Rukia pela mão, levantando-a. Ele finalmente encontra o interruptor e ascende a luz.

- Ah...Bem... – envergonhado. – B-boa noite. – gagueja, virando-se para sair, mas a garota segura seu braço.

- Espera... – ele se vira. Ela segura a mão dele, muito vermelha. – V-você...Não quer dormir aqui comigo? – cabisbaixa. O ruivo quase enfartou.

- R-R-Rukia... – perplexo. – P-por acaso... V-você quer... – gagueja.

- É-é claro que não seu idiota! – grita, envergonhada. – Não pense besteira. Eu só quero que você fique aqui comigo...Sabe, dormir junto... – fazendo cara de pidona. Ele não consegue resistir aqueles olhos brilhantes.

- T-tah bom... – coça a cabeça, sem jeito. – Eu só vou me trocar. – sorri. – Já volto. – da um selinho nela.

- Tah. – sorri.

Rukia coloca seu pijama, penteia os cabelos e se senta na cama, estava nervosa. Já estava acostumada a dormir no mesmo quarto que Ichigo, mas nunca na mesma cama, e também, agora a situação era completamente diferente. Agora eles estavam juntos, juntos de verdade, se amavam e isso era um fato, o que acabava deixando-os um pouco encabulados com certas situações.

No quarto ao lado a situação não era diferente. O coração do ruivo quase saltava do peito, as mãos estavam suando e ele pensava em mil coisas. Veste o pijama (Nya sabe que ele nunca usa pijama, mais aqui vai usar sim! XD) e vai para o quarto da menina, mas para em frente à porta.

"Eu e a Rukia sozinhos no quarto... na cama..." – corado. – "Ai meu deus! No que eu estou pensando?!" – nervoso. – "Se acalme Ichigo. Você tem que se acalmar. Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira." – respira fundo e entra.

A garota estava sentada na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro e vendo tv. Ele percebe o quanto às bochechas dela estavam rosadas, o que o fez ficar mais corado ainda. Rukia encara-o.

- Apaga a luz. – diz baixinho.

- Ah. – acordando de seu transe.

Ele apaga a luz, deixando o quarto iluminado apenas pela tv. A shinigami coloca o travesseiro no lugar, se cobre e se deita, em metade da cama. Ichigo entende o que ela quer. Vai timidamente até a cama e deita-se ao lado dela, se ajeitando em baixo da coberta. Eles se encaram, envergonhados, mas logo sorriem. O ruivo a puxa para mais perto de si, aconchegando-a em seus braços.

Aquilo era tão bom, sentir o cheiro, o coração, o calor um do outro era a melhor coisa do mundo. Não demorou até que começassem a se beijar. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente, se separavam por falta de ar, e logo voltavam a se beijar.

- Eu te amo. – sussurra a pequena.

- Eu também te amo. – sussurra no ouvido dela, deixando-a arrepiada.

Os dois se controlavam para não acabarem perdendo a cabeça, se rendendo aquele sentimento, era cedo de mais para isso acontecer. Eles ficam assim um bom tempo, entre beijos e carícias, até que Rukia adormece. Ichigo abraça-a, encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito, e fica vendo um pouco de tv, até que a desliga. Ele abraça Rukia mais forte e da um breve beijo em seus lábios.

Sim, aquilo era real. Não havia duvida alguma. Em seu peito havia somente a certeza, certeza de que aquele laço havia ficado mais forte, indestrutível. Que aquele laço seria infinito.

- Durma bem, minha lua. – sorri, adormecendo.

A chuva começava a melhorar, o céu continuava negro, mas mesmo assim a lua aparece, esplendorosa, como se quisesse apenas contemplar o amor daqueles dois.

OWARI


	28. Quando tudo se resolve

**Cap 29 – Quando tudo se resolve.**

Tão quentinho. Sentia-se tão bem, uma felicidade inexplicável. Seria um sonho? A shinigami abre os olhos lentamente, para se acostumar à claridade.

"Que bom... não foi u sonho." – sorri. Tudo aquilo realmente havia acontecido. E aquele lindo ruivo continuava lá, ao lado dela. O calor daquele abraço a fazia esquecer que o mundo existia.

Ichigo dormia com os lábios entreabertos e respirava calmamente, Rukia jamais havia visto-o tão relaxado. Definitivamente ele era uma graça dormindo.

A garota acaricia o rosto dele e se solta do abraço cuidadosamente, para não acordá-lo. O relógio já marcava 9 horas. Ela se levanta e vai até o armário, pega um vestido azul claro, de alcinhas, e vai para o banheiro.

Ela gostava de tomar banho de manhã, para esfriar a cabeça, mas ela sentia-se estranha, como se algo tivesse mudado dentro de si, algo que ela não entendia bem o que era. Sentia-se tão leve, como se não houvesse mais nenhuma preocupação, mas de fato os problemas existiam, e eram muitos.

Sai do banheiro, já trocada. O rapaz continuava dormindo, mas agora estava todo desajeitado pela cama. Ela ri um pouco e abre a porta vagarosamente, tentando não fazer barulho, e sai de fininho.

Vai até o quarto ao lado e pega uma roupa no armário. Uma bermuda preta e uma camisa azul claro, de mangas, para combinar com seu vestido. Achava que seria bonitinho os dois com roupas da mesma cor. Volta para o quarto, coloca a roupa em cima de outra cama e vai chamar o ruivo.

- I-chi-go. – chama-o, carinhosamente, mexendo naqueles cabelos espetados. – Hora de acordar. – sussurra no ouvido dele.

- Hum... – resmunga. – Ainda é cedo. – diz, sonolento.

- Já passou das 9. – retruca. – Desse jeito nó vamos perder o café da manhã. – beija-o no canto da boca. Em um movimento rápido o garoto agarra-a pela cintura, a puxa e rola, fazendo-a cair deitada na cama. Ele beija Rukia profundamente.

- Não me importo nem um pouco em perder o café da manhã. – diz, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Prefiro muito mais ficar aqui com você. – beija-a novamente. Quando de separam ela segura o rosto dele.

- Não seja bobo. – ri. – Nós temos muito tempo para ficarmos juntos, e eu estou com fome e quero meu café da manhã. – diz fazendo bico. – Agora vá tomar um banho para nós descermos. Ah! Eu já peguei a sua roupa. – aponta para a cama ao lado.

- Ta bom, ta bom. – suspira, dando-se por vencido. – Eu não demoro. – Ichigo levanta-se, pega a roupa e vai para o banheiro. 10 minutos depois os eles já estavam no restaurante.

Algumas pessoas olhavam e comentavam, afinal, não é todo dia em que se vê dois bobos apaixonados. Aqueles dois estavam com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Ichigo. – chamou-o, sorrindo. – Fala aaaaaaah. – pega uma garfada de bolo e faz aviãozinho. O ruivo fica muito corado, mas faz o que a pequena manda. Rukia leva o garfo até a boca dele e ri um pouco, corada.

Depois do café eles vão caminhar pela praia. Mesmo depois da grande chuva da noite anterior, havia várias pessoas por lá. Os dois tiram os chinelos e começam a caminhar descalços, de mãos dadas, pela areia, segurando os chinelos na outra mão. Andaram um bom tempo, daquele jeito, aproveitando a brisa do mar, a areia quentinha e a companhia um do outro. Sentam-se na sobra de um coqueiro, ainda de mãos dadas. Rukia encosta a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Sabe... Isso é tão estranho... – olhando o mar.

- O que? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Você assim...Todo carinhoso e atencioso. Já estou tão acostumada com aquele Ichigo briguento e mal-humorado que isso chega a ser estranho. – ri, deixando o garoto envergonhado.

- Baka. – desvia o olhar. – Você também está diferente... – retruca, corado.

- Mas até quando isso irá durar...? – sussurra, suspirando.

- Hã? – encara-a.

- Até quando poderemos ficar juntos? – um tom triste pesava em sua voz, o olhar perdia-se em algum lugar no horizonte. O ruivo se surpreende.

- Do que você está falando? – confuso.

- Bem... Eu sou uma shinigami e você um humano. Isso vai contra as leis da Soul Society, e o Nii-sama também não irá aceitar. Eu não sei o que faremos quando voltarmos... – cabisbaixa.

- Rukia... – ele encarava-a perplexo. Ela estava certa, e ele sabia daquilo também, mas preferia fingir não saber. Ichigo sequer queria pensar na possibilidade de se separar daquela pequena garota. Sem ela seu mundo desabaria novamente, e ele não permitiria isso acontecesse, não importa o que tivesse de fazer. – Não seja boba. Nós vamos lutar! – ela encara-o. – Eu já enfrentei o seu irmão e a Soul Society uma vez, e os enfrentarei quantas vezes for necessário para te ter comigo. – acaricia o rosto dela. – Eu te amo e não vou deixar que nos separem. Não importa contra quem seja, eu vou lutar e te proteger. Por isso vou ficar mais forte, você não precisa se preocupar. – lágrimas começam a se formar nos olhos da shinigami.

- Ichigo...Eu não quero que você se machuque mais... – aperta a camisa dele.

- E eu não vou. – abraça-a. – A única coisa que me machucaria seria ficar longe de você. – sorri.

- Teimoso... – deixa uma lágrima cair. Ele beija-a ternamente. Ficam um bom tempo entre beijos, um mais apaixonado que o outro, perdendo completamente a noção do tempo.

- Olha! – alguém grita. – Olha só mamãe! Eles estão se beijando! – dizia um pequeno garotinho apontando para o casal. – Eles estão namorando no meio da praia! Isso é falta de vergonha, não é? – pergunta para a mulher ao seu lado, quase matando Ichigo e Rukia de tanta vergonha.

- N-não diga isso, meu filho! – gagueja a mulher. – Você não deve atrapalhar os outros dessa maneira! – repreende-o. – Por favor, desculpem. Ele não sabe o que fala. – diz sem jeito, encarando os dois, depois pega o garotinho pela mão e vai embora.

O ruivo e a morena ficam lá parados, envergonhados e com cara de bobos. Eles se encaram e começam a rir da cara um do outro, descontroladamente. Essas coisas não acontecem todo dia.

- Vem. – ele a chama. – Já é quase hora do almoço, vamos voltar. – agacha-se de costas, em frente a ela.

- Ah! Agora quer me levar de cavalinho? Mas que gracinha! – ri, debochando, e sobe nas costas dele. Eles vão rindo e conversando o caminho inteiro, até chegarem no hotel. Quando entram dão de cara com o grupo, que havia chegado há pouco. Todos os encaram surpresos, deixando-os sem jeito. Rukia rapidamente desce das costas de Ichigo.

- Parece que eles finalmente se acertaram. – cochichou Tatsuki.

- Sim. – respondeu uma sorridente Inoue, no mesmo tom.

- O-oi pessoal – diz a shinigami, sorrindo envergonhada. – O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou curiosa.

- Ontem à noite o céu praticamente desabou, tudo ficou alagado pela cidade. – explicou Ishida, ajeitando os óculos.

- Nós todos acabamos passando a noite em um tal de "Motel" (non pensem besteira!!! o.o'''''). – completou Renji. (será que existem motéis nas Bahamas? õ.o')

- Foi a maior chatice. - -.- disse Tatsuki, com cara de tédio.

- É, mas em compensação a noite de vocês deve ter sido ótima. - D disse keigo, maliciosamente. Em questão de segundos foi atingido por um soco de Ichigo.

- Já vai começar a dizer besteiras, é?! – envergonhado, lembrando da noite passada. De repente alguém agarra a gola de sua camisa e arrasta-o para um canto.

- Você pediu desculpas a Rukia? – perguntou Renji, sério.

- É claro que sim! – respondeu como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Depois do que eu fiz seria impensável não me desculpar. – emburrado.

- É bom mesmo. – ainda sério. – E espero que você não faça mais nenhuma burrada. – diz em tom superior.

- Eu sei. – bravo. O shinigami se vira e começa a andar. – Hei, Renji! – chama-o, fazendo-o se virar. – Obrigado. Não o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse me dito a verdade naquela hora. – coçando a cabeça, desviando o olhar.

- Não seja idiota. – ri. – Eu fiz aquilo pela Rukia, e não por você. – vira-se e volta até o grupo.

Inoue não parava de olhar Rukia. Queria falar com ela, mas não conseguia, não tinha coragem, sentia vergonha de tudo o que havia feito.

- Deixe de ser boba Orihime (isso é impossível uu). – dizia Tatsuki. – Uma hora você vai ter que falar com ela, e quanto mais cedo melhor! – encorajando-a.

- É mesmo...Não devo ficar adiando isso. – séria. A ruivinha se aproxima, determinada, da shinigami. – Eh...Kuchiki-san. – chama-a. – Será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? – envergonhada.

- Inoue... – encara-a. – Claro. – as duas se afastam um pouco do grupo e sentam-se em uma pequena mesa. – O que foi? – pergunta, séria.

- Kuchiki-san, eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. – diz tristemente. – Eu interpretei errado o que vi, e por isso fiz algo que não devia. Acabei magoando você e o Kurosaki-kun. Não devia ter agido daquela maneira. Realmente sinto muito. – cabisbaixa.

- Não se preocupe Inoue. – sorri. – Você não precisa se desculpar, não teve nenhuma má intenção. – a ruivinha encara-a.

- Você não está chateada? – confusa.

- Claro que não. Nós somos amigas, não somos? Eu sei que você nunca faria nada para me magoar de propósito. Além de que, agora já está tudo resolvido. – diz em sorridente, fazendo a garota ficar mais animada.

- Sim! – sorri. – E eu fico muito feliz em ver que você e o Kurosaki-kun se acertaram. – diz alegremente. – E também...O Ishida-kun me pediu em namoro, e eu decidi aceitar. – corada.

- Sério?! – surpresa. – Isso é ótimo! – a pequena da um largo sorriso.

- É! Eu gosto muito dele e tenho certeza de que logo conseguirei amá-lo de verdade. – sorri, mais corada.

- Acho que agora todo mundo se acertou. – ri, a morena.

- Todo mundo não, ainda falta alguém. – completa a ruiva, deixando a amiga curiosa.

Elas voltam e se juntam ao resto do grupo. Logo vão almoçar. Ishida e Inoue falavam sobre costura, Tatsuki conversava animadamente com Renji e Rukia, e Ichigo TENTAVA conversar com Chad, pois toda hora tinha de bater em Keigo, por certas "insinuações" maldosas sobre a noite anterior que passou a sós com a shinigami.

Sim, estava tudo bem. Nada de clima pesado, nem de tristeza, apenas alegria e diversão.

"Não importa o quão negras sejam as nuvens ou quão forte seja a tempestade, uma hora o sol sempre voltará a brilhar."

OWARI


	29. Naquela noite

**Cap 30 – Naquela noite.**

Sexta-feira, o relógio marcava 21 horas. As garotas terminavam de se aprontar. A pequena morena usava um vestido preto de alças finas, na altura das coxas e com um grande decote nas costas, pequenos bordados rosa claro nas abas e uma fita da mesma cor amarrada no pescoço. A ruivinha usava uma saia pregueada azul claro, um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusinha branca de manguinhas, com um laço nas costas, que tornava a blusa mais justa. E a garota de cabelos espetados vestia uma bermuda jeans, com vários bolsos e uma blusa lilás de amarrar no pescoço.

- Pronto! – afirma Inoue, sorridente.

- Vamos logo, porque já está tare. – diz Tatsuki, olhando o relógio.

- Os garotos já estão lá em baixo. – fala Rukia, abrindo a porta do quarto. – Querem apostar quanto que o Ichigo já deve estar bravo? – as três riem, e logo depois descem.

- Que demora! – reclama o ruivo, ao ver as garotas.

- Não disse?! – ri a shinigami.

- Do que você está rindo? – pergunta bicudo.

- Nada não. – disfarça. – Vamos de uma vez. – diz ao grupo. Eles saem juntos e entram no carro.

FLASH BACK

Todos haviam acabado de voltar da praia e foram almoçar no restaurante do hotel, mas Keigo fica parado na recepção, olhando algo. O grupo senta-se em uma mesa e logo o garoto aparece gritando, com um papel em mãos.

- Pessoal! – grita. – Olhem só isso! – exibe um panfleto para eles.

- Acho que já vi esse lugar antes... – Inoue analisava a foto, tentando se lembrar.

- Ah! Nós passamos em frente a esse lugar na nboite em que ficamos na cidade. – lembrou-se Ishida.

- Sim, sim. Essa aqui é a maior boate da ilha! – concluía Keigo. – Esse panfleto diz que hoje a entrada está pela metade do preço! – seus olhos brilhavam. – Vamos, por favor! Por favor! POR FAVOR!!!!! – implorava, com olhos de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Claro! Seria ótimo! – concorda Rukia, animada.

- Rukia...Tem certeza de que você quer ir? – perguntava Ichigo, lembrando-se da ultima vez em que eles foram a uma boate.

- Tenho, por que? – encara-o, sem entender.

- Por nada não... - ¬¬'

- Beleza gente! Então está decidido! – diz Tatsuki, também animada.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Não demorou muito para que chegassem na boate. A música podia ser ouvida do lado de fora, dos grandes holofotes virados para cima na entrada e uma fila um pouco grande.

- Nossa! É bem maior do que eu imaginei! – fala Rukia, boquiaberta.

- Se é bonita assim por fora, imagina só como deve ser por dentro! – dizia Inoue, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- É melhor entrarmos logo na fila. – diz Chad, no tom calmo de sempre.

- Tomara que não demore muito. – diz Tatsuki, impaciente.

30 minutos depois.

Podia-se ver de longe a irritação e as veias saltando na face daquele ruivo em pé na fila.

- E tudo porque nós saímos tarde, não é? – dizia olhando para a pequena garota ao seu lado pelo canto do olho.

- De novo não! – diz a shinigami, brava. – Eu já disse que foi mal, Ichigo! É que nós não conseguíamos escolher as roupas. – explicava-se pela milésima vez.

- Eu realmente não entendo as mulheres. Por que demoram tanto para escolher uma simples roupa? – suspira, passando a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Deixa de ser rabugento! Até parece um velho. – diz bicuda. – Se você quer a sua namorada bonita vai ter que aprender a esperar! – cruza os braços e vira o rosto, empinando o nariz.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Já entendi. – abraça-a pela cintura, dando-se por vencido. – Mas para mim você é linda de qualquer jeito. – sussurra no ouvindo dela, deixando-a bastante corada.

- Pessoal, nós somos os próximos! – fala a ruivinha, alegremente.

- Aleluia. – diz Keigo.

- Até que enfim. – diz Tatsuki. – Não agüento mais ficar de pé aqui. - TT.TT

- Próximos! – chama o segurança.

O grupo paga as entradas e finalmente entram no prédio. A música era bem alta e agitada, muita gente dançando na pista e muitas outras sentadas em várias mesas espalhadas por toda a parte. O lugar estava lotado. Eles encontram uma mesa grande e sentam-se. Não demorou para uma garçonete vir atendê-los.

- Eu vou querer um... – Rukia ia pedir, mas instantaneamente Ichigo lança-lhe uma olhar ameaçador. – um suco de laranja. - ''''

- Quero um refrigerante (sem propaganda da Coca aqui XDD). – diz o ruivo.

- Refrigerante. – dizem Keigo e Tatsuki em uníssono.

- Eu quero uma vitamina de tomate com cenoura, morango, abacate, maracujá, chuchu e limão. - :D diz Inoue.

- Apenas uma água, por favor. – diz Chad, imaginando a monstruosidade que seria tal vitamina.

- Uma água para mim também. – fala Ishida.

- Bem... – começa Renji. – E eu vou querer...

- Um refrigerante! – interrompe-o Ishida. – Ele quer só um refrigerante! – reafirma. A garçonete anota e vai embora.

- Ei! Por que você não me deixou pedir?! – pergunta o shinigami, bravo.

- E você ainda pergunta?! – indignado. – Toda vez que você bebe começa a falar e a fazer besteiras sem parar. Não estou nem um pouco a fim de bancar babá de marmanjo outra vez! – via-se claramente uma veia saltando na testa do Quincy. Chad apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- T-tudo bem... - gota gagueja o tatuado.

Logo as bebidas chegam. Eles conversavam, riam e brincavam, muito alegres. Tudo estava as mil maravilhas, finalmente todos em paz.

- Ah, cansei de ficar parada. – diz Tatsuki, levantando-se. – Vem Keigo.

- Hã? O que? – sem intender.

- Vamos dançar! – pega o braço dele e sai arrastando-o para o meio da multidão.

- Inoue-san... Gostaria de dançar? – pergunta o garoto, ajeitando os óculos, sem jeito.

- Claro! – sorri.

Pouco depois vieram duas bonitas garotas que pediram para dançarem com Chad (tem louca pra td nesse mundo oo''''') e Renji, que relutou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando. Restaram apenas Ichigo e Rukia na mesa. Já fazia algum tempo que algo martelava dentro da cabeça do ruivo, e agora era a melhor hora para falar.

- Rukia. – chama-a.

- Sim? – encara-o.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... – sério. – Sabe aquela noite que nós passamos trancados em uma cabine no navio? – ela assente com a cabeça. –Bem... Eu não te contei toda a verdade sobre o que aconteceu lá. – desvia o olhar.

- Como assim? – confusa.

- Naquela noite nós nos beijamos e eu me declarei para você. – diz sem jeito.

- Sério? – pergunta surpresa.

- Sim. E...- reluta um pouco. – Nós quase...Fizemos aquilo... - fala totalmente vermelho.

- Aquilo o que? - o.o

- Ah, você sabe...Aquilo que um homem e uma mulher fazer... – coça a bochecha, envergonhado.

A garota fica imóvel. Começa a ficar cada vez mais vermelha, até estar igual a um pimentão.

- Ainda está viva?- pergunta, passando a mãe em frente aos olhos dela, tentando acordá-la.

- E POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES?! – explode.

- É que... – se encolhe de medo. – Eu achei que você fosse me matar... – tenta se explicar.

- Acredite, vontade não me falta! – brava. – Se você tivesse me dito isso antes teria facilitado muito as coisas. – bicuda.

- Mas isso já não importa mais, não é? – encara-a. – O que importa é que nós estamos juntos e isso não pode ser mudado. – sorri.

- Sim. – retribui o sorriso. Eles se aproximam mais e se beijam apaixonadamente.

- Agora você vai me ensinar a dançar essas musicas! – diz animada. Levanta-se e puxa-o pela mão.

- Por mim tudo bem. – ri.

E assim foram até a madrugada. Todos dançaram até não poderem mais, e pela primeira vez, goram embora sem ter de carregar nenhum bêbado, para a felicidade de dois certos rapazes (preciso citar nomes?XD).

OWARI

Minna-san, realmente sinto muito pela demora!  
por varios motivos Nya num pode escrever o cap antes x.x  
i msm assim esse cap fico uma merda -.-  
destestei ele TT.TT  
i por falta de tempo ele num pode ser revisado, por isso se tiver algum erro me desculpem ''  
i pra finalizar vou deixar um aviso:

**O CAP 31 SERÁ O ÚLTIMO CAP DA FIC SONHO DE VERÃO.**

vou tentar escreve-lo o mais rápido possível, mais Nya ta meiu sem tempo, por isso non tenho previsões ó.o  
mais uma vez, sinto muito!


	30. Sonhos

**Cap 31 – Sonhos.**

_Escuridão. Naquele lugar não havia nada, apenas uma gelada e cortante escuridão. Para onde quer que olhasse não havia nada nem ninguém._

_- Que lugar é esse?- perguntava-se a garota. Estava vestindo um quimono branco que parecia emanar um certo brilho, criando uma pequena claridade a sua volta. – Um sonho? Eu estou dentro de um sonho? – confusa. De repente um pequeno ruído ecoa. – Alguém está...Chorando? – procurava a sua volta. A Garota começa a andar na direção em que tal ruído parecia vir, que a cada passo podia ser ouvido mais claramente._

_Uma luz. Dentro dessa luz havia uma pequena menina. Estava encolhida e com o rosto escondido atrás dos joelhos. Uma menina de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, descalça e com um kimono lilás com algumas flores roxas estampadas. Era impossível não reconhecer aquela pequena forma._

_- Essa...Sou eu? – encarava a menina a sua frente. Ela se aproxima e acaricia os cabelos da pequena. – Por que você está chorando? – pergunta num tom sereno. A menina levanta a cabeça, revelando a face avermelhada e molhada pelas lágrimas._

_- Porque...Meus amigos morreram. Morreram sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para salvá-los. – olhava para baixo. – Eu não tenho família, não tenho para onde ir. Não tenho nada. Sem eles o que eu vou fazer? O que devo fazer?! – a voz começava a ficara embargada novamente, enquanto ganhava um tom de desespero. – Eu...Eu não quero ficar sozinha de novo!!! – voltava a chorar. Rukia abraça-a._

_- Não se preocupe. Você não vai ficar sozinha. – dizia carinhosamente._

_- Verdade? – a menina encarava-a._

_- Sim. – assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Mesmo que eu faça alguma coisa errada? Mesmo se eu for fraca e acabar magoando alguém? – limpava as lágrimas._

_- Mesmo assim, você não estará sozinha. Você...Sempre terá pessoas maravilhosas do seu lado. – sorri._

_- Algum dia...Eu vou poder ser feliz? – seus olhos brilhavam._

_- Claro que sim. – acaricia o rosto da menina. – Não importa quanto tempo demora, um dia você encontrará seu sol. – a menina encara-a por mais um tempo e depois sorri._

_- Você já encontrou o seu sol? – pergunta._

_- Sim. – sorris. – Foi um longo caminho. Muitas tristezas, muitas mágoas, mas agora...Eu sinto que finalmente encontrei o meu lugar. – fecha os olhos e põe uma das mãos sobre o coração._

_- É mesmo? – sussurra a menina. – Isso é...Muito bom! – sorri, um pouco corada. – Obrigada. Acho que agora eu finalmente posso ir. – levanta-se, caminha um pouco de depois se vira. – Você não deve desistir. – diz séria. – Agora que você finalmente encontrou o seu sol abrace-o com todas as forças, não importa o que aconteça. Não se perca novamente._

_- Eu sei. Já tomei minha decisão. Eu vou lutar pela minha felicidade. – levanta-se também._

_- Jamais esqueça essas palavras, Rukia. – levanta-se e se vira novamente. – Adeus. – volta a caminhar e desaparece aos poucos._

_- Não vou esquecer. – fecha os olhos._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Abre os olhos lentamente. Já estava claro. Levanta-se e olha ao redor, ainda um pouco sonolenta. Inoue estava dormindo, mas Tatsuki não estava lá. A porta do banheiro se abre.

- Ah. Kuchiki, já está acordada? – perguntava a garota de cabelos espetados, enxugando-os com uma toalha.

- Sim...Você levantou cedo. – esfregava os olhos, tentando espantar o sono.

- Não consegui dormir mais. – senta-se na cama. – Você está com uma cara... – disse um pouco preocupada.

- Não é nada. Apenas não dormi direito. – da um pequeno sorriso.

- Por que teve algum sonho ruim?- curiosa.

- Ao contrário.Tive um sonho muito importante. – sorri. A amiga pareceu não entender direito. – Mudando de assunto, esse é o nosso ultimo dia aqui... – falava um pouco triste.

- É...Hoje à noite nós vamos embora. – dizia baixinho.

- Por isso mesmo Tatsuki.Talvez essa seja sua última chance. É melhor aproveitá-la! – falava a Shinigami em tom sério.

- Hã? Como assim? Chance para que? – confusa.

- Não precisa disfarçar. Eu sei muito bem como você anda grudadinha com o Asano-kun ultimamente. – sorria maliciosamente.

- O que?! – vermelha. – E-eu não...N-não tenho n-nada a ver com ele! – gaguejou.

- Deixa de ser boba, garota! Da para notar que vocês se gostam! – ria.

- V-você acha mesmo? – corada.

- Claro que sim! – sorri. – É melhor você tomar a iniciativa logo antes que apareça outra e roube-o de você! – alertava. A amiga ficou calada, pensativa. – Bem...Eu vou tomar banho. – Rukia levantou-se e pega um vestido verde claro de alcinhas e um par de sandálias da mesma cor. Tatsuki continuou calada, até que uma voz sonolenta desperta-a.

- Ohayou Tatsuki-chan. – dizia a ruivinha esfregando os olhos. – Você acordou cedo.

- Hehe. Afinal hoje é o nosso ultimo dia aqui, não? Temos que aproveitar! – dizia animada.

- Sim! – sorri. – Onde está a Kuchiki-san?

- Está tomando banho. Depois vamos descer e tomar café, tah?

- Tah! – diz levantando-se.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O ruivo havia acordado antes dos outros rapazes. Tomou um banho e resolveu esperar pelos outros no restaurante. Ao sair do quarto da de cara com Rukia.

- Nossa. Você madrugou hoje, ein baixinha? – alfinetou-a, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ver aquela pequena garota logo de manhã era definitivamente a melhor maneira de se começar o dia.

- Lhe digo o mesmo, morango azedo. – riu da cara dele. – Cadê o pessoal?

- Aquele bando de folgados ainda está dormindo. – revirou os olhos. – E as garotas?

- Inoue está tomando banho e a Tatsuki ficou esperando por ela. Mandaram eu ir na frente. – explicou.

- Hum...Quer tomar café comigo? – sorri.

- Mas é claro! – sorri também. Os dois desceram juntos até o restaurante. Como sempre Rukia só pegou doce.

- Se você continuar comendo doces assim vai acabar virando um balão. – debochou.

- Não me enche! Não importa o quanto eu coma eu nunca vou ficar gorda! – retrucou com o nariz empinado.

- É mesmo. Esqueci que você é uma magrela-pele e osso. – alfinetou.

- Repete para ver o que te acontece. – ameaçou, mostrando o punho fechado para o garoto. Ichigo sentiu um calafrio.

- Ohayou! – gritou uma alegre ruivinha acenando como louca. A garota ao seu lado apenas levantava o braço, em cumprimento.

- Yo, Inoue, Tatsuki. – respondeu Ichigo.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou a morena.

- Ainda estão dormindo. – respondeu a shinigami.

As garotas se juntaram ao casal para o café. Não demorou muito até que os outros rapazes também chegassem, Depois do café todos de arrumaram e foram para a praia. Queriam aproveitar ao máximo aquele lugar maravilhoso, e também, alguns deles ainda tinham algo a resolver.

O grupo estava junto na praia. Conversavam, brincavam, riam e brigavam, como sempre. Mas aos poucos eles foram se separando. Ichigo e Rukia sumiram (non pensem besteira!!! Ò.o), Ishida e Inoue saíram andando por ai, Tatsuki arrastou Keigo para algum lugar, Renji estava cercado de garotas e Chad ficou sentando no mesmo lugar, tomando água de coco (o coitado foi abandonado!XD).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Keigo! Tenho uma coisa para te falar! – disse Tatsuki, determinada.

- Bem...Eu também queria falar com você... – disse sem jeito.

- Fala você primeiro então. – fala mais calma.

- Sabe...Ultimamente nós temos passado bastante tempo juntos, nos aproximamos muito e...Isso me fez perceber que eu gosto muito de você. – corado. – Tatsuki, você quer namorar comigo? – encarava-a sério, com os olhos brilhando.

- Keigo... – balbuciou, surpresa. – Eu...eu aceito! – sorri.

- Sério? – surpreso. – Sério mesmo?! – OO

- Sim! – reafirmou.

- Não acredito... – chocado. Ajoelha-se no chão. – Obrigada meu Deus!!! Você ainda não se esqueceu de mim!! Finalmente uma alegria na minha vidinha inútil!!! – agradecia aos céus, chorando de felicidade. A garota apenas ria da situação. – Tatsuki. – levanta-se. – O que você queria me dizer? – lembrou.

- Agora não importa mais. – sorri.

Aos poucos foram se aproximando, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Estavam muito corados. Keigo coloca uma das mãos no rosto dela e a outra na cintura, a garota fecha os olhos, seguida dele. Os lábios se juntam. Um beijo tímido, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos, explorando todos os sentimentos deles. Separaram-se por falta de ar. Sorriam, ainda corados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue e Ishida caminhavam pela praia. Conversavam alegremente sobre várias coisas, até que a ruivinha para.

- Ah... É...Ishida-kun... – tentava falar.

- O que foi? Não se sente bem? – perguntava, um pouco preocupado.

- Não, não, eu estou ótima! – respondia um pouco desajeitada. – É que...eu estou te devendo uma resposta, não? – um pouco corada. O Quincy nada respondeu, apenas fitou-a sério, na expectativa. – Sabe...Eu pensei bem em tudo o que aconteceu. Não no agora, e sim no que vem acontecendo a um bom tempo. – apertava a saia, tentando dissipar seu nervosismo. – Ishida-kun sempre esteve ao meu lado. Nas horas boas e ruins. Mesmo quando eu chorava você sempre estava lá, do meu lado para me apoiar e dar forças. Sempre tão amável comigo, mesmo eu sendo boba e desajeitada. Graças a você eu sinto que estou mais forte, e agora eu também sei que a minha felicidade está ao seu lado. Por isso...Eu aceito ser sua namorada! – o rosto queimou, nunca sentiu tanta vergonha, o coração acelerado. Esperava a reação do garoto.

- Inoue-san. – abraça-a fortemente. – Você acaba de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo! – sorria como nunca. O peito inundado de uma felicidade incomparável. A garota retribui o abraço.

Os dois se encaram e seus rostos instantaneamente começam a se aproximar. Os lábios se tocam timidamente. Os corações pareciam querer estourar seus peitos (e olha que pra estourar os peitos da Inoue non é fácil! XDD). O beijo ficava mais apaixonado e intenso a cada segundo. Estavam entregues. Estavam, finalmente, verdadeiramente felizes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Anda! Para de frescura Rukia! – esbravejava o ruivo.

- Já disse que não! – retrucava. – A água está gelada!

- Onde já se viu?! Uma shinigami com medo de água fria! – indignado.

- Baka, é claro que eu não tenho medo! – irritada. – Apenas...Não estou com vontade de entrar. – vira o rosto.

- Só um pouco! Não tem graça entrar sozinho. – insistia.

- Não vou e ponto! – vira-se para ir embora.

- Então é assim, é?! – ele agarra a garota pelas costas e corre para o mar, pulando com ela em seus braços. – Viu? A água nem está tão fria assim. – ri.

- Ora, seu...! – começa a jogar água na cara dele.

Os dois ficavam jogando água um no outro e rindo sem parar. Nunca tinham se divertido tanto. Pareciam até duas crianças.

Não demorou muito até que começassem a se beijar. Para eles, desde que ficassem juntos nada mais importava. Nada mais no mundo podia deixá-los tão felizes quanto estar ao lado um do outro.

- Eu te amo muito baixinha. – sussurrou o ruivo, separando-se o mínimo possível da boca dela.

- Também te amo, meu morango. – sorri e voltam a se beijar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O negro já tingia quase todo o céu. Algumas estrelas começavam a aparecer. As malas já estavam no carro e em algumas horas o grupo embarcaria no navio de volta. Teriam de deixar aquele lugar para trás, mas todos aqueles bons, e maus momentos, estavam gravados em suas memórias. Por isso não havia tristeza.

Depois de algumas horas já estavam no porto, prestes a embarcar. Rukia fitava o navio. Sim, logo estaria de volta a suas obrigações, mas tinha tomado uma decisão e não voltaria atrás por nada. Ichigo abraça-a por trás, surpreendendo-a.

- Parece que todo mundo se acertou, não é? – sorri.

- Sim. - sorri também. – Fico feliz que eles finalmente estejam juntos.

- Isso se aplica a nós também. – ri. A shinigami também ri um pouco, mas depois fica em silêncio.

- Provavelmente teremos que enfrentar várias coisas quando voltarmos. – diz o ruivo.

- É. – concorda. – Mas nós vamos enfrentar tudo e todos. – vira-se e segura o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos. – Eu não tenho mais medo de enfrentar seja o que for.Você é o mais importante para mim e eu não vou deixar que nos separem. Desde que você esteja ao meu lado eu posso fazer qualquer coisa! – sorri docemente.

- Rukia... – surpreso. – Sim, desde que estejamos juntos podemos enfrentar tudo. Faço qualquer coisa por você! – eles se abraçam e se beijam ternamente. Finalmente haviam encontrado a luz. Uma pequena e frágil luz chamada: Felicidade.

Pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Tudo o que começou com uma simples ida ao parque. Toda aquela paz e felicidade pareciam um sonho. Às vezes achavam que poderiam despertar a qualquer momento, e descobrir que tudo não passara de um belo sonho. Mas se aquilo realmente fosse um sonho, queriam permanecer sem nunca despertar. Continuar para sempre naquele lindo sonho de verão.

**_-FIM-_**

Bem Minna, é isso

aqui termina a fic o/

buaa to triste TToTT

mais uma hora tinha qui acabar, né? XP

Nya pretende escrever mais fics, e TALVEZ um especial dessa fic XD

mais nada garantido -.-

espero poder contar com vcs de novo o/

e MTUUUUU obrigada pelos coments

ah! comentem, onegaiiiiii!!!!! \o/


End file.
